Our Spark
by Avenge-Denae
Summary: Rose has had enough with her life. The abuse, the hurt, and the pain. When she finds herself at the cliff edge ready to breathe her last breath she sees a gleam. That gleam may change her life forever as she meets the Autobots who need her help. She can help save them...but can they help save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am the author of Our Spark. I just want to make it clear in the first chapter that I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AT ALL! This is also my first story ever and I would love some feedback on whether on not this story should be continued. I really hope that you guys enjoy this because I have worked hard on it!**

Chapter 1

I rolled around in my bed for the hundredth time. The cuts on my leg still stung and I mentally chastised myself for cutting so deep. I needed to be more careful. Someone was going to notice soon, I was sure of it. I sighed and rolled over again. There was no way I was sleeping tonight. I thought of all the events that had occurred about four hours ago.

 _I walking into the spacious living room where my dad sat. I grinned. He heard my footsteps, from the high heels no doubt, and stood up only to spin around and glare at me. He took a malicious step toward me, eyes blazing with rage. I immediately backed away but was cut short by the wall. "You lost," he snarled._

" _What?" I whimpered._

" _You got second place. You. lost." He raised his hand and hit me across the face._ " _You lost!" He screamed._

 _I fell to the floor and began to crawl away. He grabbed my leg and dragged me back before pushing me into the wall. He took a few deep breaths before he smiled a gentle smile at me. "You realize that they don't just judge you on stage right? You got a perfect ten on stage… but then one of the judges saw you moping around in the corner of the room. Life would be so much easier if you just acted like your sister… ya know that? It really would." He sighed._

" _Get into your room," he said as if he was tired. I quickly scrambled up and dashed towards the stairs. On the way to my room I crashed into my sister. She pushed me away and sneered at me._

" _Watch it loser," she snapped. "I heard you lost. Second place. Ha!" She cackled in my face. I turned and quickly ran into my room. I slammed the door and yanked the dress off. I hated it. I threw in pajamas and fell face first onto my bed. I was so tired of everything. I was mentally tearing myself apart and I still tried my best to be the perfect princess my dad wanted me to be like. He never wanted me. I knew it. He even told me. He just got back together with my mom because she's rich. I lay in the bed sobbing. I cried for and hour and a half straight. Nobody came up to check on me. They all hated me except my mom. I wanted her so bad but she was working. I finally stopped crying and became numb like I always did. Then I continued on with my weekly process._

I jumped out of the bed and tiptoed to my vault in my room. It was one for me to be myself...just for a little while. I typed in the code and then unlocked it with the key. I changed into my tight black leather pants and my black tank top. I pulled the leather jacket over my shoulders and slipped on my gloves. All black. Finally, I grabbed my mini machine gun and my two pistols. I shoved them at the hilt of my belt and held my machine gun in my hand. Smiling slightly, I unlocked my window, opened it, and jumped out in one swift movement. The air outside was intoxicating. I never wanted to go inside. It let me escape. I sighed, the thoughts returning. My mascara was dried and caked up on my cheeks from where I was crying. My dad had once told me that if I had died… he wouldn't miss me. I smiled at the thought of death. A lot of people are so scared of it. I wasn't. At all. I turned around and used the tree to jump back through my window. Once inside, I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote my heart into it.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I am so sorry that this happened. You didn't deserve it and it's not fair. But life isn't. Dad once told me that if I died… he wouldn't miss me. He said that after he hit me. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the perfect little princess you wanted me to be… but my sister will make you just as proud. I always hated beauty pageants and what not. You know how good I was with weapons. You know that I could fight. You held the key to my heart mom. Please don't dwell on me because I'm not something that should be dwelled on. I just want you to know that I love you so much. There was no way you could've helped me._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

I smiled at the letter and a single tear fell onto it, permanently staining it black from the much hated mascara I wore. I jumped out of the window again and ran. Though I was out of it, I still knew exactly where I was going. I closed my eyes and continued running, feeling the wind whip through my hair and in face. Finally I opened my eyes and I was there. I stared over the horizon on the cliff that I stood on. I looked down and smiled. Down there was my freedom. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the edge. I took another deep breath and rocked back and forth on my heels. Why was I hesitating? At that moment I caught a gleam in my eye. A gleam that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to publish this earlier but something came up. However, here it is.**

Chapter 2

I quickly turned around and scanned the area. I now understand what the gleam was. The moon light had reflected off a car that sat in the shadows of the woods. That was weird. I went to that spot almost everyday and that car had never been there. Whose was it? I slowly walked toward it and stopped when I stood in front of it. I gasped it was a silver Pontiac Solstice. It was beautiful. I slowly ran my hand over the hood of it and slowly made my way to the driver seat. I opened the door and sat down. The steering wheel had a strange red symbol on it. I got out of the car and walked back to the hood again.

"What are you doing here alone?" I murmured. I couldn't believe that someone would leave a car this nice in the forest. I shrugged and turned around, walking back to the cliff edge. This time, I sat down so my legs hung from the jutted out piece of rock. I stood back up and turned around. Something was off about that car. I was completely distracted as to why I was at that cliff side in the first place.

"Hello!" I cried. "Is this someone's car? Please come claim it because someone might steal it!" As soon as yelled that, something I would never be able to explain happened. The car's engine turned over and it started with a soft roar. I jumped back. How did I miss someone get in it? I jogged to the window and knocked on it. The window stayed up and the door stayed shut. Annoyed, I knocked harder. The least this person could do was give her some closure. She knocked one more time and began to walk away. As soon as her back was turned, there was a sound of metal bending and clanking together. I turned around and yelped in fear. In front of me was a robot. It stared at me his eyes a blue like mine. He took a step toward me and hat snapped me out of shock. I let out a scream of terror and stumbled backwards. The robot then did something amazing. It actually spoke.

"No!" It yelled.

' _Why did it say that?'_ I wondered. And then I knew. In one moment I had had been backing away from the robot. In the next, my feet were no longer in the ground and I was falling. I didn't scream or yell. I just reached up before pulling my hand back down to my side. This was what I wanted. My perfect ending was happening. I smiled and closed my eyes. I feel for about two more seconds before someone very hard slammed into me. The ground. I opened my eyes, fully expecting a light. Or even a peaceful darkness. Instead I saw a silver hand wrapped around my waist and instead of falling towards the ground, I shot up. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. And just like that, it was over. I was back on the ground.

"Damn it," I muttered. Then I remember what had just occurred. I backed up again (this time in the opposite direction of the cliff).

"Dude relax," the robot commanded. Running towards me. Instead of high tailing out of there, like I should've done, I stood still and looked at him in fear. Suddenly, something else caught my eye. It was another car. Except this time it wasn't a car. It was a truck. A red truck with blue flames. There were more cars that followed the red and blue one. I finally came to a rational conclusion.

"Oh thank god! It's just a dream." I said relief coloring my tone. The red and blue "transformed" and the rest of them copied the truck. Though I was dreaming, I still backed up. The red and blue truck spoke up.

"Are you Rosalie Menor?" He asked. I nodded. "I am Optimus Prime. This is Ironhide, Ratchet, and you've already met Jazz." I nodded.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you all. So I know I'm dreaming and all… but I was wondering. Where did I make you guys up from? I never really liked the idea of artificial intelligence… er no offense…so where is this idea coming from?" Ironhide snorted.

"The human thinks she is dreaming. At your command I will terminate her. She seems confused enough already. I'd be doing her a favor." I glared at him, reaching for my pistols but fighting the urge and letting my hands rest at my side.

"So if I'm not dreaming… Am I dead?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not. I could change that if you want," Ironhide said.

"What is your problem? Do you need oil or something?" In the next moment Ironhide had pulled out two cannons from his arms, pointing them at me. I smirked at him.

"Ironhide! We do not hurt humans. You know this." Optimus Prime said sternly. Ironhide growled, but the cannons disappeared. "You are not dreaming. We need your help," Optimus said. I blinked.

"No thanks," I quickly said before turning around to walk away.

"The girl is still in denial," the voice of a robot that I didn't recognize said. I turned around, only to realize the robot that had spoken. It was the one Optimus Prime called Ratchet. The robot spoke again.

"Her mental state shows that she was willingly going to jump off the cliff," Ratchet said.

"Stop going through my head!" I snapped angrily.

"She has a temper," Ironhide said.

"Like you right?" I retorted. I was pissed now.

"Why would you wanna jump?" Jazz asked.

"None of your business." I growled. There was a pause before there was a slight buzzing sound. Then Jazz gasped. The other robots seemed to understand at the same time he did. They all ran to the cliff edge, forming a shoulder to shoulder line in front of it. Optimus Prime stepped in front of me. ' _Oh great,'_ I thought acidly. I scanned the robots looking for weak points. I'd bet that I'd be able to get between Ironhide's legs. I was probably too fast for them. Though this was the case, I placed myself on the ground and glared at them.

"This is probably the shittiest dream I've ever had." I was so sure I was dreaming. Ironhide growled loudly and fired one of his cannons into the woods blowing up the back half of the forest in the process. I spun around to look at the damage. Then...I realized the horrible truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**What do you think so far? I love suggestions and anything else. Also this story will follow the plot of the Transformers movie so the fanfic won't drag, so I want to again make it clear that I own NOTHING of the Transformers movies, comics, shows, etc. The only the characters that I do own are Rose, her family, and her boyfriend Dylan! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was so simple. A tiny spark landed on my hand. I expected to not even feel it, though it burned like the time my cousin had shock a burning stick and a spark fell on my arm. I quickly shook my arm before backing up screaming...again. Wow this was not the best first impression but honestly didn't care.

"Please do not be afraid. We mean you no harm,"Optimus Prime said, taking a tentative step forward.

"Speak for yourself," Ironhide commented. I almost laughed at Optimus Prime's expression. He looked so exasperated at his robot soldier. Like he was more of a babysitter than a leader. I allowed myself to smile slightly.

"What are you guys?" I asked slowly.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from planet Cybertron," Optimus Prime responded.

"Autobots for short," Ratchet added. I took a step closer.

"Autobots," I whispered, looking up. "Why are you here on earth? And most importantly...what do you want with me?" There was a brief silence before Optimus spoke up.

"We are here because of the position one of your parental units holds in your government." I was becoming more and more suspicious by the moment. How did they know about my mom? What did they want from her?

"What do you want with my mom?" I asked.

"We want to warn the government of potential enemies...The Decepticons. They stalk your planet maliciously. We need your help to get in." I stood there, taking in what the leader of an alien race said. They needed my help. They were the most advanced robotic organisms in the universe. And they needed my help? Why couldn't they just find my mother? Whatever the reason...they chose me, though I didn't buy it that they needed me for only that reason. Though I trusted them as about as far as I could throw them, I realized that somehow...I wanted to help them. I wanted to protect them. One moment I thought I was dreaming. And the next, I was helping a bunch of aliens. The situation was almost funny. It was then where I realized a huge issue.

"No!"I cried. "You guys can't go to the government! Do you have any idea of what they'll do to you? They'd experiment on you and all sorts of awful things." The Autobots were silent at my newfound revelation.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ratchet asked.

"I suggest you guys get out of this planet. It's too dangerous here for you. The government _will_ find out. They have eyes and ears everywhere." Optimus Prime shook his head.

"We cannot leave now. The Decepticons are still on your planet. As long as they remain here, we must stay." I internally groaned. "We need a plan of action. In the meantime, you'll need a guardian." I stared at the Autobots.

"What's that?" This time Jazz answered.

"Someone that'll watch your back." I nodded in understanding. "Who would you prefer to have as your guardian?" Optimus asked. I didn't know any of them. How was I supposed to chose? I quickly found a solution.

"No one," I answered immediately. "I don't want a guardian. I want you to leave. I want you to get out of earth. I understand that you want me to have a guardian but I will stay silent in my choice. I know you won't leave voluntarily but I don't want anyone to be attached when the time comes for you to leave." Ratchet sighed.

"Prime…she's stubborn so you'll have to choose for her." The Autobot himself sighed. "Do you dislike us?" He asked, his voice simply curious. Still, the question caught me completely of guard.

"What? No! I like you guys, I really do…It's just… I know what humans are capable of and I just don't want anything to happen to you." Optimus bent down so he was at my level.

"Nothing humans have can harm us. Not if we stand together." I sighed and nodded. He was right. "Okay...do what you think is best for me. I'll think of a er... plan later." The Autobots then explained to me that there had to be a forming bond between the guardian and their so called 'child' and this bond was not easily broken.

"Right... the car picks the driver right?" I said.

"Something like that," Ratchet mused. I smiled.

"What about Ironhide?" Prime asked me, standing up. I was fully aware that I said that I was gonna keep my opinion to myself...but their was no way I was gonna be able to stay silent. I snorted.

"If you want me dead...there's a cliff right there. I'll happily jump." Needless to say, no one laughed at my sick little joke. "Okay moving on," I muttered. The Autobots were silent for about thirty seconds.

"What about Jazz? Ratchet asked. I didn't want to be mean but Jazz was a little to...er… crazy for me. "I think Jazz is to cool for me." That was good enough.

"Damn right," the robot himself answered. I smiled. Nice save.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide said. "Looking at her files, both of you are smart. Medically she's good at what she does." I blushed amd then frowned. How did they get access to those? I was only fourteen. I didn't have a job…yet. Ratchet shook his head.

"Too busy," he stated simply. Nobody argued with him.

"Well I guess that leaves you you Prime," Jazz said. Optimus Prime shook his head.

"There's still Bumblebee." The Autobots shook their heads.

"Bumblebee is already a guardian," Ratchet pointed out.

"I know I said I was keeping my opinion to myself...but I agree with the others. Plus you wouldn't actually have to watch me." Optimus closed his eyes. "That defeats the purpose of a guardian. I don't think it's a good idea," he said opening his eyes.

"Well it would make sense Prime. She's smart, pretty wise, and has no sense of humor." I glared at Ratchet. "See?" Optimus Prime sighed. "

I suppose I could be your guardian," he said, still sounding unsure. Almost uneasily. I did and my best to ignore his look, smiling reassuringly. "It'll be okay. If you get tired of me, you can get rid of me." The robot quickly explained what he meant. "I have no objections to you as a person. I just feel that I will get you into more trouble than I will keep you from it." I grinned. "I'm helping Autobots from planet Cybertron... I think I'm already in trouble."

 **Yes no maybe? I don't know if I'm feeling it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii! I'm back again and I want to thank you all for your support. Please feel free to PM me and give me suggestions on how you think the story should be. My biggest fear as of now is that although the plot will move with the movies, the story will be like watching the movies just in another point of view... I also want to say that my mom has legal custody of me, but I still have visitation with my dad. Over at my dad's house, I won't be able to post much at all and I'm very sorry:( Like I mentioned, I still have school and I honestly did not expect for people to like this. With that being said, I really appreciate all the support and I promise to not give up on this story just yet. :)I'm sorry If I'm not updating within a reasonable time frame, but I really am trying.**

 **_** Chapter 4

I sat somewhat awkwardly in the passenger seat of Optimus Prime. I was trying successfully to keep my squirming to a minimum. We were on our way to find a kid named Samuel Witwicky and also to meet back up with Bumblebee. In our sudden haste, I suddenly remembered a little problem...The note.

"Oh my God. I have to get home." This was a disaster.

"We must find Samuel Witwicky and find the glasses." Optimus said.

"My parents are gonna think I'm dead. Then they'll call the police and they search and then it'll be a whole ordeal. I'm sure you can imagine what will happen if they find me." I was so stupid. What was wrong with me? Suddenly, we skidded to to a stop and Optimus made a fast u-turn and we sped towards my house. I wondered how he knew where my house was but I let it slide. We were there in about twenty minutes. I opened the car door and jumped out. I booked it to the side of my house and climbed up the tree before jumping through my window. I was just in time. My mother had just picked up my note, a worried expression on her face. I ran over to her and snatched the paper out of her hand, ripping it to shreds. She looked up at me and pulled me in, hugging me tightly.

"Honey, where have you been? We were so worried." I frowned, my smile being wiped away at the plural 'we'. She was definitely the only one that cared. My dad hated me so much. He told me all the time. I was never wanted. My half sister was the favorite. In fact, he was only with my mom because of the money she made. I pulled away from her and looked out the window. I felt horrible for what I was about to do.

"Mom...I can't do this anymore. I can't. The beauty pageants and competitions. When I lose I get yelled at or I get hit. I'm fed up with this life! I have to go. It's not your fault. I love you. I always have." With that I jumped out of my window and ran back to Optimus. I handled that situation all wrong. I should've said more. I opened the door and hurled myself in.

"Go Optimus." The engine did not start.

"Your mother. She cares for you. I was wrong to take you from her. You must return." Was he serious?

"Optimus Prime! I am not leaving. Now go!" There was a pause before the engine turned over and we sped out of my driveway. I was losing control. I bit my lip trying not to cry or yell. So hard that I tasted blood. Optimus was silent and I was very thankful for it. I took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Optimus. I was upset." There was a long silence. ' _He must be angry with me,'_ I thought.

Then he said," There is no need to apologize. I understand how you are feeling." I smiled in relief.

"Thanks. Do you think that they'll take me back?" I doubted that they would.

"I think they will," Prime said. I hoped so.

"Ya know, I trust you guys. I don't know why, but I do. I feel closer to you than my family. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help you. I'm still not sure why you need my help...but I'll help." Optimus Prime's seat hummed gratefully.

"Thank you Rose Menor. If we succeed, we will forever be in your debt. Even know….I am glad we have you." I grinned. I know I didn't die today like I had planned...but just maybe it was worth it. _'Maybe it was almost worth it'_ I amended. There was a thoughtful silence between Prime and I. It was surprisingly comfortable. Moments later, we had arrived. The Autobots made a circle around the one who supposedly was Samuel and another girl.

"Hold on," Optimus softly commanded. I fumbled around before I finally settled on the steering wheel. I suddenly heard a whirring sound and I gripped the wheel even tighter. The whirring turned into the sound of metal cranking. I began to ride and I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened my eyes in fear once my body had shifted. Relief washed through my body. I was in his hand. He quickly sat me down and I ran behind his leg. He bent down and I gulped inaudibly. Wow...boy was this was awkward. I averted my eyes to the ground and listened intently. Optimus basically just explained what Autobots are, and I learned that he needed Samuel because of his grandfather's glasses. There was a comment that Ratchet made that made me cringe and almost speak up, though I kept in control. Finally, Samuel asked the golden question (in my point of view).

"Who else knows about you?" He asked. I wondered if Optimus Prime would tell him the truth.

"Only one other person. Like BumbleBee is your guardian… I am her guardian." ' _I guess he did'_ I thought.

"Where is she?" Sam asked. I gulped and lightly stepped out from behind Prime's leg. Sam and the girl jumped and backed up a bit. I smiled shyly and waved a little.

"Hi," Samuel breathed. "I'm Sam. What's your name?" He asked. His voice rose a little bit higher and I frowned. He thought I was a maybe he was just surprised, but I still hated when people thought I was a child. I knew I looked young and I understood that I'm very, very short. But come on! I stuck out my right hand and shock his.

"My name is Rose Menor. Its and honor to meet you." Sam gasped and backed up.

"You're the scientist's daughter. The one that works for NASA?" I narrowed my eyes. How did he know? "Yes," I answered slowly. I think Sam recognized my confusion and made haste to explain myself.

"I am so sorry. You and you family were on the news when your mom created that piece to enhance that satellite." ' _Damn news'_ I snarled in my head. It did make sense though. I looked at the girl and she got the hint. She stepped forward and shook my hand.

"My name is Mikaela." I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I said. I backed up so I was close to Optimus. Prime pointed at the yellow Autobot.

"Rose this is BumbleBee. He communicates through radio." The robot was adorable to me. I didn't know why, but he seemed so much softer and playful than the others. He had a certain childlike demeanor that surrounded him. My smile grew bigger.

"Hello...It is nice to meet you," BumbleBee said. I softly giggled.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Bumblebee," I said. Optimus Prime stood up.

"We need to go find those glasses as soon as we can. Let's roll." On cue, all the robots transformed. I walked over to Optimus Prime before I felt a hand grab my arm gently. I turned around and got into a fighting stance before I saw who it was. I instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "But I was wondering if you wanted to ride with us since you're alone."

I smiled gratefully but politely said,"Thank you for the kind offer, but I'd like permission from Bumblebee and Optimus Prime." Sam nodded.

"It is alright by me," Optimus said. Bumblebee opened the two doors in the front and then quickly opened the back door. I took that as a yes and slid in. The door closed and Sam and Mikaela hopped in the front. I debated on whether or not Sam invited me to ride with them because of who I was. I deeply felt that he was just being nice, so I went with my gut. Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So uh… how did the Autobots find you?" He asked. This was more awkward then when I was staring at Prime's ass for a few seconds. "

Well I'm not exactly sure how they found my exact location. I was er… about to jump off a cliff." I winced. This was awful. They'd probably never speak to me again. "Sorry," I whispered. Sam turned around.

"You shouldn't apologize for your choice Rose." I smiled, though even I could tell it never reached my eyes.

"You know...I don't think I would've jumped. I turned around when I saw The moon reflect off of Jazz. If I really wanted to jump...I probably would've done it." So maybe I lied a little. Then it hit me. Did I really lie? Sam smiled.

"Probably." The memory poured back in as I chuckled.

"I did end up falling though. I got scared and backed right off the cliff. Jazz ended up catching me."

Mikaela's eyes went wide and she smiled, though it was kind of a smirk, and said,"I'll bet that was fun." I laughed without humor.

"Maybe. If I wasn't screaming in fear." Mikaela laughed a little and turned back around. I had an odd feeling that Mikaela didn't like me. She probably thought I was spoiled and rich like everyone else. I sighed. Sam looked back at me.

"Are you alright?" Instead of answering, I looked at Mikaela. She had her back turned to me, but I didn't wait for her to turn around.

"Do you think I'm a spoiled rich girl?" Mikaela must have sensed that my question was for her because she turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure because I don't know you personally. But I know how your family is. Maybe I'm stereotyping but that's normally how beauty pageant girls are." Though it definitely did not apply to me, that statement had a bit of truth to it. I nodded and leaned back into the seat. Her conflict might have been deeper than the beauty pageants. Maybe a preppy bully or something. She turned around and stared out the window. Sam cringed as he looked deeply into the steering wheel. There was a talkative silence as we drove. It was about five minutes later when I spoke.

"That's why I was gonna jump ya know." Mikaela and Sam both turned around shock written clearly on their faces.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"Our family seems so stuck up on the news and in the papers. So...Perfect. Little does anyone know, it's a mask. Does no one care to get to know us? No...Because why would they? All people know is that we have money and their daughters do beauty pageants. It's all people need to know. It's all people care about. No one knows that whenever I did something wrong...he hit me. My dad. He even told me that if died...he wouldn't _really_ care...So I decided to take him up on that.I guess I'm only to blame...at least that's what I tell myself. Maybe if I'm perfect enough...he won't see that I enjoy fighting and using weapons like my mom. If people cared enough they'd find out that she's one of the nicest people ever. That's she's more than the person who makes money and works for NASA… But they don't." I finished my little rant as I looked down shyly. I didn't understand why of all people, I shared my family issues with _them._ However, what was done, was done. Mikaela suddenly looked so guilty, I even felt a little bad.

"Wow I'm sorry. I guess I understand what you mean." It was clear that she still didn't fully trust me but who could blame her? I didn't fully trust her either. I don't think that I truly trusted anyone yet. We pulled into Sam's house and we all filed out of Bumblebee. All the Autobots remained in their form of cars. Sam turned and gave us all direct instructions.

"I really need you guys to wait here for five minutes. Give me five minutes." Mikaela and I nodded. Sam jogged off and left us with what we would find out, were the most impatient Autobots one could ever find. They waited for about two minutes before I could tell they were having a difficult time of standing still. I frowned and let my hand fall onto Optimus's hood.

"Just a little longer," I muttered. Perhaps I should've kept my mouth shut because I soon as I said that, Prime began to transform. "No,no,no. It's okay. Just be a bit more patient. Please," I whisper shouted while I frantically waved my hands in the air. He bent down so he was at my level.

"I am sorry...but we really need those glasses." Immediately, the other Autobots transformed. I looked desperately at Mikaela.

"Help," I mouthed. She stood in front of them and pushed her hands out.

"Sam said five minutes. Give him five minutes." The Autobots shared a look and completely walked past her. We shared a look of panic and a hint of annoyance. We took an indirect route so we ran to the opposite side where BumbleBee peeked around a corner. I made it there just to see Optimus step on a fountain. I winced. I waited for Mikaela and together we both ran to Sam.

"I told you to watch them. I told you," he said panting.

"Okay you know what? They seemed to be in a little bit of a rush," Mikaela said quickly.

"Okay this is bad," Sam said. Then I noticed what seemed to be Sam's dog next to Ironhide. My eyes widened in panic and I quickly got Sam's attention and pointed at it. He quickly turned around and his mouth opened in shock.

"No!" He yelled as the dog began to pee on Ironhide's leg. If I weren't so concerned about the dog's life, I would be laughing my butt off.

"Mojo, Mojo off the robot! God!" He raced over and scooped Mojo up after Ironhide kicked him a feet away. After Sam had explained that dogs were good and the "male dominance" thing. Ironhide stalked off, grumbling about how his foot was gonna rust.

"Shh!" Sam said before racing into his house. We waited for a couple of minutes before Optimus Prime looked at us.

"Perhaps you two should go in and help," he proposed. He really _was_ impatient. We immediately shook our heads.

"No Optimus. We can't just go into his house. You can get arrested for that," I said. Prime crossed his arms while he thought. He glanced over at Sam's OPEN window.

"You guys can go in through that window," he said pointing at it. I looked at Mikaela and nodded.

"Okay," I said sighing. Once we got to Sam's window, he let his hand touch the ground. His palm was facing up and we got the hint. I nodded for Mikaela to go first and she climbed up his hand. He lifted her up to the window and Sam pulled her in. He gave me a look, with an emotion that I didn't recognize. His hand fell to the same position it was in when Mikaela first went. I carefully clambered up his hand and waited patiently to make it up to the window. I noticed the slight difference between Mikaela's ride and my own. I observed how Prime went a little slower and his hand folded in more in a protective cage. Sam held out his hand to pull me in, but I lightly shook my hand and jumped in. Prime whispered a "please hurry," and disappeared from the window. We all stood in Sam's room in a circle. His room was exactly what I imagined...well a teenage boy's room would be like. Sam ducked behind his bed and he began to throw random things in the air. I watched as magazines and other things flew. He quickly stood up to face us.

"No,no. They're definitely gone." He said with a panicked edge to his voice.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela and I both asked at the same time.

"They were in a bag, they were in a backpack and now the backpack isn't here." He said. I held back a groan. What he serious?

"Well they're gonna be pissed so what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked.

"So what I think you should do is check this whole area, this whole section here. Just give a clean sweep and I'll get the corner here," he said. I frowned.

"Where can I look?" I asked. Sam turned around to face me.

"I want you to check those two drawers over there. Just look through them." I nodded and swiftly jogged over to them. There was a conversation between Sam and Mikaela, though I paid no mind to it. I opened the first drawer only to find a bunch of papers loosely thrown around. I gathered the pile into my hands and threw them onto a nearby desk. I found a few chip bags but no glasses. I turned around only to see Mikaela and Sam looking out of the window. I ran behind them and gasped. The Autobots must not have learned the definition of hide because they absolutely were absolutely horrible at it. They all parked in Sam's backyard as if there wasn't a parking lot right behind them. Sam went back to ripping his room apart to find the glasses. I went to tackle the second drawer when Mikaela said,

"Guys, guys. He's back." Sam rushed to the window while I continued searching the drawer. This drawer was mostly empty except for a few chargers and a bottle of body spray.

"Calm down, calm down." I heard Optimus say. A few more words were shared before I heard the loud footsteps of the Autobots walking away. It was quiet for a good few seconds. A _few seconds._ Suddenly there was a loud _boom,_ which shook the house. I vaguely heard Sam's dad yell "Earthquake!" I, however, knew better. I hissed to myself and made a beeline to his window. Once I got to the edge I jumped, letting my body fly into a tuck as I hit the ground. I'm sure most people would've been writhing in pain but I was used to it. The pain. Plus I had jumped out of a lot of windows. I ran to find Ratchet lying on the ground.

"Wow that was tingly. Try that," he said.

"Yeah that looks fun," Ironhide replied.

"No! It is not fun. You just took out the neighborhoods power. Come on get up. Hurry!" I said exasperatedly. I knew for a fact that the Autobots were very intelligent but sometimes they acted like children. Ratchet stood up and the three of us re-joined the group, who had congregated back in front of Sam's house.

"Ratchet point the light," Optimus said.

"No, turn it off," I whispered. My request, of course, was ignored. Sam stuck his head out and asked for the light to be turned off, like I had expected. I waited outside with the Autobots, trying to figure out some sort of plan. Like always, my brain was being useless. I looked up to see that the Autobots were shifting from their positions. I glanced up at Sam's window and I heard a conversation that I could barely make out. Though I couldn't hear it, I could tell that it was a different voice than Mikaela's. ' _His parents,'_ I thought. Sam's dad stuck half of his body out the window and said a bunch of things that I paid no attention to. The lights were back on and I wondered how long I had been thinking. I was already behind Ironhide's leg so he almost stepped on me when he took a step back. At least _that_ snapped me out of my mental state. On top of helping an alien race, I swore that I was slowly losing my mind.

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide said, his cannon spinning in a deadly motion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ratchet agreed, bobbing his head with excitement.

"Can I take them out?" he asked. I gave Optimus Prime a desperate look.

"Prime! Control your rottweiler. Please!" I whispered frantically.

"Ironhide. You know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus asked. Ironhide shrugged before averting his eyes to stare at the ruined lawn.

"Well I'm just saying we could. It's an option." I sighed and looked back into the window. I believed that they were wrapping their conversation up. It wasn't long before a blue light entered my peripheral vision. I spun around and peeked out from behind the house. I gasped in shook. About four cop cars were in the road, right in front of Sam's house. This was awful. They were here because of me, I was sure of it. My eyes watered. I had promised myself that I would protect the Autobots. I had just done the exact opposite. They had probably tracked me from the phone that I carried stupidly. Now the everyone was in trouble because if me. I looked up at Optimus.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

 **Boom! How was that? Like I mentioned, I feel like I just watched the movie from a different point of view but I don't know.**

 **Also I'm fully aware of the errors in this. My auto correct is not working and my grammar and spelling are awful. I use three devices to write this (my phone, computer, and iPad). It just depends on where I'm at because I write at school if I have free time. Anyways, I always notice the errors after I publish the chapters and I really think it would be more work to adjust it than to leave it... As long as you guys know what I mean.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**After this chapter, the story will branch off from the movie a little** **bit**.

 **_** Chapter 5

This was bad. Like very bad. We had to act fast if we wanted to make it out unnoticed. I whipped around to look at the Autobots.

"Get into your car forms. Now!" I winced at the volume of my voice. Optimus turned to look at me and I could tell that he was going to say something. "Shh! Don't question me until we get out of here."

I shifted my gaze to look at all of the Autobots. "I want you to follow me in a single file line. We need to get away from here. Once we're safe enough, I'll make a plan to save Sam and Mikaela. I'll find a location but until I do, I want you all to stay behind Optimus." I said a silent prayer before I carefully grabbed my phone and put it on the ground. I turned to Ironhide.

"I want you to make sure that you run this over before we get out of the yard." He nodded and I took a deep breath. Within moments, all the Autobots were in their vehicle form. I smiled gratefully at their speed. I took one last deep breath and took off running. I normally didn't run unless I really wanted to (which was like...never), but there was a certain adrenaline that kept my muscles pumping. I ran out into the road and looked behind me. All the Autobots followed me in a single file line like I had asked. I raced down the open road in the opposite direction of Sam's house. I know I was going slow compared to the speeds they could reach, but it was still a decent pace. I quickly whipped around a corner into a path that I spotted that I knew led into the woods. I ran for a few more minutes until I figured that we were safe enough. The Autobots formed a circle around me and I tried to catch my breath. "What the hell we gon' do now?" Jazz asked. I shrugged, as I felt that my lungs were about to give out then and there. I panted and let my hands rest on my knees.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked. I nodded.

They let me rest for about three minutes before Ratchet asked, "Does anyone have a plan?" I raised my hand. I felt much better, as my breathing had returned to normal and I no longer felt that I was going to pass out. I stood up straighter.

"I think they're going to take Sam and Mikaela into custody. If I'm right, which I have a feeling I am, then I know where that place is. We need to hurry, but we can cut through the woods and make it to the area they'll need to go through before them." I hesitated. "Did that make sense?" I asked, doubtful of myself. That didn't even make sense to me, but to my surprise and relief, Optimus nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go." with that, I opened the door and jumped into Optimus's front seat and shut the door. He backed up as the wheel turned. Then we sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in our wake. I was definitely on edge as we raced to find Sam and Mikaela. I was so out of it in worry that I hadn't noticed that we had arrived. I blinked rapidly and opened the car door, stepping out lightly. Optimus transformed, with the others following his lead.

"I need all of you to wait up there until I call for you. Rose...ride with Bumblebee." He pointed to a metal structure. Bumblebee held out his hand, and I jumped onto it. He lifted my so I sat on his shoulder and I held on to a part of his shoulder, which conveniently jutted out. He suddenly jumped, higher that I thought was possible and I shrieked. In the process, I almost slipped off and I held on tighter because I definitely did _not_ want to die like that. Bumblebee swung lightly from bar to bar, until we settled on top of the bar, completely out of sight from any ongoing cars. We waited for a few minutes before Ratchet linked a device used for spying on people. Or bots. I watched as the black SUV slammed into Optimus Prime's foot. We all listened intently as Optimus picked the car up and tore the roof off. The car hit the ground with a small thud. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Bumblebee, along with the others, jumped from where we sat. I held on even tighter and yelped. Again...not the best first impression, but Bumblebee was lucky that I hadn't thrown up on him. Optimus commanded them to get out the car and with little complaint, they obeyed him. I jumped down from Bumblebee's shoulder and ran to join Sam and Mikaela. I stood behind them, glaring daggers at the man in front of us. Sam and Mikaela shot questions at him and he looked back and forth between them as each question was asked. He answered nothing and I was impressed. Most people would've squealed if a bunch of Autobots were pointing huge weapons at them. Unfortunately for him, he had never met me. I pushed past Mikaela and Sam and in one movement, I grabbed his arm and twisted back behind him. I used the momentum and pushed him onto the ground pulling his arm back farther. He yelped in pain.

"You heard them! What. is. sector. seven?" I snarled in his ear. I swore he was about to say something, when Optimus interrupted.

"Rose! That is enough." I hissed but let him go. I turned around and shot Optimus a glare, before turning back around to face the agent. Just then, Bumblebee popped...something out, and a liquid which I assumed was urine, pour out all over the agent. My mouth dropped opened in shock. I knew I liked that Autobot for a reason!

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered.

"No, you should keep going," I muttered under my breath. Mikaela then made the agent strip his clothing and she handcuffed him to a pole. I learned that his last name was Simmons. I registered the faint sound if helicopter blades and I turned my attention to the sky. Moments later, the noise became much more clear and everyone else followed my gaze.

"Optimus. Incoming!" Ironhide warned.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered. The Autobots obeyed and they all transformed. All but Optimus. He laid down both of his hands and Sam and Mikaela piled into one, while I scrambled into the other. We all clambered onto his shoulders and this time I got the hint to hold on tight. Optimus took off running but the helicopter kept up. He turned a corner and I looked back worriedly. We ran under a bridge and instead of going through it, he jumped so we hung under it. I immediately jumped off of his shoulder and climbed up a support beam.

"Easy you two," Prime said softly. In the next few minutes, a little thing caused an almost fatal issue. It was a simple little motion. In one moment, Optimus was only leaning forward. In the next minute, Mikaela slipped down and the only thing she could hang onto was Sam's hand. And even then she was slipping, along with Sam who was only barely hanging on to Optimus I could only reach my hand down in a useless attempt to help.

"No!" I shouted. Finally, Sam's grip reached its max and the two went plummeting to the ground. Optimus tried to catch them, but it was no use. As they plunged down, BumbleBee, quite out of nowhere, leaped out and grabbed them. He landed into a tuck and rolled across the ground, sparks flying out. Soon after, a group of helicopters began to shoot out rope connected with a hook. I knew who their target was.

"No stop!" I shouted and then clamping my mouth. I quickly scanned the area to see if if I had been spotted. Unfortunately, my command had been heard. I soldier pointed at me and a group of about four people began their advance. I began to hyperventilate, understanding my only option. I glanced warily at the water that was beneath me. It was safe to say that I had a thing with water. I could swim well I just hated it. The reason was very simple. My best friend had drowned, while I could only watch and hope that someone would rescue _me_ in time. I gulped nervously as the troops got closer and closer.

Optimus was no longer beside me and I didn't bother to look for him. The water seemed to almost taunt me, the voice in my head teaming up with it. ' _You want to die so bad, don't you? If you jump into that water your wish will come true. Unless you don't want to die like you claim. Maybe you just want attention hmm?'_ My voice said. I shook my head back and forth to clear it. There was no way I would be able to jump into the water. ' _No. I have to do this'_ I fought back, forcing myself to step closer to the edge. My eyes began to water as the memories flooded in. I wiped my face and took another step. Now, only my heels kept me to the bridge. I heard footsteps approach quickly. It was now or never. With a deep breath...I jumped. No, I flew. My body flew across the concrete, as I braced for impact. The air whipped around and me and without a warning, I smacked into the water. The water was freezing and it surrounded me from all angles. It was way deeper than I thought. My lung capacity made no difference. I couldn't hold my breath at all. My deep breath had been useless. I thrashed around trying to come up, but it made no difference.

I was sinking… I was drowning.

 **Shazam! (lol what?) How was that? There will be a flashback concerning Rose's best friend in a later chapter. Also I want to answer some questions, that were made unclear in the story.**

 **Unfortunately** **, Rose was being abused in her own house.**

 **The gleam was the lovely Jazz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiiii! Guess who's back, back again. (lol, I'll go home) I'm sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter should be longer.**

Chapter 6

I shut my eyes as my nightmare became a reality. There was no way out of this. I was going to drown. I was going to drown and the Autobots would have to save the world without me. Wait! The Autobots? My mind registered the word, but for some very odd reason, I didn't remember what it meant. Perhaps it was the panic that I struggled to fight off in waves. Maybe it was something else. But, whatever the reason, I somehow understood that I needed to stay alive. For them. They needed me. I couldn't just leave them. Not like this. I _had_ to survive somehow. With all my energy, I began to kick. I kicked as hard as I thought possible. I kicked for them, and I kicked for me. I kicked in no specific direction. I just kicked. I lifted my arms and began to use those too. After what _felt_ like I was swimming for hours, my hand touched something.

I grabbed it and felt around. It had a surface. I quickly pulled myself up and I plopped onto whatever it was. I sputtered and coughed, gasping for breath. I turned over and laid on my back, staring out at the moon. My gasping slowly turned into even breathing. Oh my god, I was alive!

I quietly laughed. As I expected, once the panic subsided, my situation was clear. I whipped around and gasped. While I was in the water, I paid no mind to _where_ I swam, just that I swam. I had actually gotten very far away. I could barely see where I started at. Though this was the case, I still ran. I ran and I ran. I headed into the direction of the woods, slowing only slightly as I passed the line between the highway and the forest. I continued at my pace until I realized an issue only possible because of my stupidity. I stopped short and did a quick face palm. I was, without a doubt, lost. I hadn't been paying any attention to my surroundings, so I had no idea where I was going. I quickly found a solution, however, and I scanned the area for the tallest tree. Most of the trees around me were very tall, so I didn't think that my idea would be so hard to follow through with. I grabbed the lowest branch of the closest tree, and I began my descent to reach the top. It was more difficult than I originally thought because of the wet shoes I wore. I slipped frequently, almost falling off at certain times. Speaking of my shoes being wet, my whole body was soaked. The wind whipping around me didn't help either. I knew I needed to find some warmth, or I'd get hypothermia. I eventually got to the top and I smiled at the brow. The moon shone brightly and the vast sky was purely dark as the dimly lit stars spotted it in a few areas. I wanted to fall asleep staring at it, but I was currently being hunted. I did, however, add it to my tiny bucket list.

 _Fall asleep under the stars._ I forcefully tore my gaze away from the relatable sky, and I stared out over the trees to find some type of civilization. I huffed in surprise. This forest was absolutely HUGE. I wasn't even _close_ to being even half way out of it. I knew I couldn't go back. I was sure they'd have that whole area surrounded, so I could only go forward. I leaned back in defeat, as the air that flowed around me sent chills all through my body.

I was suddenly freezing all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. I knew I'd have to find some warmth or hypothermia was inevitable. I shivered but stood up and climbed down the tree. I had already made up my mind that I was going to make a small fire. I still had my doubts that it would attract attention, but this was my only option. I quickly made a small fireplace, (thank you survival channel) and I found two dry sticks. I remembered learning that the friction fire was one of the hardest ways to start a fire, but it wasn't like I had a match so it would have to work. I rubbed the sticks together in an odd frenzy. I must have used to much pressure because one of the sticks snapped in half in my hand. I hissed and reached for another stick. This time, I made sure to keep the friction in a certain area and I smiled as it began to smoke. I rubbed the two pieces of wood a little harder and the smoke became more thick. I placed it in between a few leaves and another stick. I carefully blew on it. A small flame flickered alive and and my smile turned into a grin. I set down the makeshift flame keeper into the fire place. Within no time at all, the fire expanded as it devoured the leaves and pine needles. I sat down beside it and removed my soaked jacket before placing it in front of the fire.

I scooted closer and sighed as the heat already began the process of drying my clothes. I knew I'd have to eat, but that would have to wait until the morning. I heard a river so I knew there would most likely be fish. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. I didn't want to kill a fish, but it was better than eating an insect. On second thought, skipping a few meals wouldn't kill me. I curled into a ball as I let my thoughts consume me. I thought about what got me into this situation. I thought about Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee. I thought about my parents and sister. I thought about myself. But most of all… I thought about Optimus Prime. We really weren't so different. We both had jobs to do, but we never allowed ourselves to complain or tell anyone how we felt. We felt that so many people depended on us, that we pushed our emotions out in a hope to show that we could be strong for everyone. I sighed and laid on the ground. I re-curled into a ball as I tried to get enough sleep as possible. As I expected, no sleep came to me.

I wiped my eyes and slowly stood up. My back popped in protest, the little crackles making me wince. I yawned slightly and grabbed my (now dry) jacket, and easily slipped it on. The fire had already gone out, so I kicked the remaining wood and ash, in an attempt to cover my tracks.

I noted that the air was much warmer so I figured that I could take a minor detour and see if I could find the river. It was so loud, which meant that it was easy to follow. I gazed at the different animals and I smiled. I had always had a thing for animals. Perhaps it was because animals didn't talk. They didn't ask questions or judge. I suddenly had a longing for my dog, my little sweetheart Alice. She was a teacup Yorkie and she had a personality kind of like mine. She never really barked and she didn't like those cute little bows my mom tried to put on her. Alice would grudging let me put a bow on her, but my mom still tortured her anyways. She loved to be held (by me), and I just held her while my family watched a movie. Lately, it had just been us watching that movie. I set my face to a determined stare and continued tracking the river. It didn't take to long, as I started to jog. Once I was there, I was overwhelmed by how beautiful it was. The sun glistened off of the waters rocky shore, and the small waves rippled through the river pausing only to pulse in a different direction. I immediately pulled off my boots. I rolled my leggings up and lightly stepped into the water. It was cold but it had a refreshing edge to it. I waded back to the shore keeled at the edge. The water filled up in my hands, and I splashed it onto my face. It was then, that I heard a voice.

"You're a long way from home Rose."

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was standing in front of agent Simmons and I honestly wanted to punch him. It was under his orders that Bumblebee was in pain. I clenched my hand as he put his on my shoulder.

"You must be hungry," he said. " You want a latte, ho-ho, double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" I immediately shot. This was _so_ unfair. Bumblebee hadn't done anything. Why did he have to suffer? During my little "in head rant," I was being lectured on how people could get hurt and how they needed to get all the information I knew.

"Okay," I said. "First I'll take my car and my parents. Maybe you should write that down... Oh and her juvie record, that's got to be gone. Like forever." Agent Simmons looked at me.

"Come on we'll talk about your car," Banachek said. We all began to walk before I stopped short. I looked at both Simmons and Banachek.

"Oh and one more thing," I added. Tom eyed me warily. "I need you guys to find a friend of mine."

 **Like I said, it was a short chapter but it got a little deep. Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile, but I'm back. Any ideas on how the story should continue?**

Chapter 7

"Your a long way from home Rose."

My head snapped up and I turned around, fully expecting an agent of some kind. But… this was definitely not an agent. He was kid that looked about my age. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes were a light green. He had light freckles that spotted his face in different places. His eyes, though green, had a slight curve to them. He was definitely Asian. He wore hiking gear and his eyes were somewhat weary. I slowly bent down and picked my shoes up, keeping a trained eye on him. I began to walk backwards, my eyes narrowed.

"They're looking for you, ya know," the boy said. I stopped mid-step, but I said nothing. He took my pause as invitation to take another step forward. To put it simply, the look I gave sent him reeling back. He put his hands up in the classic 'I mean you no harm' gesture. I averted my eyes for seconds at a time to note all the ways I could escape. Finally, I spoke.

"Who is looking for me?" A smile tugged at the boy's lips, for my responding no doubt, and he rushed to continue.

"Your dad filed a missing persons report. It's on the news and everything." I hissed in anger. "They said that you were possibly kidnapped, but that honestly wasn't even the weirdest part. The weirdest thing your dad said was that maybe you were involved with extraterrestrial activity." I clenched my fist and glared at the ground. "He said it was probably because of the satellite enhancements your mom made," he continued. Oh how right he was. Though true, I scoffed.

"Wouldn't the government tell us if there was alien activity?" The smile wiped right off the boys face.

"Would they? Wouldn't _you_ of all people know?" What was that supposed to mean? It was as if he had read my mind because he answered my question. "Well if your mom created the piece that most likely _found_ the so called "aliens," then wouldn't she know about it?" It didn't take me long to retort.

"She's not cleared," I said. The smiled sort of returned.

"She is if she's the only one who knows how to work it." That was a good point.

"I honestly don't know if she's cleared or not. But even if she is...she hasn't said anything to me." That wasn't a lie. She hadn't told me about the Decepticons or the Autobots. He Autobots had technically found me. The boy seemed to understand that I was being somewhat truthful because he relaxed. Only a little bit.

"Well either way...I want to help you." I actually laughed at what he said. He wanted to help me?

"Help me with what?" I asked. His face suddenly got serious again.

"I want to help you escape." I frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Escape from what?" He gently set his backpack on the ground and unzipped it. I began to back up again. ' _Be prepared if he pulls out weapon,'_ I thought to myself. But he didn't. It was a book. He held it out so I could see the cover of it and I gasped in shock. It was my old diary. One of my friends had dragged me to theme park that was just opening. I was writing to pass the time and the doors open. In the stampede of people, I dropped it and was pushed through. I went back to look for it but I couldn't find it.

"You had it," I whispered. He nodded but then he began to wave his hand and shake his head.

"I tried to find you and give it back, but you were pushed to far. I swear I wasn't trying to steal it." I allowed myself to smile slightly.

"I believe you," I said. I felt an unknown surge of courage, and I walked forward to retrieve my diary. I held it in my hand but made no move to back away. I stuck my hand out and he got the hint and shook it. "My name is Rose Menor," I said. He smiled and dipped his head a little.

"I'm Dylan. Dylan Green." I nodded.

"Now _what_ do you want to help me with exactly?" I asked. I don't know where my sudden urge to trust him came from but over the years, I've learned to trust my instincts. Dylan suddenly blushed.

"Well after a few months, I read a few of the pages. I learned about your life and especially your dad." He said _your dad_ was with so much venom, even I was a bit surprised.

"I'm not exactly like you, but we both hate the way our parents want us to live. You hate the beauty pageants, and I hate the fishing, hiking, and all that jazz." For a moment I forgot that he meant "jazz" as the expression and not the Autobot named Jazz. I definitely empathized with him. I could tell that he Hey to was honest. At that moment I did something that at the moment, I considered a total mistake. But this guy, this kid, understood me. I always felt like I was alone and here someone was who would listen to me without judging. So I told him _everything._ I told him about my family, my dog, my issue, and mostly importantly...the Autobots. I expected him to get mad at me for lying, but he just grinned.

"Don't feel _too_ bad. I probably would've done the same thing." I smiled gratefully.

"So are you running away too?" I asked. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on it...but now you're here. The thought of getting away from my family and this life is amazing. I just don't want to be alone in doing so." I nodded in understanding. I realized that he just wanted to be with someone similar, but I had just assumed that I would stay with that Autobots. If they decided to leave, my last resort would be to hope that Sam would let me stay with him, until I figured something out. I wasn't so sure if the Autobots or even Sam would except him. I explained my fears to him and his face fell slightly.

"Well...we stay together until you find the Autobots. Then we'll part ways." I didn't like his plan at all. I frowned. That plan wasn't a very fair one. I, however, could not think of anything better. I sighed in surrender.

"Can I slip this into your backpack?" I asked, holding up my diary. He nodded and set down his bag. I dropped the diary into the bag, slung the backpack over my shoulder, and began walking. I turned around and saw Dylan staring at me. "Are you coming or not?" I playfully asked. He shrugged again, and began to trail behind me.

"Do do you know how to get back to the road?" That was information I probably should've asked sooner, but I guess the thought had slipped my mind for the time being.

"Of course. I'll stay in the front," he said" I nodded. Thus began our journey together. A journey that we would complete with friends, foes, and even family.

***forty minutes later***

I stared at the empty road, trying to think of a different place to go for the time being than I had in my head. Dylan turned to look at me.

"So where _are_ you planning to go?" He asked. I bit my lower lip nervously and stared straight ahead.

" _We're_ going...to my home." Dylan gasped and shock.

"Are you serious? You're going back? You wanted to escape _so_ bad and now you're going back?" I shook my head fast.

"I'm not staying there if that's what you're thinking. I have some supplies that could help us. I'll sneak in. I'll be in and out, I promise." Dylan visibly relaxed. He nodded and moved behind me. It was my turn to lead the way. I already knew where we were so getting their wasn't a problem. It took all but twenty-five minutes. On the way, I asked Dylan a question.

"So why were you carrying my diary anyways?" He smiled a little.

"I don't really know. When I first found it, I made sure to carry it with me just in case I saw you. When I never did find you, I stopped. Yesterday, something told me to bring it. I guess it was good that I trusted my instincts huh?" I nodded in agreement. I was so glad that _he_ had been the one to find it. I was always scared that someone would post about it, or show it to the news or something along those lines. At the point, my house came into view and I pointed at it.

"That is a nice house," Dylan whistled. I giggled. He wasn't wrong. I had always loved the house. It was one of those pretty homes with most of it being made of glass. Though the house was beautiful, I had always wondered what we would do in a natural disaster. We'd be so screwed. We approached it carefully keeping our heads down so we looked like two people passing by. We walked down the road and I peered at the front of the house. The sound of sudden sirens echoed through the neighborhood and I anxiously looked around. Of course the cops were at my house. Dylan glanced at me and put his hand in my shoulder.

"I can make a distraction, though I don't imagine it'll take long for them to figure me out. With that being said, I need you to make it very quick. Get the stuff, kiss your dog goodbye and then get out." I could do that. Maybe. I frowned but gave in. He reached for the backpack and I handed it to him. I watched my new friend walk away as I began to focus. Once I saw Dylan talking to the police officers, I ran to my window and looked up. I then realized an issue. The window was closed. I hissed and found a good sized rock. I climbed the tree next to it and leaned forward as far as I could get to the window. My hands touched the cold glass and I pushed the rock against the window. I put as much pressure as I could on it and the window began to crack. It still was kind of loud but it was better than just smashing it. I pulled the rock back and repeated the cycle a few times. Finally, the glass shattered. I stuck my hand into the small hole, and I unlocked it. I pushed the window up and slid in. Everything was so familiar. The smell, the temperature, and even all my things were in the same place. I immediately looked for Alice and couldn't find her. She was probably downstairs. I sighed. Looks like I wasn't going to be able to tell her goodbye. I sighed again and began to gather all of my things. I threw it all into a backpack of my own and pulled it over my shoulder. I jumped out of the window and landed softly on the ground. I glanced over at the front of my house again, and I internally groaned. Dylan was currently in handcuffs looking quite proud of himself. I growled and made an advance towards the officers. I knew I was getting caught at this point, but for some reason, I didn't care _that_ much. They spotted me but stayed where they were. I was growing suspicious, but I continued running towards Dylan. I stopped in front of him and glared at the people in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, however, one of the officers beat me to it.

"A Samuel Witwicky requested that you meet up with him immediately.

"Sam," I whispered. So they _were_ okay.

"You need to come with us," he said. I held up my hand and pointed at Dylan.

"Only on one condition... _He_ gets to come with me."

 **I know it took awhile, but was it worth your time? For some reason, this chapter took forever for me to write. Plus we just got finished with testing this week, so I was kind of tired and just wanted to eat, sleep, and watch YouTube. (Can anyone relate?)**

 **Lol anyways, I** ** _really_** **hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ!**

 **So first off, I want to apologize for being so stagnant. I was having a little writer's block trying to sort out my plot. I PROMISE I haven't given up on the story yet and I really hope this chapter makes up for it. (I also had to edit this whole chapter again, because the website glitched and there were control commands in between the words.)**

 **I also want to give a super big shout out to Steelcode for leaving a sweet review after EVERY chapter. You have definitely motivated me to keep this story going! I definitely don't deserve it.**

 **Tiny background on this "issue." So even though I'm still in my early teens, I literally GREW UP with G1 Transformers. My favorite was always Jazz, and I was heartbroken when he died in the first movie. With that being said, I am seriously thinking about keeping him in the story for my emotions sake. I really would love to hear your feedback and opinion on this.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Dylan and I sat in the cramp, dim lit, jet, as I tried to control my anxiety. My attempts were not working and I grew incredibly anxious during the ride as I thought of all the "what ifs" and the possibilities and outcomes of this situation. We had got a slight debriefing of the fight that was currently beginning just a few miles. The pilot, as it seemed, was in no particular hurry and we were going slower than I thought was necessary considering we were needed. I sighed in frustration.

Dylan glanced at me before easily slipping his hand into mine. I looked at our two hands and then back up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled a small smile in return. He laced our fingers together and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. My mind raced with thoughts as we made way to our destination and one of them was so surprising, I let out breath I didn't know I had been holding. Did I like him? I mean, he was one of my friends, no doubt, but did I really like him? Like as something more. I frowned. No, I couldn't like him. Not like that. I couldn't get attached to him because we both had lives that needed to be lived separately. Besides, I didn't really know him. I leaned my head back against the seat, trying to breath in and out of my nose. Dylan squeezed my hand a bit harder and I cracked an eye open to glance at him. He gave me a worried glance.

"Hey… calm down okay?" he said.

"Everything is gonna be alright." I stared at him and leaned my head into his shoulder. He let his forehead rest on the side of my head.

"I'm just so...scared," I said. "I don't want to lose Sam and Mikaela or the Autobots or you. I don't know how this fight will end, but I can't live knowing that it would be my fault if something happened to you." Dylan let my fears set in for a few minutes. Finally, he sat up straight and turned my chin so I was forced to look at him.

"All my life, I have been looking for someone who understands me. I've finally found her and trust me when I say, I'm never letting go. Especially not because of a fight. I will always have your back." I looked at the ground as my down turned into a full blown grin. My happiness short lived, as we heard a rapid beeping from the helicopters control system. I glanced through the window and I had never been more anxious.

There, on the ground, they all stood. I couldn't see Megatron and I almost wished that I could. He was why the Autobots had to put themselves in danger. He was why our planet was in danger. It was him. I snarled under my breath before turning to the pilot.

"You could drop us off down there," I said pointing at the ground. The pilot didn't even turn his head. "Maybe someone is giving him orders. He'll probably answer us in a minute," Dylan suggested. I didn't except that possibility for one second.

"Hey," I yelled, tapping the man on the shoulder. As I expected, he didn't even flinch. I ripped his headphones off and smacked him on the face. I gasped in shock and fear. My hand went straight through him. I turned to look at Dylan and he had the same look of shock on his face that I wore. "What do we do?' He ask, speaking quickly. He did that, I noticed, when he was nervous. "I-I don't know." Of course I had stutter when I'm nervous.

Dylan began to pace in the little space we had. I tapped my foot in a rapid pattern as I thought about possibilities to fix this situation. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I stared at the controls as they began to whir and twist. My stomach sank to the ground as I realized what was going to happen. Dylan seemed to realize at the same time I did because his hand snapped to my waist and he pulled me back. I glanced out the window, hoping that there was some air unit that could help us. Unfortunately, they were a good distance away. I looked down and noticed a building beneath us. I immediately understood what I had to do. I quickly looked at Dylan.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. Without hesitation he nodded. I quickly spotted the door and in one quick movement, I kicked it with all my force. It flew off his hinges and the wind took it away. I grabbed Dylan's hand. By that point, two full arms had emerged from the jet. I handed Dylan my backpack and he shoved it onto his shoulder.

Just as a hand brushed my shin, I pushed Dylan out of the jet. We fell together, our hands still connected, and I yelled, "Tuck," as loud as I could. It must not have been loud enough because Dylan looked at my with fear in confusion clear in his eyes. I growled and pulled Dylan on top of me. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I pulled my legs up just as we hit the roof, rolling so the impact wasn't too hard. As I had planned, we landed with Dylan laying on top of me. He was fine. I on the other hand, was not so fine. My foot was definitely broken. Dylan quickly scrambled off of me. He pulled me up and I balanced on one foot. He glared at me.

"Why the hell did you do that Rose? I could've killed you." I rolled my eyes. "Your welcome," I said. His glare intensified, but he hissed before swooping me into his arms. He turned around and began to run into the building. I wanted to protest but I knew better. I was shocked at the steady pace he kept himself in. He was going ridiculously fast, bu he never slowed as we made our war down, flight by flight. The whir of jet got closed Dylan raced down the stairwell even faster. We finally reach the bottom floor.

Dylan gently set me down and I caught a glimpse of myself in the clear glass. My hair didn't look too bad, though it was still noticeably wet. I was used to it. My hair always dried slowly. It was my face that surprised me the most. It looked like I had just been in a explosion. Dylan had an appearance similar to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my horrid complexion. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail with the hair tie I kept on my wrist. 'If only my dad could see me now,' I thought. The thought made reminded me of all I was running away from and I clenched my teeth in determination. I set my face to my common, determined, look, and I jogged out of the, missing, door and out into the streets. I looked to the skies and frowned.

The jet was way too close for comfort. I turned to make sure Dylan was behind me, nodding when he gave me a slight smile. Luckily for us, the helicopter had turned around, flying in the opposite direction. I had already spotted the group. I set my pace at a run as rocks and broken road crunches beneath my feet. I stopped short once I reached a few feet behind a few soldiers I didn't recognize.

"We need backup, Lennox," a soldier said. Lennox looked up and sighed.

"I know," he said with frustration coloring his tone.

"We're your backup," I said. Everyone's heads turned. I spotted Sam and Mikaela first. He grinned and Mikaela smiled a relieved smile. I smiled back before swiftly shifting my gaze to the Autobots. They were all still cars and I frowned. Lennox whipped around to glare at Sam.

"That's the friend that you had an entire party search for? She's a kid and she sure as hell shouldn't be here! Also why are there two?" Now in any normal circumstance, I would've been offended, however, I knew that he was just looking out for the safety of me, and he was frustrated that this was the backup he gained. That just made me more determined to prove him wrong. I could be more useful than he thought. As dark as it sounded, I was probably the only one who was actually willing to die. If it would save us. I definitely wasn't allowing myself to die. Not here. I'd make great bait.

Optimus spoke in a soft tone, which to my surprise, had a touch of guilt in it.

"I am sorry that we were not able to find you. We looked around on land, and it never occurred to me that you escaped through the water." I smiled and shrugged.

"Yup. Almost drowned too, but I made it. Looks like I'll never die." That was meant to be a joke, but the Autobots didn't see it that way at all. There was a bit of an awkward silence, and I scoffed.

"Oh come on! That was a joke." Ratchet got a sour tone.

"It wasn't very funny," he said. I frowned.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, it was you who told me I had no sense of humor, meaning you really shouldn't be so surprised." Ratchet's loud silence equaled a victory in my book. I had a feeling that it was rare for most people, or bots, to get something over Ratchet. There were a few orders being given that I didn't pay attention to. I had a more important issue. As I glanced at the sky, I noticed a jet hovering over a few buildings. That may not have been a problem if the jet wasn't so familiar.

I tapped Dylan and pointed to the sky. Even in car form, Ironhide still seemed to follow my gaze. "It's Starscream!" he yelled, transforming as he did so. The rest of the Autobots followed his example. Bumblebee hurried to the nearest and strongest item he could find, which just so happened to be a semi truck. Bumblebee lifted the truck, as Ironhide and Lennox gave orders to back up. I followed behind Ratchet as he shifted into reverse and backed away. Ironhide grabbed the other side of the truck.

"Incoming!" He yelled. Within moments, the truck had been hit and Bumblebee and Ironhide went flying back. I grabbed onto a metal pole to keep from whipping through the air. My plan was all in vain as a chunk of debris slammed into my stomach. I let go and crashed to the ground. I decided to lay there until I could breathe. I felt a hand grab mine, and I immediately knew who it was. Dylan swiftly pulled me up

.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"You?" He nodded as well. Lennox did a check to see if everyone was okay. I then noticed the most injured person. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a human. It was a bot.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled racing over to the yellow Autobot. Sam was already there, begging Bumblebee to get up. I quickly ran behind him and began to inspect his legs, which had been torn off. There was a circuit that was leaking a fluid rapidly. I knew I was going into a medical and chemical science (yes I had two majors). Even though the medical science was for humans, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that that was going to cause a big problem if it wasn't sealed. I carefully touched and gently lifted it up so I could look at it from all sides. Bumblebee softly whimpered.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered just in time to see Sam shot me a glare.

"Sorry," I whispered to him as well. "But I have to see what's wrong so I can fix it." As I continued to look at the circuit Sam continued to beg Bumblebee to get up. "Sam! I know you want Bee to be alright and he will. I promise I will personally see to it that he is okay. But you have got to stop telling him to get up. He physically can't get up. You're just making him squirm, which is in turn, hurting him more. I know that you're scared just like the rest of us, but you have got to pull yourself together. If not for your own, Mikaela and Bumblebee's sake." Sam paused before nodding.

"Does anyone have any tape?" I yelled. There was no answer so took that as a no. I hissed before pulling my hair tie out of my hair and shaking it out. I felt so bad for what was about to happen.

"Bumblebee I need you to look at me," I said softly. He turned to stare at me and, my heart shattered into a million pieces. The look of fear on his face was enough for my eyes to start watering. "I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm so, so sorry. I don't want to lie to you so I'm going to tell you that this will hurt. I need you to stay as still as possible and I promise that it won't hurt so bad. If you move around a lot the process will take longer and It'll be more painful. Just stay still and be the strong Autobot that Optimus is so proud of." I think that last sentence did the trick because he turned around and stiffened. "Good job Bumblebee. Sam. Reassure and comfort him." Sam nodded and began following my orders. "Okay Bee. In three...two...one."

As soon as I said one, I pulled the tip if the circuit down to the middle and began to tie it up with the hair band. Bumblebee yelped but stayed completely still. As I finished the last wrap, I smiled. "You did great Bumblebee. I'm so proud of you." Bee turned around and glanced at his leg as if to really check if I was done.

"Me too!" Sam agreed. Our victory was short lived as a tank fired in Lennox's direction. Dylan handed me my backpack and I pulled out my "special" gun I had made mini grenades that exploded on impact. I got bored often so I had a lot of mini grenades. They were small enough to fit into the Desert Eagle .50 caliber gun that I got secretly on my birthday from my mom. I modified it so that the grenades fit into the gun like regular bullets. Shoved a bunch of the grenades into my two pockets. If my clumsy self fell now, I would totally be screwed. I handed the bag back to Dylan.

"Please stay here," I begged as I ran after Sam. I looked back to see him follow Mikaela and I sighed in relief. I guessed that he had sensed that the time was not right to be difficult. I easily caught up to Sam and who, upon noticing me, skidded to a stop.

"What are you doing? This is too dangerous." I glared at him.

"Don't give me that Sam. What makes this more dangerous for me than for you? And don't give me that 'oh you're just a kid' bullshit. We both know I'm just as capable as you. I'll be fifteen in a few weeks, meaning that you aren't much older than me." Sam was silent and for good reason. I mean, what could he really say?

"Probably more capable than me," he muttered. I shook my head in disagreement but otherwise, left the conversation alone. Moments later, Megatron appeared blatantly out of nowhere, and I began to instantly regret my decision as being bait. My god, was this guy terrifying. Mikaela and Dylan pulled up in a pickup truck and they both hopped out. Sam handed me the cube, or whatever that was, and it landed heavily in my arms. I looked up to keep an eye on Megatron just in time to watch Jazz literally get pulled apart by Megatron.

"No!" I screamed. No one paid attention to me, and I realized it was because my scream only raged in my head.

 _As we stood on the bridge, waiting for Sam and Mikaela to arrive with the police (or swat or whatever they were), Jazz began to talk to me. I figured it was purely out of boredom, but the conversation was very enjoyable. "So why was you about to jump off that cliff when we found you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Life I guess. I know it's a pretty vague answer but it's the truth." Jazz crossed his arms. "But why? Somethin' musta pushed ya over tha edge." He did have a point. I might as well tell him. I was telling everyone else my personal stuff. Why not a bunch of aliens from Cybertron? "When my dad hit me for the eighty-ninth time. Yeah. I started to keep track after the first time. I don't know. I guess I was just done. It was a selfish move, but at the time, I didn't give two shits." I was taken aback when Jazz suddenly growled. "I'm gonna kill him," he snarled. I laughed. "Be my guest." He had calmed down by then, and we got into a conversation about types of good earth music, food, seasons and locations. It turned out that we liked winter the best, and the idea of hanging out at the beach was very appealing to us. As we continued our conversation, we suddenly heard a loud bang._

This gave me a reason to fight Megatron. This was why I was here. So nobody else could die. At one point, Lennox ran by asking where it was. He nodded and began to give us orders. I knew he was talking to me and Sam, but this was Sam's job. I was just going to protect him. Sam began to freak out and Lennox grabbed the collar, giving him a rather blunt pep talk. He grabbed the cube from my hands and shoved it into Sam's. I followed swiftly behind Sam and Lennox didn't tell me to stay behind.

"Sam, we will protect you," Ironhide said. With that, Sam took of at a run, and I followed close behind him. Suddenly, I had a thought that made me skid to a stop. It occurred to me that I couldn't help them. There was nothing I could do. If Megatron wanted the cube, my little bait distractions were not going to work. I looked at the buildings around me and noticed as people continued to file out at a panicked pace. Another gleam caught my eye and I spotted Optimus speeding down the alleyway.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. I didn't realize that he had stopped as well.

"I have another job to do," I said. I turned around and began to run. I raced over to Optimus and jumped on the rear. He made no move to question me, and we sped along for a few more feet before I hopped off so he could transform.

"Megaton!" He he yelled.

"Prime," said the one and only. 'Oh crap, here he comes' I thought as Megatron transformed and swooped down. Optimus grabbed his wings and I, in turn, grabbed Optimus"s leg. So that may not have been the best idea, but I needed to follow them. We rushed through the air. I gulped as we neared a building, and I prayed that Megatron would avoid it. Of course, no such luck, and we crashed through it. I had no idea how I continued to Optimus Prime's leg, but My hands just gripped his leg tighter. Megatron shifted into a dive and we began to spiral down. Right before I would've become part of the road, I will myself to let go and I fell a few feet before landing on my back. I layed on my back and wheezed for a good two minutes before I stood up to shake my head. I had a job to do.

Luckily, Optimus and Megatron weren't too far from where they crashed. I ran past them and raced into the nearest building. It took me a short amount of time to reach the top of the buildings. The adrenaline carried me as I screamed for people to exit the building. Once I reached the top I peered out of the paned glass window to see if Optimus and Megatron had remained in the general area of the building. Unfortunately, they were close. They were way too close. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction as Optimus Prime went crashing through the building. At the last moment I grabbed onto Megatron's leg, cause yolo right. Er...wrong. I instantly realized I had made a mistake. A very big mistake.

Megatron dropped Prime as if he was on fire, and he reached behind and easily plucked me off of his leg. We went careening to the ground, though he stopped and slammed me into the ground before he himself crashed into it. His terrifying face was only inches away from mine and I whimpered in fear. He smiled at the noise in the back of my throat, and he pressed me to the ground even harder. If I hadn't been focusing on not crapping my pants, I would've made a sarcastic remark about how creepy he was being. My mind wandered off as I thought about...well...yeah. I shuddered at the thought and Megatron completely misunderstood my body language.

He laughed menacingly, and I cringed back in terror. His blaster was pointed at me and took a deep breath. After all, I did say that I was willing to die for the Autobots. If this was the way I went, so be it.

"Your kind…" Megatron growled. "Will die. You will be one of the first to share the fate of your people and planet. 'If you're gonna say something heroic..do it now' I thought to myself.

"No," I said firmly. "My planet _will_ survive. My people _will_ survive. The Autobots will make sure of it. I will make sure of it. We all should have a choice in choosing our fate. Right now, you are making a mistake. You are choosing your fate." Megatron's blaster rose from my face a few inches.

"You sound just like Optimus," he hissed. Suddenly his optics widened and he seemed to be staring into my soul. I was actually beginning to feel a bit self conscious.

"Erm...what?" I squeaked. He narrowed his eyes. It was then that he whispered words that would change my life forever.

"You...a Prime?"

 **BOOOOOM! Was it worth the wait?**

 **Also is that foreshadowing I sense? Also I have absolutely NO knowledge of guns whatsoever, so please don't judge me too hard.**

 **Again, please tell me what you think of Jazz surviving. Also tell me what Megatron could've meant when talking to Rose. I think I already have the plot in my mind, but I would love to see how you guys would like to unfold.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you had/are having a great week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I meant to upload this chapter a lot sooner, but while some people were fixing one of our water pipes, they accidentally cut the phone and internet line. All is well now but I want to let everyone know that it may be a little while until I post again.**

 **Anyways, I've decided to keep Jazz (for now) and I REALLY, REALLY hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

"You...a Prime?"

I stared blankly at Megatron. What was that supposed to mean? Was he talking about how Optimus was my guardian? Or something completely different? Deep down, I completely understood that the answer was option two. That's what scared me the most. Still, I wanted to know exactly what option two meant.

"Wha-" I started to ask, but I was interrupted when Optimus literally flung himself at Megatron, and they both went hurling down the streets. I stood up in a daze and took a few deep breaths. What was I supposed to be doing again? I stared as some people ran in different directions, and some huddled together in fear. Luckily, that sparked my memory. I ran past a few cars and started to direct people out of harm's way. Someone flashed by me, and something silver gleamed in their hands. I whipped around to see what it was. I hissed as I realized it was a phone. An actual phone. The owner...he had to have been a couple of years older than Dylan. This dude was actually thinking about recording the fight. Was he serious. I raced towards him, still ignoring the pain in my foot. I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. "Two alien robots are fighting to the death and your priority is to record it?"The kid shrugged.

"You're here, aren't you? You're tinier than me. Between us, _you_ should be the one to leave."

I glared at him. " _I_ work for the government." So yeah, that was a lie. "This is my job. Now if you want to get killed trying to get close ups, I will gladly help. Would you like me to call over Megatron?" The kid's jaw dropped.

"You know these things?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Awesome!" He yelled. "Can you call the red and blue one over?" My glare disappeared and shock replaced it.

"Tell me you can't be _that_ stupid," I snapped. The guy shrugged.

"Megatron. Is that the red and blue one? I totally want closer footage," he whispered. "Could you really get them to come over?" My look of shock just kept getting deeper and deeper.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! I already told you that they were fighting to the death. You are a freaking idiot. Get out of here. NOW!" He sized up how serious I was, decided he wouldn't take the chance of disobeying me and ran off. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot. I diverted my eyes to the group of people in front of me, and I sighed. This wasn't going to work. I needed to find Sam. I wrinkled my nose in thought. So I _knew_ that Megatron wanted that cube thingy that Sam had. With that in mind, if I followed Megatron, I'd be able to find Sam. Finding Megatron would be very simple. All I had to do was listen for the sound of buildings being obliterated. Yeah… that was easy enough. I followed the loud sound of glass shattering as I set my pace at a run. Once I saw Megatron, I realized another issue. Where in the _hell_ was Optimus?

I hissed softly but kept my pace the same. I glanced at the building and took notice of the different entrances. I ran through the opposite door that Megatron used. Well, Megatron didn't exactly _use_ the door. He more or less crashed through the building. I silently prayed that the building was vacant. I rushed up the stairs and almost let out a sigh of relief. Sam was just heading up the fourth flight of stairs. My legs pumped with adrenaline as I caught up to him.

He gave me a small smile before panting, "So that evil idiot chasing us is Megaton."

I quickly panted back, "Yeah...we've met." He gave a quick nod and we continued our race against time, and maybe even worse...Megatron. All throughout the race, I anticipated the point in time where Megatron would come crashing through. I wasn't sure how exactly we were to survive _that_. Time seemed to fly as we continued our dash to the top of the building. My eyebrows narrowed when I heard a small creaking noise. I frowned and looked back. At that moment, Megatron crashed through the floor. I pushed Sam forward and stumbled backwards. I slipped down the massive hole and held on with my fingers, already pulling myself up. Sam turned around and looked at me, his eyes wide in fear.

"Keep going!" I screamed. "Don't look back!" He momentarily paused before giving a quick nod. The look of fear remained on his face. He pushed himself even harder and I continued to pull myself up. My adrenaline pumped in fear of Megatron grabbing me and I finally slid onto the floor. I jumped up and dashed for Sam. It was only moments until we had made it to the roof. Sam smacked a flare against part of the building and it sparked to life. We both shouted to get the navy's attention. We made it to the edge and on cue, a helicopter rose up from what seem like the depths. Sam hurriedly tried to pass the cube to what seemed like our savior in the helicopter. I nervously hopped from one foot to the other. Come on. It was so close. A loud shot rang out and Sam screamed, "watch out!" I was to late as the helicopter swung forward and sent me flying into the air. I hit the ground with a thud and my ears rang.

"Hang on Sam!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Rose!" Sam screamed. I coughed.

"Present," I whispered hoarsely. Even in the volume of my voice, sarcasm still leaked through. He ran over to me and hauled me up.

"We've gotta go okay? We've gotta go." I nodded and followed Sam. We ran to Optimus as fast as possible but as Megatron scaled the building, I realized that we weren't going to make it. I pulled Sam in another direction and jumped onto one of the statues. He took the hint and swiftly followed. "

Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Megatron asked. When in doubt, be sarcastic. That was my motto.

"Maybe it's a bit of both. But I could ask you the same Megatron." Megatron chose to ignore my comment and he moved on to Sam.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet." Sam yelped as his foot slipped.

"I'm never giving you this Allspark," Sam said defiantly. I smiled.

"Oh...so unwise." Megatron said as his eyes gleamed. I spit out the most common thing ever.

"Perhaps you should pick on someone your own size. Maybe then it wouldn't look so pathetic when you lose." This time my comment was _not_ ignored. Megatron whirled around. "Silence," he yelled as he blasted the statue I clung to. My grip only tightened as the statue rocked backwards. I closed my eyes and screamed. I heard glass shattered and then… it was over. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't _safe._ However, the status was wedged between the building and the window of another building. In all other circumstances, I would've just slid into the window. There was only one problem with that plan. I was upside down. I know. Just my luck right? I clung to the statues elbow as I heard a crash. Debris fell down as gravity helped make it a twisted hailstorm. I closed my eyes and looked down as rock and concrete battered against my head. Once the flying rocks ceased to hit me, I cracked an eye open and looked up. Suddenly, the building began to rock. Another chunk of rock careened down. Unfortunately this time, I wasn't so fortunate. The rock smashed into my hands and I slipped off my life buoy (figuratively of course). I whipped through the air as I desperately searched for something, anything that could save me. I noticed the other part of a building had a window that had been shattered. If I could grab onto it, I'd be able to get in through the window.

I glanced down and kicked the building that was closest to me. I flew forward and my hands caught the windowsill. I gasped in pain as glass dug into my fingers. I pulled myself up and looked around. A light fixture was only a few feet away from me. I could definitely be able to slide down it. I took a deep breath and lunged out of the window. I was barely able to catch the pole, but my hands tightened around it and I slid down, wincing in pain. There was no way I was hiding my hands from the wrath of a medical professional. Or worst...Ratchet. I almost shuddered at the thought. I watched Sam dive into what seemed like a sewage ditch, and I contemplated on which friend I wanted to follow. I frowned and quickly chose Sam. No way was I facing Megatron _again._ I crawled, unnoticed, by the feuding bots and swiftly rolled into the ditch. Sam spotted me and his eyes lit up. I motioned for him to stay quiet, and I hurried over to him.

I was just in time to hear Optimus say, "One shall stand. One shall fall." I slightly smiled, but the moment was short lived when chunks of rock were kicked loose. Sam and I hurried to take cover. I pulled him back towards the middle of the ditch. Now it was just a waiting game. Though the fight remained somewhat in our general area, Optimus and Megatron shifted spaces before returning, and it seemed to follow that pattern in an ending loop. I watched my guardian being kicked through the air and I bit my lip. Optimus wouldn't want me to interfere. I knew this. He'd want me to be safe. However, I _couldn't_ just sit here and watch him be killed for a war that he didn't even start. I- what? My thought cut off suddenly. How in the world did I know that the planet was in war? Or no. _Was_ in war. I began to panic, how did I know that information too?

I breathed in and out for a few minutes. Of all times, now was not the time for a panic attack. That could wait till later. Optimus smashed into the light fixture I had slid down, and I growled. Sam looked at me, and I stared back at him. We both nodded slightly, in unison, and we both began to rise. It seemed that I only one who had was done with this whole fight. Sam crawled out of the ditch, rising as he did so. I quickly followed him out and joined him on his right side. Suddenly I heard a loud whoosh of air. It was safe to say that I heard the jet engines before I saw them. But then, there they were. Like a beacon of light in a darkened tunnel. It was a glory in the terror. It was a- ' _okay that's enough Shakespeare,'_ I cut myself off. As if on cue, every jet and soldier let hell rain down on Megatron. He was being blasted from almost all angles. He quickly recovered and made a break for me and Sam. As soon as he reached down to grab us, Optimus reached out, grabbed his leg, and pushed him so he went hurling over us. I looked up to see Megatron whip through the air in almost a slow motion. Megatron made yet another quick recovery and it was then that I noticed Sam had fallen over.

He rolled over and backed up in attempt to get away from the Decepticon leader. The leader himself made an advanced and in a desperate attempt, Sam flung the cube at me. I reached around and grabbed it, yet I slipped on a loose rock and landed on my back. Of course Megatron had changed his course and I noticed that Sam had managed to get bit of distance from Megatron. Sam watched my every move and I threw the cube back to him. Megatron growled in annoyance, no doubt, and kicked me a few meters away. I winced at my already messed up foot. I stood and made my advance back to where Sam, Optimus, and Megatron were.

"Sam, put the cube in my chest. Now!" Sam looked back and forth between Optimus and I. He got a determined look on his face that I was used to having. It seemed to register immediately his plan of action. Suddenly, I was aware of more information that I had no clue to how I knew. The cube. It was called the Allspark. It was almost life and death itself. My brain scanned the information and I became distant. It was almost like a dream. Or no. It was a vision. When I came back to what I would refer to as reality, Sam had already began to push the cube into Megatron's chest. He turned and gave me a look of desperation. He needed my help. I quickly ran to his side. I was a lot shorter than him and I squatted to gain more power within my jump. Just as I was about to release the energy, Optimus spoke.

"Rose. Please do not do this. It could kill you both." My eyes flashed between my guardian and my friend who was willing to sacrifice his life to save earth. I took a deep breath and smiled slightly at Optimus.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But this is our fight too." As soon as the words escaped my mouth. I pushed myself and smashed my hands into the cube. At that moment, time seemed to freeze for a few seconds as the cube dissipated into Megatron's chest. He fell to his knees, agony clear even on his face. He seemed to seize before he collapsed to the ground almost crushing me. I quickly dodged because the thought of Megatron being on top of me creeped me out. For quite a few reasons. I stood up and limped beside Sam. We both stood in shock as we stared at our fallen enemy. I looked back and noticed that all of our teammates had joined us.

"You left me no choice, brother," Optimus said sorrow ringing through his voice. I looked at the ground and noticed that a chunk of metal had fallen off of Megatron's recently deceased body. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into my back pocket. "Sam we owe you our lives. We are in your debt." Optimus then turned to me. "And the same goes for you. Not only are _we_ in your debts. Our whole planet is. Thank you." Sam and I looked at each other smiling slightly and then back at Optimus. We both nodded in unison. The sound of a vehicle distracted us and we turned our attention to the noise. It was Mikaela, Bumblebee and Dylan. Dylan stared at me and smiled before shaking his head in belief.

I turned my attention to Ironhide who held the body of Jazz. My heart clenched.

"Prime. We couldn't save him." Ironhide said with remorse. Optimus gently pulled Jazz into his arms and sighed.

"Oh Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." I had zoned out again, as new information flew through my head. My eyes widened in realization.

"Rose," a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up.

"Huh?" I wasn't even sure who had called me name. By the look on the Autobots faces I could tell at that point. Optimus looked at me, a hint of worry touching his features.

"Are you alright?" I nodded slowly. I finished my train of thought, and then I bounced up in a small bout of excitement.

"Jazz! I think we can save him." Ratchet crossed his arms. "His spark was ripped in half. There _is_ no fixing that." I sighed. He was _not_ getting the point.

"But we can put it back together." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. Ratchet huffed.

"That is nearly impossible. That hasn't happened in almost two million years. The last person to to accomplish that was a mech named Hill-" I cut him off.

"Hillmender, yes I know. But if we use his technique, then we should be able to fix Jazz." I wrinkled my nose and was distracted in my thought. Distracted enough not to realize the incredulous looks I was getting from the Autobots. I looked back up at Ratchet. "So then all we have to do is- wha- what'd I say?" I looked at the Autobots with a confused look on my face blushing slightly.

"It isn't what you said," Ratchet started. "It's what you know. Care to explain _how_ you know?" I shrugged.

"Not really," I mumbled. Ratchet gave me look and I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! I don't know why I know this stuff. I just do. I promise when I figure this out, you all will be the first people to know." The Autobots seemed only a little satisfied with my answer though they allowed me to change the subject back to Jazz.

"C'mon. If we find out one day that we could've saved Jazz, wouldn't you like to know that we took the opportunity to try. If it doesn't work, then it'll be the end of this. We can bury him or do whatever you guys do. But let's just try. Please."

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. We will try" he said. I smiled. It seemed that while my conversation with Ratchet continued, Bumblebee got permission to stay with Sam.

I secretly wondered if Optimus would stay with me.

Something told me that he would.

 **So I know, I left this chapter off at kind of a crappy ending.**

 **Even so, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back sooner than I though, life's been treating me well. Hope everyone's having a wonderful day/night!**

 **Sorry about any grammatical errors and what not. Some of this was written when I was super tired sooo... yeah.**

 **Make sure to tell me how you think the story should continue.  
Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

I sat in the driver seat of Optimus Prime, the adrenaline suddenly wearing off. Dylan decided to catch a ride in another helicopter, and I told him that'd I'd meet him later. I sighed and leaned my head back on Optimus's seat. I forced myself to remain alert, but I figured that closing my eyes wouldn't kill me. After a few minutes of this, my eyes shot open and I sat up. I had better things to do than closing my eyes. Like for example, figuring out why suddenly I became a Cybertronian historian. It just sort of happened, but I understood that there had to be an explanation for my sudden "newfound knowledge." I frowned as I continued to think about what could've happened to "spark" the knowledge. I remembered that it had started after Megatron's little Prime speech. After that, I had- wait. Megatron's little speech! That was when I first started to have my visions.

It almost made since. Actually...it made no sense at all, but it definitely gave me something to work with. Another thing I had noticed, is that the visions started only when the information was useful at the moment. I had no further knowledge past Hillmender and the war. Those were the only things I _needed_ to know.

"Rose!" I yelped at Prime's sudden tone. It was to get my attention, but I noticed the worry and sharpness added to it. I glanced up and noticed where we were at. My mouth dropped. This is where my mom worked. I glanced around looking for places to escape. I sighed in realization. There _was_ no escape. That, however, wouldn't stop me from trying to keep attention away from me. I saw Lennox already speaking with someone who looked sort of familiar. He turned and pointed back at me. It was then I saw that person's face. It was my mother. As soon as she saw, she raced towards me. I opened my mouth to give an awkward greeting, but she pulled me into her arms and sprinted away from the Autobots. I cringed. Boy was my mom in for a surprise. She sat me down and pulled me into a tight hug. I awkwardly patted he back. Even in this wonderful reunion, I still hated being touched. She released me only to grab my hands. She bent down on one knee and stared into my eyes. She glanced wearily at my new friends. Her questions flew in a fury, and I struggled to keep up.

"Are you alright? Did _they_ hurt you? Why did you leave? Why did those things come to you? And is that your boyfriend?" I blinked rapidly before face palming.

"Mom!" I whined. She looked at me.

"What?" I just shook my head.

"Yes I'm fine. No _they_ didn't hurt me. I left because I had to help my friends. I only know part of why they came to me, and NO! Dylan is _not_ my boyfriend." My mom continued to stare a me while she allowed herself to wrap her head around my answers. She stared at me before _attempting_ to whisper.

"I still don't trust those things." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Mom. Rule one okay? Rule one: don't call them _things_. They are autonomous robotic organisms from planet Cybertron. Or Autobots for short." I turned and winked at Ratchet. He nodded slightly as if to confirm what I had said. I leaned in to talk to my mom softly. "Like us, they have feelings. While they understand you are scared of them, I do not think they appreciate the terminology. It wouldn't make you feel good if they called _us_ things." My mom's ears got red, and I realized that I had totally embarrassed her. I didn't understand why, considering nobody heard me. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Sorry," she squeaked. I gestured to them.

"I'm not the one to apologize to. Plus I'm sure they'd love to meet you." I shot Ironhide a 'control yourself or you'll regret it later' glare. He scoffed. My mom looked at me.

"What did you say to make him mad? Was it the _things_ ordeal?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's just in his personality to be kind of rude. On the inside, he's all fluff." My mom stared at him in interest. I could tell the science in her was starting to show. She slowly stood up and let go of one of my hands. She held the other one tightly.

"Can you introduce them to me?" She asked. I nodded and pulled her along. We stood in front of them and my mom slid closer to me. It was almost like she took a step behind me. I patted her shoulder reassuringly. I pulled her a step closer. I pointed at Ratchet.

"This is Ratchet. He is the medic of the group." I then pointed to Ironhide. "This one is Ironhide. He's the weapons specialist and likes to flaunt it every chance he gets. We were set in this universe to annoy the hell out of each other. True fact." My mom gave me her 'language' look. I rolled my eyes. Who was she, Steve Rogers? Ironhide huffed. I pointed at Optimus.

"And this is Optimus Prime. He is he leader of the Autobots. He's also my guardian." I said my last sentence quickly, hoping that my mom wouldn't _really_ notice I said it. Of course, no such luck. She turned to glare at me.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I shrugged.

"He just watches over me. We have this bond kinda like spark bonding but not in the "were totally going to be together forever and raise a family" way and whatnot. I would describe it as him being a sort of parent guidance in my life." My mom stiffened.

"You have parents. Parents who love you. You don't _need_ anyone else." I shrugged.

"I have you. Optimus is kinda like my dad from another...erm what rhymes? Planet I guess," I said sighing. Man, that would've been so cool. I almost snorted.

No it wouldn't have been. My mom softly growled.

"You _have_ a father." I raised my hand, in an attempt to be the peacemaker. "Well now I have two...ish. Look mom it's not even like that." My mom grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"You don't _need_ two. I don't want this for you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well sometimes we don't always get the things we want, mom. You'll just have to make the best out of it. And stop judging him. You haven't even talked to him. He's very kind and compassionate. He puts others first and loves every member of his team. From my experience, that's better than my dad ever was." My mom gasped at me. I wasn't turning back now.

"You started this fight, and I'm going to end it. What I told you in my room was the truth. I can't stay here with him." Mom lightly shook me.

"But he promised that he would do better. He didn't aim to hurt you. He's just got a problem." This time it wasn't me who spoke up.

"Perhaps it would enlighten you if you knew what your daughter was doing when we found her," Ratchet said.

"Stay or out it!" My mother snapped. I glared at her. She had crossed the line. I yanked my hand away and stepped back.

"I understand that you're upset but there is no reason to talk to him that way," I snarled. "These Autobots saved my life, mom. I was going to jump off of a cliff when they came to me. They _are_ family." My mom suddenly went white. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Mom? Mom are you alright?" I asked panicking. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. I caught her and laid her gently on the ground. I pressed my fingers to her neck.

"Well...she's still breathing," I said grimacing. My eyes averted up as I heard the sounds of footsteps approach. I smiled slightly as I recognized the woman on the medical team. She ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, and I grinned. She leaned back and poked my cheek.

"Dimples," she teased.

So yeah, I had huge dimples.

And in my opinion, they totally ruin my dark and badass agent thing that I have going on. I rolled my eyes. This woman was my moms best friend, Beth. She's always hated my dad, but only _I_ knew that. She'd been the only other person I had ever told about how much I hated my dad. She told me that my dad has hit my mom once too. She'd been about ready to kill him. Sometimes I wished that she had. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I stared back up at her. She shook her head and looked down at my unconscious mother.

"She'll be the death of me, I swear," she muttered. I smiled slightly.

"Well I mean that's my mom. That's Elizabeth for you." Beth laughed. My mom had always thought that her name sounded a lot like her best friend, so everyone called her Liza. Even my grandparents did so. Beth and her team of medics picked my mother up and brought her to what I assumed would be the grown up version of the "nurses office." Once they were gone, I turned my attention back to the Autobots and gave them an exasperated look.

"Are you going with your mother?" Optimus asked. I waved my hand dismissively.

"No. She'll be fine. They'll take care of her." Ratchet frowned.

"I believe that you should've taken that more seriously. Something could be wrong with your mother." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. She has a bad case of the I-can't-handle-the-truth-itis." I snorted. "This is a common occurrence with her. Every time you tell her something even remotely shocking, she freaks out and faints. Happens almost every time." Suddenly, I felt someone grab me, and I was pulled into their arms. By that point I knew exactly who it was, and he swung me in a circle. Dylan gently put me down and glared at me.

"I can't believe that you went face to face with Megatron! And the worst part was that you left _me_ behind," he said, his voice set a whine. I rolled my eyes and giggled. His laughter soon faded and he regained a serious look.

"We're gonna have to speak with a lot of important people." I sighed.

"Yeah. I know." I turned back to the Autobots. "Are you guys ready to face something worse than the Decepticons?" Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Which is?" Dylan saw where I was going with my joke and he finished it off.

"Easy...politicians." Optimus looked at us.

"I am positive that is nothing that we cannot handle." Dylan shrugged.

"You say that now," I muttered. As if on cue, a man approached us and I immediately wanted to die. Okay, maybe that was normal, but I _really_ wanted to die. I knew _this_ idiot. He was one of my dads friends and I'd always hated him. He always acted like he was better than everyone else and to make matters worse, he acted like he _was_ my dad. And a rather creepy one at that.

"Rose? I thought I told you to stay outta trouble. Well you've never listened to me anyways," he said lightly punching my shoulder. I glared back at him.

"And I thought I told you to stay outta jail...but look where we are." His fake and playful expression slipped off of his face and he growled.

"You'd better watch it with me little miss. I'll tell your father and you'll be on your pretty little ass faster than you could say 'help.'" I growled.

"Next time you call my ass 'pretty' you won't be the one in jail, Matthew." He smirked at me.

"Well it is. Last time I checked anyways." My fist curled up and I snarled. I was about to let him have it, but to my surprise, Dylan beat me to it.

"Listen buddy," he growled. " _You_ don't get to talk to her like that. Nobody does. You'd better walk away now before things get ugly." Matthew stared at him.

"What are you her little boyfriend? Well just so you know, kid, she'll always be mine." Dylan hissed.

"That is enough," a loud voice rang out. Matthew jumped back, and I grinned evilly.

"Oh I didn't introduce him did I? That guy? He's Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots and the _last_ Prime. And oh yeah... He's my guardian." Matthew gaped and stared. I continued to introduce the rest of the Autobots.

"This is Ratchet. He's the medical officer of the group." Ratchet crossed his arms.

"I specialize in the care of both Cybertronians _and_ humans. Just hope that you don't injure yourself _human_." My grin deepened as I pointed to Ironhide.

"This is Ironhide. He's the weapons specialist. Try not to get on his bad side," I said.

"Consider it done," Ironhide growled. I continued with the introductions as Bumblebee approached. Sam and Mikaela were still chatting with a government official. "And that is Bumblebee." Bee must have heard the end of our conversation because he pulled out his blaster.

" _Who tha fuck-do you think you are- talking about- my Rose- like that?"_ I bit my lip nervously. I prayed Bee wouldn't shoot him. At least not in front of everyone.

"Bumblebee. You will _not_ harm him. No matter how arrogant and disrespectful," Optimus said. Matthew seemingly got the hints and jogged off, shaking his head and disbelief.

"I wanted to terminate that human," Ironhide fumed. I waved it off.

"That's just his personality. If it wasn't, maybe he'd have a girlfriend or something but that's just how he chooses to be." Optimus began to speak, but he cut himself off and looked up. I glanced up as well, noticing what he saw. It was another official, except this one looked like he actually mattered. I braced myself and added another internal groan. This was going to be a long day.

 *****four hours later*****

I rubbed my eyes and let out a breath of relief. The government had stupidly decided to dump Megatron in the ocean. I rolled my eyes at the thought. It was quite difficult to hold my laughter at Optimus face expressions the whole time. Though he hid his annoyance and frustrations well, I saw through it. What could I say. I _had_ told him what he was in for. He should've dipped when he had the chance. With no one around, I let myself smile. For the next week or so, I would stay at the base with the Autobots before the government decided what to do with me. I went to pull my phone out, before realizing that I didn't have it. I growled. Then it hit me. Those people didn't track _my_ phone. I had Ironhide crush it for no reason at all. I breathed in and out through my nose before walking out of the small hallway. I could mourn the death of my phone later. As of now, I had an Autobot to fix.

* * *

I walked into the main lab where Jazz rested on the table. I glanced around and noticed that no one else was in the room. The Autobots sill must have been in meetings, and Dylan was allowed to go home. I still questioned their judgement on sending him home without a guardian, but I figured that the government had their reasons. I smiled. _Perfect_. I could fix Jazz without Ratchet's telling me what I was doing right or wrong. I began to work on him, trying to remember the exact instructions on how to fix him. I began with completely pulling his spark out. That part was simple and easy. Next I grabbed a screwdriver and dug out the main circuit. I was relieved to find it still intact. I continued on to fix minor circuits that helped his spark function. Moments later, the rumble of footsteps sounded in my ears, yet I made no move to face them. I finished closing the circuit before glancing up. I yelped in surprise at how close Ratchet watching me.

"Geez dude. A simple warning might've been nice." Ratchet ignored me and pointed to a circuit that was exposed.

"Why didn't you fix that one first?" he asked pointing at it. I held in a sigh. My ultimate goal was to _not_ snap at him because he totally scared the crap out of Matthew. This was definitely going to be a long night. I turned to look at him.

"Because that is one of the least important circuits. I'll fix after the one I'm working." Ratchet sighed.

"Okay, now why in name of Primus did you remove this part?" I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them and gave Optimus a 'help me' look. Optimus stared at me before speaking.

"I believe that it would be best if we _all_ rested. Jazz will be there in the morning." Not _exactly_ what I was expecting, but it was understandable. I glanced over at the couch that had recently been placed in the lab. One one arm, there was a blanket and a pillow on the other one. They had offered to bring me a bed, but I respectfully declined. It wasn't necessary. It's not like I would _really_ be sleeping in it anyways. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. It was at these moments that my phone would be the most missed. I always plugged in my earbuds and listened to music at night. I sighed and laid down, turning away from the Autobots. I only used the pillow because of the temperature in the room. My feet would be fine because of my socks, so I curled up and closed my eyes.

***two hours later***

I blinked into the black, vast room before sitting up. I knew for a fact that I wasn't getting _any_ sleep. I glanced at the Autobots. They must've really been physically and emotionally tired, because even as I stood up and walked to the lab, no one stirred. I walked over to the door and pressed the button on the wall. The glass for slid close. I relaxed a little as I remembered that this part of the lab was completely soundproof. I sat down at my chair and resumed working on Jazz. I began fixing a new circuit as I hummed to one of my favorite songs. After about two hours of just adding wires, closing circuits, and replacing parts, I had finished...with his spark. And that was about it. I rolled my neck and shoulders back and sighed. I glanced through the lab, and my eyes settled on a coffee machine.

So a little info on me… I LOVE COFFEE! Like seriously. That stuff is addicting. I glanced up where I noticed mugs and styrofoam cups. I grinned. Maybe this night wouldn't be so terrible after all. I raced to the machine and went through the process of starting everything.

Beth had gotten a mug made for me which read "My mom told me to make friends... so I found some robots." I smiled the mug and placed it underneath the machine. I walked back over to Jazz and and began the second hardest part. I was almost halfway done with placing his spark back into the top half of his body, when my coffee was ready. I put a medical conditions worth of sugar into and added some creamer. I slowly brought it over to my place, before slowly taking a sip. I couldn't help the sigh of pleasure as I swallowed. I mean how could one _not_ love coffee?

I continued with the top half before grabbing the small laser and melting part of the metal together. Now any normal person would have hesitated to let me use anything that involved heat, yet here I was. I mean, I honestly would've done more damage with a box of matches then the tool I held. Once the top half was finished, I started my second cup. Oh yeah, this was going to be great. Once his spark was in the top half of his body, the time came to restart it. Believe it or not, it was already pulsing a very, very dim blue. As soon as we had made it to the base, Ratchet put down a device in the lab. Apparently it was like a The Cybertronian version of a defibrillator. It was safe to say that all hope would have been lost if it weren't for that slight dim of his spark. I quickly plugged it into the entrance of where energon was transferred in and out.

I bit my lower lip nervously as I charged up the machine and pressed the main button. As I had expected. His spark flared, before dimming once more. I sighed before trying again. It was the same out come. I tried again. At this point, I wanna starting to panic. It should've been working by now. I amped (the electricity. Not as in music) up the machine before pressing it again.

Nothing.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. If I hadn't worked then, this time it wouldn't make a difference. I tried again, and like expected… nothing. I set down the device and stared at Jazz.

"Come on Jazz," I whimpered. "What am I doing wrong?" This time, to myself. I grabbed his hand.

"Please work… Please." I sighed again. What was the use? I picked Ratchet's machine up and I glanced at Jazz one more time.

"Primus help him," I whispered.

I smashed the button, all my hope flowing out into my fingers.

And Jazz's spark lit up like a blue ember at midnight.

 ***cackles in victory* That was sooo much fun to write and read over. Clap for Rose!**

 **I truley hoped that everyone enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check in from time to time.**

 **I love you all and see ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii you guys!**

 **I just wanted to let you all know about somethings concerning this story and stuff. So for one, I am working on another fanfic concerning The Outsiders (which may or may not be posted as of now, I really don't know), and though I will still post this one, it will defiantly be less...I'm sorry. But I promise I haven't given this one up!**

 **I also want to be a little ahead on this story so in order to do that I'll need a bit of time.**

 **Also I don't know if Autobots "recharge" in Bayverse, but they do in this fanfic, lol.**

 **Anyways, that's about it! I hope you all have a wonderful week/weekend!**

 **(just added this) I'm SOOOOO freaking sorry that this chapter sucks! I haven't posted in so long and I wrote a crappy chapter to add to that fact. Again, I am so sorry.**

 **Enjoy! (even though this chapter is awful)**

 **Chapter 11**

His spark flared up and pounded as if it hadn't been able to do its job in a long time. In a way, that was true. I grinned and panted in relief and excitement. That was it. I knew that Jazz would be alright. I quickly gulped down my coffee and started another one. My blissfulness couldn't be contained as I continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat. I worked at a frantic pace drinking about four more cups of coffee. Once Jazz has been almost full reassembled, I leaned back and smiled. I glanced at the clock, which read 6:57. I wrinkled my brows. The rest of the Autobots really must have been tired. I imagined that they would've been awake. I figured that Jazz would wake up in about ten minutes. That would be enough time to get his systems back online and the energon flow steady enough to keep him alive. I busied myself with cleaning because I couldn't stand leaving things a mess. I started my next cup of coffee, briefly wondering if it would kill me. It was only a few moments before I heard Jazz stir. I glanced back at him, and before I knew it...shit hit the fan.

"I'm gonna kill you Megatron," Jazz snarled, his blasters already activated and shooting. I shrieked and ducked for cover under the table, my coffee spilling everywhere. With each blast, I heard something break.

"Where are you?!" Jazz growled. I whimpered and slowly stood up, my arms raised in a peaceful gesture. Naturally he was turned the other way.

"Jazz," I screamed. He whirled on me, his eyes glinting with a fierce light. When he recognized me, however, he lowered his blaster.

"Rose?" He asked, his accent briefly gone. His normal voice was odd. It sounded like it _should_ be Jazz...but it wasn't.

"Yeah, it's me," I whispered. ' _Please don't shoot me,'_ I thought. "You're alright. Megatron is dead." Jazz fist pumped the air victoriously.

"Did _I_ kill 'em?" He asked. I frowned, not wanting to ruin his fun, though I didn't want to lie _too_ much.

"You didn't kill him, per say. However, you injured him so bad that it was an easy kill for the rest of us." He shrugged.

"Just the same. I'll take it. But why don't I remember any of da tha stuff you sayin'?" He winced.

"Well Jazz. Megatron sort of...er killed you. But I fixed you and now we're here." Jazz looked horrified.

"He killed me. And _you_ fixed me?" I growled and threw my hands in the air.

"Why does it matter _who_ fixed you. Everyone acts like I'm stupid. I received the instructions and I followed them. Why is it so hard to believe that I can follow instructions?" Jazz blinked before settling for another shrug.

"I don't know." Then his optics lit up. "Where are the rest of the Autobots? Can I see them?" I glanced out of the glass and gasped. How did they _not_ hear me almost die? They all rested in their same positions. I glanced back up at Jazz.

"Let's wait until their done recharging." _Recharging. 'What did that mean?'_ I asked myself. I squinted. If I didn't figure this out soon, I could tell it was going to get me into trouble. I grabbed my cup of coffee and have Jazz a stern look. "Now if I can trust you to keep quiet in here, we can surprise them, kay?" Jazz nodded excited.

"Hell yeah," he cheered. I nodded before walking out of the room. I turned back around suddenly.

"And one more thing. No flips and or showing off. And Jazz? I'm glad your back." I sat back down at the couch and glanced at the Autobots. I wondered if any of them were dreaming. If they did dream. And if so, what about? My thought process was interrupted by the sound of metal clanking and shifting. My immediate thought was that Jazz couldn't keep still, but when I looked up, Optimus was transforming into his robot form. He groaned softly, and I frowned. His joints creaked. I'd have to get Ratchet to check on that later. ' _Could Autobots get arthritis?'_ I wondered to myself. I was interrupted again, as Optimus spoke.

"How long have you been online?" He softly asked. I shrugged.

"Awhile," I said.

"How much recharge did you get as of last night?" I coughed.

"Um...none?" He shook his head and sighed.

"I will make sure that you are in berth on time tonight," he said.

"Well unless you can find some music and or medication, I'd just be staring into the room the whole night." Also I wanted to point out his choice of words, but I understood what he meant. I vaguely wondered if any other human would. To me, it just sounded like common as confirmed, something was wrong with me. ' _Yeah, you're a freak,'_ I thought to myself.

"You require medication?" This time a new voice sounded. I looked up to see Ratchet. "Why didn't you inform any of us?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I didn't think about it. At the time, it wasn't so important." There was a slight silence as my gaze rested on Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"I suppose we should get to work," Ratchet said. I panicked, the surprise already being ruined. I quickly recovered and wrinkled my nose for effect.

"Not yet. I have something to tell you guys, and I want to say it once and at the same time. I want everyone to be awake so I can just say and get it over with." Optimus turned to me, his optics dimming slightly.

"Shall we be prepared for bad news?" He asked. I shrugged and gave them a sad look.

"I suppose it would depend on who you were." Ratchet nodded and it had a certain weariness to it.

"Will it be necessary for me to wake the others up?" He said glancing at the resting Autobots. I shook my head. I stared out of the window until I heard another Autobot transform.

"Good morning, Ironhide," I said without looking away from the glass. He grunted in acknowledgement and turned to Ratchet. I allowed myself to zone out and allowed my mind to take over.

This was the first time that I was willing and accepting a vision. Instead, I got a flashback.

 _It was quiet at first. A light white mist expanding across a dark horizon. Then, as if I was watching a movie, I saw my life. From when I was a baby. My mom gently rocking me and whispering softly. My sister grinning at me, and giving my head a soft pat. My dad. Giving me the same look of hatred I so often saw. I watched myself grow up. I watched myself playing with friends and being in school and blushing when boys stared at me. I remembered when me and my mom and sister would bake and my sister would throw four in my face before laughing and pulling me into a hug._

 _I remembered a time where I was happy. Even in my flashback, I was able to think about how long ago happiness was._

 _When I was ten, my life had changed. I saw what could be described as a montage of my dad hitting me. Of my dads friends coming over, getting drunk and using me as a toy. I felt myself tremble at certain memories. But then it was over. I was standing at the cliff, taking a deep breath. Then it flashed over and I saw Sam and Mikaela. I watched as the Autobots crashed down from the heavens. Then I was at our recent battle. Megatron had me pinned and I feebly squirmed. Then I saw myself. As I was now. Sitting in on the couch as the Autobots desperately attempted to get my attention. I noticed that in all of the panic, Bumblebee had transformed and he lightly shook me. I waited for everything to end, for me to once again face reality. But to my surprise, it never came._

 _I quickly wondered what was left to see. Then I knew. It was the future. Ironically enough, the visions flew by quicker than my past. I only caught bits and pieces of it. But then I realized there was a reason. Then I learned another lesson. A very important one at that...Everything happens for a reason. Once my vision began to fade I saw one more vision. It was of me and Optimus. We sat on a cliff ledge. The same one I was going to end my life at. We stared over the horizon at sunset. Then as quickly as it had began, it was over._

I blinked a few times before trying to remember what had happened before I had left planet earth for a bit. The Autobots stared at me, their bright blue optics flashing with worry, even Ironhide and Optimus. Then I remembered Jazz.

"Sorry. But um… I had to tell you guys something." They were all silent, most likely deciding whether or not to discuss me before listening to what I had to say. I laughed breathlessly, though they wasn't a trace of humor in it. "I'm serious. I'm fine. Just me being weird. I'm sorry." Optimus eyes flashed to Ratchet and his glance was returned with a slight nod.

"Look I promise I'm mentally stable...well for the most part...okay like fifty percent. Yeah that's probably more accurate," I said smiling. I regained a serious expression. "I really have to tell you guys this, though." Optimus was silent before nodding.

"Continue. Take your time." I gratefully nodded at him.

"Well I… well you know what? I changed my mind. I shouldn't be the one to tell you guys this," I said looking down.

"Whoever is necessary," Ratchet said. I took a deep breath before slowly meeting the Autobots gazes. I let myself burst into a huge grin. From the looks on their faces, they were definitely under the impression that I was going mentally insane. I could almost swear I saw Ratchet lean forward and Optimus's face morph into a look of confusion for a second or two.

"I'm just gonna let him tell you. Come on out Jazzy," I yelled. On cue, Jazz wheeled out of the lab before transforming and flipping into the air. I stood up and ran of to him, the rest of the Autobots close behind.

"Jazz, I told you to do _one_ thing. Just one!" With that, I allowed myself to back away into the lab and let the Autobots reunite. I continued to clean up the room. I was cutting myself of with the coffee. It was a miracle that I wasn't peeing myself at the moment. I stretched and sighed. I watched from the outside as I scooped the remainder of metal into a trash can. I patted around my pocket and pulled out the piece of Megaton. I jogged to the microscope and placed the piece under it. The texture was odd, like a human fingerprint. I frowned wondering if I could get equipment to test the genetic makeup. I wondered. Would they have chromosomes and just how different were our genotypes, eventually affecting our phenotypes. I bounced back and forth. This was going to be great. Science but not from a classroom. I heard the sound of footsteps, and I quickly straightened up and dropped the piece back into my pocket.

I looked up to see Ratchet. He gestured outside of the room where the rest of the Autobots were. I nodded and followed him. Optimus glances at me.

"As I am sure you can imagine, we have many questions." I nodded seriously.

"Of course. It's only fair that I answer them to the best of my abilities." I was proud of my ability to sound polite and proper when I wanted to. Ratchet asked the first.

"This was done while we were in recharge. How did you manage to get it done so quickly and efficiently?" I nodded, fully expecting the question.

"Well for one, I never really finished. That's why I told him to lay off of the flips," I glared at Jazz and he cowered behind Bee. "I have tiny hands too. It's easier...but that's not what you mean is it? I don't know. All of our lives would be so much easier if I knew." Ratchet nodded and gestured for the next person. It was Optimus. Unlike Ratchet's question, his question caught me completely of guard.

"Why did you heal Jazz? You could've left him as he was. But you didn't. Why?" I frowned in thought. Then I knew the answer so fast it came as a surprise I didn't realize it before.

"Because he's a part of me. I'd do the same thing for any of you. All of you are to important. I'd easily do anything for any of you." Ironhide took a step closer.

"Even sacrifice yourself?" I nodded.

. "Easily," I said confidently. "I don't know how. But all of matter. You're needed for something bigger.

" _Which-is?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you...actually, I might not. It would depend. Anyways, any more questions?" I had a feeling the answer was no, but I still wanted to be sure. No one spoke up.

"So I'm assuming our schedule includes more meetings and dealing with more _people_." Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"You refer to people as if you aren't one," he pointed out.

"When I was younger, I used to refer to myself as something in a human body." I was a strange child, thinking about things that no five year old should be thinking of. While normal five-year-olds were worrying about toys and friends, I was busy trying to understand my strange mindset, so much that even _I_ understood that I was not normal.

"Something," Optimus repeated.

"Something. I'm just not normal. Not human." I giggled. "Am I creeping you out yet?" No one answered as we all heard a noise. My head snapped to the door and Lennox, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, And to my surprise, Dylan filed in. Sam was the first to notice Jazz.

"Wait. How did you and Rose fix Jazz this fast?" He asked Ratchet. Ratchet shook his head.

"I had no participation in repairing him. It was all Rose." Dylan grinned and raced over to me. He picked me up and spun me around.

"You are so amazing," he laughed. "Not only did you face Of with Megatron, you totally revived Jazz." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay let's get a few things straight. First off, I didn't face off with him, okay? Cause if I did, I'd probably be dead. Actually no. We had a brief...er conversation and that was it. And secondly, technically Jazz never fully died. Though faint, his spark was still functioning." Dylan waved it off.

"Technicalities," He said. I gave him a look. "Yeah. That's why I said technically." Dylan shrugged. I felt another hug and I turned. I was shocked to see it was Mikaela.

"Thank you for helping Sam," she said smiling. I grinned.

"Don't thank me. I hardly did anything. Sam saved himself. He's the hero you should be thanking," I laughed. Sam turned to me.

"No. Not true. You were the one who got that cube in his chest. And you survived Megatron." I rolled my eyes.

"All thanks to Optimus. Plus, he wasn't going to kill me." Dylan crossed his arms.

"Of course he was! That was his purpose. To kill all of the humans and whatnot." I shook my head. "That's not true. He was looking for the Allspark. Sure, maybe disposing of all humans was a plus, but his main purpose was to find the Allspark." Dylan threw his hands in the air.

"So that's why he would've killed you!" I glanced around.

"Lower your voice, Dylan. There is no reason to yell. I'm positive he wasn't going to kill me. I mean, he was. But then he looked at me. Anyways by the time that happened, he was gone," I lied. Optimus glanced at me, and I knew. I was definitely planning to tell him, but I wanted to be alone. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We're all awesome and you survived Megatron. Now let's go do something." I raised my eyebrows.

"Do something? Like what? We definitely aren't cleared to go anywhere." Dylan shrugged.

"So? We won't go far." I shook my head. "Listen Dylan. The government isn't something to be messed with," I said. Dylan frowned but started a conversation with Jazz. I watched him, wondering how one could just start a conversation like that with another person so easily. I thought for a moment.

"Ya know, I was wrong. If all of you went with Bumblebee, it wouldn't be such an issue. He's cleared," I said wrinkling my nose in thought. Dylan fist pumped and cackled. Bee quickly transformed and Dylan jumped into the back. Sam and Mikaela followed him. I waved and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going with them?" Optimus asked. I shook my head.

"Not right now. I still want to check on Jazz and whatnot. Plus being social isn't really my thing." Ratchet stepped forward.

"I will make anymore repairs necessary." I nodded at him.

"Thanks. Though I _was_ looking for a reason to stall. I have to go back and see my mom at my house. Hopefully I can get my dog too. I'd might as well do it now than procrastinate." This would be fun.

"Once permission is granted, I will go with you," Optimus said. I smiled.

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

I sighed and checked the time on my new phone. Later, I was going to have to take off all of the tracking devices and whatnot. I was proud to say that it all of my music and docs and accounts and apps still remained on my phone. Optimus quickly checked to make sure that I had given him the correct address.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's the big white house at the end of the road. Unfortunately you can't miss it."

Optimus hummed in response before asking, "unfortunately?" I shrugged and let my head rest on the cold glass, and the window gently vibrated, as if Optimus was reassuringly rubbing my head. I sighed as we pulled into my driveway and I slowly turned the volume up. I jumped out of the car and walked to the door. I typed in the password and opened it slowly, praying that nobody was in the living room. Of course I had no such luck. I almost wished I went with Dylan, Sam, and Mikaela. My dad stood up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing leaving like that?!" I cringed back before regaining a serious look.

"Some friends needed my help. Plus I know you didn't miss me." My dad growled.

"I know _I_ didn't miss you. You could've actually killed yourself and I wouldn't have cared. But your disappearance was killing your mother. God, your so fucking stupid." I clenched my teeth and looked down. I knew he wouldn't put his hands on me. Not now at least. In a quick decision, I bolted past him. I heard the loud pounding of the soles of his feet hitting the ground and I just quickened my pace. I raced into my room and slammed the door, effectively locking it. I grabbed a duffel bag and threw whatever my hands touched into it.

The process took all but five minutes, and when I finished. I finally let myself breathe. I jogged to my window and peered out of it. I let myself think of all of the events that had led up to this as I slid out of it. I raced towards Optimus Prime, his doors already opened, and his engines already roaring. I easily jumped in and the door slammed shut. I distantly wondered where my dog was, but before I could do anything about it, we were already backing out of the driveway. I sighed and let my head rest on the window. It seemed that I spent a lot of time doing that.

"Can we go somewhere? Somewhere quiet and peaceful." There was a long pause as I waited for Optimus's answer. Finally he spoke. "Of course. I believe that I have found a quiet spot. We will arrive shortly." I assumed her heard the desperation that leaked through my voice because suddenly, nothing else mattered. We silently drove as I thought about what I was going to say. Then I realized. There _was_ no thinking about it. I just had to be honest and say what I was thinking.

He would understand.

He had to.

Because if Optimus Prime didn't understand...no one else would.

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Make sure to review and give me opinions on how you'd like the story to continue.**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ SO I CAN EXPLAIN MYSELF!**

 **Okayyyyy I totally know you guys are all gonna flame me for this chapter but I totally deserve it. I know it rings a little "Disney princess of the elements" but please bare with me as we go through this Moana, Elsa, (and every other princess) friendly chapter. So I simply wanted you to read this so you could hear my excuse...IT WAS FOUR A.M. Okay I'm sorry but I wasn't in my right mind and it made a little sense so I just went with it. (I am so getting flamed) I swear this will be useful in later chapters!**

 **Another thing is...I have decided to NOT post The Outsiders fanfic just yet (skip to two years later lol) cause I really like to focus on one thing at a time especially with school and whatnot.**

 **Also if you read my Burn story and noticed that it was gone, I deleted it. I had written it specifically to get the message out (about The Outsiders thing) and then I realized...yeah. So that's gone.**

 **You'll probably be able to tell that I had like eight thousand different ideas for this chapter so it makes no sense at all... I'm praying**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful spring break (If you already had it already, or if you're not in school)! We were lucky enough to leave Tennessee before it flooded.**

 **Another thing is that we will be testing like all of next week, so I'll definitely be behind on my writing. I apologize for any inconveniences :(**

 **I hope you enjoy this Disney chapter and I know I'm getting flamed!**

Chapter 12

I climbed out from the drivers side and pulled my shoes off. Whenever I went out for a hike or something, as dangerous as it sounds, I always took my shoes off. I supposed that just helped me connect with the earth more, whatever I thought _that_ meant. I lightly stepped around as I sighed. Following the huge Prime, I carefully avoided rocks and sticks. He stood tall and mighty as I felt myself try not to break. I gave a violent shake before I took a deep breath.

' _I'm okay. I'm okay,'_ I thought to myself. I was telling the truth. I was. I had to be. Suddenly, I didn't want to talk anymore. That brief, period of weakness was over. I clenched my fist and glanced up at my guardian.

"Listen, Optimus. I'm sorry I made you change times around with the government and stuff...but maybe we ought to just leave. I don't know what I thought I was gonna say anyways." Optimus turned to me and the look on his face was so...strange. He was a robot from planet Cybertron. The leader of a group of strong and powerful rebels. But yet, his face still tried to mask hurt. I hated myself. I've hurt everyone around me. First my mom and dad, then my friends. And now him. God, I hated myself.

"You don't trust me," he stated. Every word spoken by him shattered me.

"N-No," I stuttered. "That's not it. I just don't trust myself to speak, I guess." Optimus's optics dimmed for a slight moment.

"The first step to trusting others is to trust yourself." I smirked.

"Mhm, how cliche." (Like what I said five minutes ago wasn't cliche.) Optimus frowned.

"You must take advice seriously. No matter how...cliche." I sighed and placed myself on the ground.

"Yeah, I know. You're right and I'm sorry." Optimus nodded and surprised me by reaching his hand down and gently picking my up. He placed me on his shoulder, and his hand only dropped once he made sure I wouldn't fall. I sat crisscrossed, my hand digging into his shoulder plate. I leaned against one of his neck cables and sighed.

"What's wrong with me, Optimus? And don't say nothing" cause that isn't true. There has to be some reason I'm like...you." Optimus sighed, revealing how stressed and tired he was. Almost amazing how one little sigh could tell a giant story like that one. I leaned farther into his neck and mimicked his sigh.

"Listen Optimus. I know that you're my guardian, but this should go both ways. Maybe you should...I don't know. Maybe you should..." I sighed, trailing off. Why was this so difficult for me to ask?! I sighed and attempted to start over. "What I'm trying to say is...well maybe you should ta-" Ratchet's voice blared through his inner comm., effectively cutting me off.

"Optimus...We've found a location in which you will be able to clearly transmit a signal and message to Autobots in hiding." Optimus paused before throwing a quick glance my way. I waved my hand dismissively and his shoulders slightly fell.

"We are on our way." His voice rang so regal and strong, only I was able to see the stress that resigned in his form. He offered his servo and I quickly hopped onto it. Once it was a good distance from the ground, I jumped off and easily landed on the ground. I jogged over to grab my shoes, easily slipping them on as I raced towards my, now transformed, guardian. I slipped in and the doors slammed shut behind me. From there, it was a silent trip as we both seemed to get lost in our thoughts.

* * *

Our arrival, though expected, was very dramatic. I began to assume that's how Optimus was. Graceful. Kind. Selfless. Powerful. Slightly intuitive. Intuitive for the most part. Okay, _very_ intuitive...Everything that I was not.

I huffed before jumping out of the passenger side. And here I was feeling sorry for myself. What was new? ' _Pathetic'_ my thoughts hissed. ' _Unworthy.'_ I rolled my eyes 'Unworthy? Unworthy of what? Being graced by your annoying presence,' I shot back. What I assumed was my conscious snorted. ' _I mean, you are the one who is currently having a one sided conversation as of now.'_ I sighed and tried to push it out of my head.

I glanced up and attempted to jog around the rest of the Autobots. To my surprise, I succeeded and stopped when I was in the outer layer of the woods. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. It had a naturally husky smell, though it smelled very fresh. The scent was engrossing and I felt a beam of light shine on my eyes, which still remained lightly shut. I stretched my arm out and my hand lightly brushed a tree. I began to walk, just using smell, sound, and touch to guide me through the forest.

I eventually paused when the feel of trees disappeared. I gently reopened my eyes, and I gasped at the sight. I was in a clearing. It was so vast and wide, I wondered how no one had ever come across it. Butterflies fluttered about and birds tweeted, a soft hum that had me to my knees. I sat, my legs splayed to the side as I grinned. Here nothing mattered to me. Not my parents. Not the Autobots. Not even myself. I was simply...at peace. I slid my arms along the grass and I gently laid down. A dandelion swirled in the wind, seeds gently falling and resting on my nose. Suddenly I yawned, and my eyes closed before I knew what was happening. (Cause Alice and Wonderland? Why not.)

* * *

My eyes shot open and I gasped, panic rising in my chest as I immediately began to hyperventilate. Where in the world was I? I was just in the forest clearing...wasn't I? Well I definitely wasn't now. I was staring off into a light blue ocean on a vast cliff. I glanced down at myself and raised my eyebrows at the odd costume change. I now wore a simple white dress that blew with the breeze. My shoes were gone, not that I minded, and a simple flower was threaded into my long black hair. In my moment of of awe and confusion, I still had enough room to be slightly annoyed. I mean what was this? A Disney movie? Yeah, I was Rose Menor, princess of the mentally unstable. I scoffed but looked back at the ocean. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Jump," it whispered. It wasn't like when I had to jump when we were being hunted. No. This voice was different. Calming. Sort of like Optimus. It was gentle and sweet. From the moment I heard it, I trusted it. I glanced back down at the water, completely unafraid now. I stepped closer to the edge and paused. In the water I saw something. A flashback this time, not a vision.

 _I stood at the beach, my best friend urging me to follow her into the water._

" _Come on Rose! Hurry up! The water feels so nice and you promised to teach me how to swim." I shoved the rest of my sandwich into my mouth and waved it off._

" _Yeah, yeah. Just come chill up here and eat. Then we'll wait for a bit and then I'll teach you," I shouted, my mouth completely stuffed. She snorted impatiently and divided into the water, giggling when she popped up. I sighed. My nerves were so short that day. Like I anticipated that something would happen. Perhaps that was why I was so hesitant to get into the water. She floated out farther and I immediately stood up._

" _Alice! Get back over here now! You are in the freakin' ocean for crying out loud!" She rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry._

" _Whatever mom," She growled. By then, I bounced on my feet, impatient._

" _I'm serious, Alice!" She sighed, but caved and started to make her way towards the shore. From there… it was a blur. I had felt the wind blow before I had spotted the wave. I squinted as I gasped._

" _Get out! Get out now Alice!" By then, I was racing to grab her, and she snorted._

" _I'm coming, geez." She finally noticed my expression and she turned, her mouth making a horrified o shape._

" _No!" I shrieked. By then, it was too late. The wave has crashed into the shore line, slamming me backwards and taking my best friend with it. I immediately pushed myself up and dived in the water, swimming in the direction she was pulled in. My eyes burned as the salt invaded my pupils, though I didn't care. I frantically searched around until I found the clip to her bathing suit. I shoved it in the top of mine and swam up for air. I allowed myself two gulps before taking another dive down and, thank god, finding her._

 _I pushed myself, adrenaline pumping, and just as I reached my hand, a sharp pain stabbed my foot. I winced and looked up. It was a piece of coral. I quickly got loose and swam to my friend, blood pouring out from every direction. I prayed that no sea animal would smell it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, gasping as I followed. Throwing her over one shoulder, I tried not to panic as she laid limp over my arm. I swam to the shore, this time using the waves to my advantage, riding them back._

 _I quick laid her on her stomach and immediately began chest compressions. I screamed for someone, anyone to call 911 as I kept pumping my hands against her still chest. Tears poured from my eyes as I begged her to stay with me and I kept pushing, even as I was yanked off of her. I kicked for a short while, but eventually stopped fighting._

 _My best friend was pronounced dead at the scene._

I blinked as the swirl dissolved back into the ocean. The wind whipped easily through my hair and I frowned. I went to clench my hand shut, but an object stopped me. I opened my hand flat, revealing a tiny sphere of light. Though it shine magnificently, it was clearly connected with the ocean. With water. I glanced over to my left, as if I expected someone to be there. I tentatively held out my hand. I shuddered slightly when I felt someone trial a hand down my arm. That confirmed what I believed. This wasn't human. It was...something. I knew for a fact that this wasn't Cybertronian, though I understood that he was somehow connected. Its hand ran down my arm curled my hand around the light. I took a deep breath and looked behind me. I saw, yet I couldn't _see_. It was a mist. A mist that drew out his form. It was crouched at my level. He maybe? Perhaps I'll keep it at "it" until I know for sure. It sighed before standing up.

"We must focus. Time is limited. Remember what you are here to do." Jump. Right, I was supposed to jump. Without any warning whatsoever, I gracefully whipped through the sky, turning my body as I fell. The water smacked into my back, yet it didn't hurt at all. I sunk, light splayed around me, my breathing unhindered. I glanced around, the tired feeling returning. I smiled lazily as a dolphin whizzed by me before stopping and spinning around my in a effortless rhythm. Sort of like the dandelion.

My eyes closed once again and I began to drift.

* * *

My eyes shot open once again and I was in a different location. At this point, I understood this..dream.. I took a deep breath and it spread throughout the arctic air. I immediately spotted a cliff edge and I drew towards it. My gloved hand brushed across the smooth ice and my...friend, briefly tapped the ice twice. It suddenly seemed to flicker to life with a bright flash of light. I saw my vision again. This time, however, it was quite different. But yet, it was the same. The light dimmed to a faint purple and blue as my vision began at my future. It flashed by quickly, as it had when this vision first occurred, yet it paused at very important points.

In a brief flash I saw myself. Optimus. Death. Imminent death. Not my death. The light flickered and it settled at a figure. The voice spoke for the first time in this setting, briefly startling me.

"Your bonded," It said, tone soft, yet blunt and matter of factly. It almost seemed as if it didn't like the choice.

"Bonded?" I softly whispered. I saw another flash, yet this one was normal. Like when I had found out about Hillmender. It was simply information on what being "bonded" meant and what it entailed. I was still confused, not because I didn't understand what the term meant. No. I easily understood that. It was just...well this figure. It wasn't human. I staggered away from the ice and this time, this sleep. It wasn't as easy as the rest. Welcomed? Yes. Easy? No.

My eyes fluttered shut and I slipped away.

* * *

This time I was somewhat prepared for what came next. Though I didn't clench up and gasp, my breath came out in quick, startled pants. I glanced around and softly smiled. I lightly rested on rocky edge that seemed to connect to, well… nowhere in particular. I glanced down and bit my lower lip. Great, another outfit change. I did have to admit, however, that this outfit was way more comfortable. I wore a lavender shirt that was somewhat like the dress that I wore at the ocean. It followed with the breeze and flowed in the same direction. I had on white shorts that came up some ways past my knees.

I immediately blushed and faces away from my friend's presence. I didn't want it to see that. I heard it...him step behind me.

"You're ashamed." It was a simple statement of fact, not entirely a question. I clenched my fist and glared at the graying sky.

"I need to be stronger. I _have_ to be stronger." There was a pause.

"And these?" It paused to trail a hand down my leg. "These are all weaknesses in your eyes?" I paused at the question.

"Yes." He chuckled softly. Sadly.

"Is it the blade cutting into your skin, or is it what causes the blade to even cause contact with you body?" I shuddered before sighing.

"It's the feeling of being enough. I can't ever be enough. No matter how much my family and friends and even the Autobots need me to be! I can't be enough for them. I keep trying. It will _never_ happen." The voice corrected me quickly, as if I didn't know my own emotions. God, I hated how it was right.

"Perfection. You strive for it. If you can be perfect for others, then maybe you'll be enough for yourself. Tell me. Could you name one person in your life who is perfect?" Though I knew how stubborn and childish I was being, I quickly snapped back at him.

"Optimus Prime!" The voice sighed fondly.

"Ah, Orion Pax." Another flash of a vision. Orion. That was his designation before he was named Prime. "Believe it or not, he is far from perfect. He reminds me much of you. Not with the imperfection. But you have the same personality." I sighed.

"Yeah right. He's intelligent, kind, elegant, and compassionate. I'm snarky, rude, a massive pain in the ass, antisocial, and very, very annoying." I ran a hand through my hair, only to find out that it was pulled into a sharp ponytail.

"A demeanor that you have simply created for yourself. It isn't how you truly are. We both know that." I shifted before blurting out something I thought we had moved on from.

"You," I said quickly.

"I'm sorry?" The voice replied, genuinely confused.

"You're perfect." The voice was silent for a very long time. I almost wondered if I had offended it.

"I have made mistakes as well. I...created." I knew that that was all I was going to hear about that. I decided to ask a question, mainly to clear something up.

"What...are you?"

He laughed.

"In you and your friends terms, I am a mech." So he meant my Autobot friends. I snorted. Who was I kidding? They were my only friends. Other than Sam, Mikaela, and Dylan. So he would suffice. I glanced at the edge. I wasn't going to wait for him to tell me. I glanced back at him, and I could feel him smile. In one quick movement, he brushed his hand down my leg again, and I gasped. My scars vanished in one smooth wave.

"They are no more." I stared at him in awe and tears pooled in my eyes. I turned back around. I went back to what I had been about to do. I stared at the grey sky...and jumped. I fell through a huge thunder cloud and was shocked with a jolt of electricity. It didn't hurt though. It felt...nice.

I searched for the tiredness, and it came with ease.

* * *

This time, I awoke with everything on fire. It burned with a pain so unimaginable, I couldn't scream or even gasp. My head whipped around, searching for my friend. I knew. He was gone. I felt a new presence. Something grabbed my arm and yanked my up roughly. All in one, the pain was gone. I stared at the body which was surrounded in vicious embers. I whimpered softly.

"Why?" I whispered softly.

"What?!" The new voice snarled. I hated it. It was so harsh. Like it didn't care about anything but power.

"Why does fire always mean evil? The rest of the elements can be just as evil! It's not fair for fire to be singled out like that!" Why in the world was I so pisses about this?

"I want my friend back. Now! Bring me back my friend!" There was a small gasp and then he was back, arms wrapped around my sobbing and shaking frame. He murmured apologizes over and over while gently running my back. I gently fluttered my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Even though I couldn't fully see him, I knew that he was smiling.

"You've passed the final test. I couldn't be more proud." Test? What test? Before I could ask, a single spark drifted and landed on my cheek.

I slumped forward and I was gone before my friend caught me.

* * *

This place was new. A new, new. A very odd new. The place was pitch black, as black as a winter midnight, and just as cold too. I heard a soft whisper, and the voice was gone.

"Use them." I knew _exactly_ what he meant. I flicked my hand out before drawing it out towards my face. A flame flashed as soon as I thought if it. I immediately did the same with each, and as soon as it began, it ended.

* * *

I was back at the forest clearing. I glanced back at my friend.

"When can I see you again? _How_ can I see you again?" The voice smiled.

"It's simple but complicated. Simple as thinking of me. Complicated of forgetting. If it is an emergency, you may call my name...and I will come." I glanced back at him and grinned. "But I don't _know_ your name." He smiled. "You do." This grin. My grin. It was a new grin. One that would remain new until the end of time. I laughed. His hand lightly trailed across my face, and my eyes began to flutter shut.

"Until we meet again," I whispered. A pause.

"Show no one." Another pause.

Finally, "Until then."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open softly I was back at the outer layer of the woods. I sighed in contentment. Suddenly, I remembered the Autobots. I shot up with a gasp and ran my fingers through my hair. I frowned when I felt something hard resting on the top of it. I pulled it off, wincing as it caught in my hair. I gingerly pulled it out and my eyes widened in disbelief. In my hand, I held a crown. ***This is so cringe. Just pretend that it's like something from a cool fantasy for my sake. Which it sorta is...kinda***

But not like the ones princesses wore.

This one was different. It was laced with prices of pitch black and gold metal, where a gem of each element was stranded in a divot between each outline of breakage. In the middle, a large white piece of clean cut quartz.

I eyed it speculatively, as I turned it over in my hands. On the inside, I saw a few symbols that I looked closer to read. _Anything._ I immediately understood. This crown, this thing. It would take the shape of whatever I wanted it to. I believed that I would simply have to think about it. I scrunched up my nose as I thought of what to test. Once I had the idea, I thought of it, and it appeared on my finger. A beautiful ring shone bright in the sunlight. It looked better than a princess crown.

I wouldn't admit it, but I thought the crown looked pretty. I assumed, using the common sense that I had left, that I just had to think of it disappearing and maybe it would. Like an internal button or something like that. I shrugged. This was getting to much like a kids show. It probably didn't even _do_ anything. I sighed and made my way through the forest, the ring vanishing. I really didn't like this so much anymore. I mean I understood if I did _something_ with the elements. That would be super awesome. But with the outfit changes and settings, and crown, I was likely to burst into song at any given time. Once I was fully out of the forest, I looked around. The Autobots were seemingly in the same positions they were when I left, though some glanced around, confusion on their faces. Was the universe stupid or something?

And it was then that I learned: karma is a thing. As soon as the thought was processed, I tripped over a tree root (like where did it come from? I was exiting a forest? Oh yeah). I went down with a loud thump and my head smacked into the dirt.

"Okay geez! I didn't mean it," I muttered trying to rub the dirt off of my face while at the same time, I attempted to keep a tiny bit of dignity intact. It didn't do crap considering I was still on the damn ground. Everyone glanced my way, and I blushed, looking. I prayed that everyone would just leave it alone and let me get up when I wanted to, but seemingly, the universe wasn't finished with me.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, body fully turned around as he made his way towards me. Instead of giving a ration response like I intended on, I groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright."

' _Curse this clumsy body'_ I thought to myself. Optimus offered me a servo and I took it.

I jumped up and dusted myself off, walking away muttering, "That didn't happen okay?" Optimus returned to his original spot, and I treaded behind him. He glanced at at me, and I raised a brow in surprise when he offered me me a servo. I quickly climbed onto it, and he gently set me down on his shoulder. I waited silently as he began the message. As it continued on, I grinned. He was so selfless and well...Optimus. Amazing.

"With the Allspark gone," he began. "We cannot return life to our planet." I stared out at the sky with him until he had finished. He paused. "We are here. We are waiting."

I climbed down from his shoulder and glanced back at Sam and Mikaela. Oh gross. It wasn't the making out that got me. It was cringe they were being about it. Like really? You bought and discovered an alien car and you decide to potentially reproduce on it? I ran up beside them and banged on the hood.

"Okay that's it children, party's over. I'm sure Bumblebee doesn't want you two all over him. Come on get up. Optimus just gave a great speech and you missed it putting Mojo to shame. I was referring to slobbering if you didn't get it." There was a pause and a look of confusion from the two. Ratchet spoke first.

"They couldn't have heard that message. They _shouldn't_ have heard that message. _We_ didn't even hear his message." I threw my hands up and began to walk away, showing just how over this I was.

"Alright...Great."

* * *

I stood in a circle around the Autobots and I internally facepalmed. The only reason I had wanted to talk to Optimus was to explain when I started to see my visions and when I was magically able to see Cybertron's history. God, I hated myself sometimes. Or more often than not.

Great! I was right back to where I started. Did the whole "Disney in the Forest" thing just _not_ happen? I paused. I didn't _really_ hate myself did I? I mean, I do some pretty good things.

I paused. Oh. Primus. No! Was this what the voice meant? That every bad thought about myself would be argued. Between just simply hating myself and another voice arguing against the fact that I hated myself, I honestly couldn't decide on which was worse. Dylan lazily slung an arm around me, and I resisted the urge to throw it off. I wasn't a big fan of physical contact. Much. Sam glanced at the two of us and wriggled his eyebrows.

"So what, are you two like a thing now?" He asked. He gave Dylan a playfully dangerous look, yet it had a strange seriousness to it. "You like my sister? I break your face if you ever hurt her." I giggled and rolled my eyes at my "brother." Sam and I did have a relationship somewhat like siblings. That was before we helped kill Megatron together. When we had killed Megatron, this brought our sibling status up by a thousand times...whatever the number was before.

"I'm serious Rose." He growled, crossing his arms.

"I can tell," I said, faking innocence. Mikaela smiled. I gave her a smile and she returned it in a full grin. Whatever the issue between me and Mikaela. It had been solved. She was like my best friend and I knew I was like hers. Sam waved his arms around.

"We should have a party. Like a celebration party." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh and just _who_ would we invite? The government?" Sam frowned.

"I was originally just thinking of us and the Autobots, but I guess they could come if they wanted to." Dylan jumped, his arm that was around my shoulder snapping and pointing at Sam.

"Now we're talkin'. I'm thinking lights, DJ, lots of food." Sam grinned like a maniac. "I like your style." Mikaela bit her lip.

"What if we have, like a formal party? I feel like more political people would prefer that idea more." My eyes dimmed.

"I personally think that we shouldn't even _have_ a party. I already have a feeling that it won't turn out well." Dylan dramatically huffed.

"Stop being such a party pooper! But if we were to have a party...which would _you_ prefer?" I growled and threw my head into my hands. There was an expecting silence and I sighed.

"I guess I would choose...a formal party." Mikaela clapped and gave me a high five. Sam turned to the observing Autobots.

"What do you guys think? formal or wild?" I turned and glared at them.

"Don't answer that." Jazz completed a backflip and whooped.

"Wild baby, wild!" He whooped for emphasis and I growled and shot him a look.

" _Sorry babe... Wild it is,"_ Bumblebee said.

"What radio or music piece says that?" I muttered to myself.

"I would prefer formal," a voice spoke up.

"Ratchet," I wailed. From there, Ironhide agreed formal and everyone stared at Optimus. I gave him a pleading look.

"In comparison to Rose, I do not believe that a party would benefit us as of now." I fist pumped into the air.

"Yes! See Optimus spoke. No party. Ha!" There was a quiet silence before someone broke it.

"However, I would prefer a formal gathering." I wailed and faked sobbed.

"Oh come on! We literally can not have a party right now. No one is gonna let us do that! No way it's getting approved!"

* * *

"It got approved," I muttered myself in disbelief. What. The. Actual. Hell? I was muttering to myself as every single person (and Autobot) laughed at me. Except Optimus, of course. Though it was no where close to a smile, his eyes were raised with a _hint_ of amusement.

"This is _not_ funny!" I growled to everyone though my gaze tore through my guardian. His eyes raised and he tried, without success, to keep a neutral expression. Dylan turned to me.

"Rose," he started in his ' I really want something and I'll love you forever voice'.

"What?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"Listen, we all know you think this is a bad idea. But for one thing, you may have a bad feeling...but you just hate being social. This'll be good for you" I glared at him.

"So you think putting an antisocial person in a room of a lot of people is a good idea? You are a damn genius." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Okay so forget that. But my point is that you've showed us pictures of your room and it looks super nice. So what I'm getting at… can you-" I cut him off.

"Plan the party and think of a theme? Fine." He glared at me.

"You left me there stuttering and looking like an idiot and you knew what the hell I was trying to say?" Everyone laughed and I quickly joined in.

"I mean look at the bright side. I'm planning your party." Dylan waved his arms.

"Oh goody," he muttered. This started another round of laughter. I rolled my neck back and frowned.

"Okay first we need to think of a theme. I'm thinking Autobots, which humans would define you as best as robots which you should all adequately be grateful for. We normally would associate robots with silver which is a very classy color." I paused to sort out my train of thought.

"So silver and thoughtful maybe." Mikaela frowned.

"I've never heard of a "thoughtful" theme." I nodded at her. "Exactly. It would be the next first, yet it would be very quiet without the craziness of normal party. We could have slow music and fountains." I was, without a doubt, thinking out loud, yet again I knew, without a doubt, my friends could almost see gears turning in my head. Suddenly, I jumped in a sudden realization.

"Oh my god, I can call my families party planner!"

Dylan gaped.

"You have a party planner?! You rich asshole!" Mikaela and I both squealed and she grabbed my hand, ignoring his little comment, as we jumped up and down. Dylan then cleared his throat and and Sam scratched the back of his neck, both looking sheepish for a reason I couldn't exactly pinpoint. Mikaela narrowed her eyes at the two boys suspiciously.

"What did you two do?" she questioned, eyes flashing in a 'don't you dare try to pull one over us' look. Dylan looked at Sam while Sam glanced at Dylan. I then realized what they had done. I crossed my arms and gave them a blank, neutral expression.

"That party's tomorrow isn't it?" Dylan blanched.

"Erm...well. Maybe." I leveled a look on him.

"You are both idiots. Plain and simple. Let's go Mikaela," I said grabbing her arm and stalking away. Mikaela grabbed my hand and we walked through the crowd of Autobots. I pulled her into the lab and she slammed the door behind us.

* * *

In the end of the whole ordeal, I had personally discussed the party with the governor dealing with the Autobots and pushed the date back two days. To my utter shock and surprise, I was both nervous and upset about the fact the the president would be attending our little gathering. ' _Great. More ways this party could go wrong.'_ Since it was only around four in the afternoon, Mikaela, Bumblebee and I meet up with the planner, discussing classified stuff, decorations, and decor. Though I hadn't fully been introduced to the planner, it was safe to say that we were acquaintances considering the fact that he planned many of my parents parties.

The only thing I _really_ knew about him was that his name was Mason. I usually attempted to avoid those said parties. This was the person that was recommended to me by the government, though I had yet to see him ever throw a tame party. They were normally about as wild as Jazz. It seemed as he painted the mental picture of what the party would look, sound and how the vibe that it would reveal itself, Mikaela began to slowly change her mind about her wanting a formal theme.

I, however, wasn't backing down. Once he got to the point of talking about fire, four DJs and alcohol, I raised my hand. He sighed, knowing about my overly cautious personality (when it involved other people of course), and he clearly didn't want to deal with it. On a short note: I didn't care.

"I don't think that those things will be necessary. Perhaps the farthest we should go is one DJ, no fire, and maybe at best some wine and champagne. After all, the president will be joining us and I highly doubt that he'd want his reputation to be ruined by a few shots of fireball or vodka." Mason pinched the bridge of his nose, and I gave him a leveled, neutral expression. However, he eventually backed down with a sigh.

"Very well." Mikaela gave me a pleading look and I shook my head. Absolutely not. This party was a horrible idea in the first place, so I had every right to be cautious.

Mikaela sighed and we continued to make further changes.

* * *

I stared out at the night sky and briefly checked my watch. It was currently about one in the morning, and I had managed to sneak out of the base without anyone noticing. I frowned up at the stars, knowing and awaiting another restless night. I rubbed my eyes and blinked up at the moon. I hummed a soft tune and glanced around me. It was so quiet and empty around me. So...peaceful. I sighed and leaned back against the grass. I wondered about myself.

Truly wondered.

Who was I? Not just in a sense of mentality, but who was I as a whole? What was I destined to be? It was something that I had honestly wondered my whole life. All those years of being different and being afraid of who I would become. Now that I was in my place, I knew it didn't matter. I wasn't saying that my past years weren't important because they were. Because they _are_. I knew they were helping to shape me and I knew that I wasn't done with these feelings.

I sighed and thought about every Autobot I knew.. They were all so brave and ready to stick by my guardian's side. They would die for the cause just as I would. I glanced at the moon again, this time studying it thoroughly. I didn't get as much credit as it deserved. It really was impressive. Staying in orbit with earth while earth stayed in orbit with the sun. On top of that, keeping the ocean under control and much more. I wondered how it felt to be the moon. I stood up, preparing to leave, with my unanswered question.

I gazed at the rocky planet, squinting as something seemed off about it, though I couldn't put my finger on it. Without warning, it gave a brilliant flash, and I knew. Not who I was because it came apparent that I would never know who I was.

I realized that I wasn't supposed to. But I knew who I was supposed to be. Who I would live up to be.

I was Rosalie Menor.

And _I_ was _truly_...the last Prime.

 **And I'm ready for the heat ha lol (I've been joking but please don't hate the story because of this weird chapter)**

 **Rose also won't really wear that thing in "crown" form. Probably mostly as a ring or necklace. I'm still cringing.**

 **Also a party! Ha, I hate parties just like Rose. I don't blame her. (Also I just noticed that this is my longest chapter so far...oh boy)**

 **Feel free to review!(unless you're gonna flame me cause in that case, don't review lol)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this horrendous chapter which may or may not have ruined the whole story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ**

 **Okay...(I know, I know)**

 **So...first off...I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! It's been like... MONTHS. And I honestly don't even have an excuse. The only thing I could say was...ENDGAME. But like, I literally saw it the first day it came out and I'm STILL not over it. The first week I almost cried EVERY SINGLE DAY. Like how pathetic XD**

 **But seriously, now that it's summer, I'll try to get more done( so I say now XD).**

 **So here's the REAL announcement: for everyone who was suspicious of some...character, here's the chapter. So I had this plan in mind for what I wanted to with said character for a bit, but I wasn't sure how to enforce it. This was one of the WORST ways I could've done so, but I really needed to get a chapter out XD**

 **Needless to say, the next chapter will be much more exciting because a new guy, or should I say 'mech' arrives. (I'll go home, I swear) Just try to get through this one, and the next chapter will make more sense, I swear. Yet, you still get a good look into Dylan's mind sooo... not sure it's a good thing, but imma shut up now.**

 **Please try to enjoy!**

Chapter 13

I spent the next day resuming my task of pulling a party together, and may I add...Dylan and Sam didn't do _anything_. On the day of the party, Mikaela and I had gone back to my house to get ready. Apparently, my dad was out on a business trip, and my mom was away with one of her friends in the Caribbean. That meant we had the house to ourselves. On a much brighter note, I had gotten Alice back. As it had turned out, my mom had kept my dog in her room until I "returned". I was surprised to find that Mikaela instantly loved her. She was adorable though. I figured that I would bring her to the base one day, just so the team could see her. Though Lennox wouldn't admit it, I knew he had a thing for dogs. I had also gotten to meet Sarah and his daughter Annabelle.

 _Annabelle was just the sweetest thing, and Sarah surprised me by immediately throwing her (not literally) into my arms. I expected her to cry at the sudden change of human, but she took one look at me and giggled. I couldn't help but grin and coo at her. After I handed her back to her mother, I gave her a look._

" _And I expect that you'll be attending Sam and Dylan's party?" S_

 _arah blushed and shook her head, yet her eyebrows were raised in confusion. "I thought it was you and Mikaela's party? And no, we weren't invited. Supposedly only the important people are coming."_

 _I snorted and rolled my eyes._

" _Do I look important to you? Well, either way...you're coming and I don't care who says what. I am planning it, so if I say you can come, then you shall." Sarah laughed nervously._

" _Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude."_

 _I waved it away. "You're fine. You and Lennox should come." Then I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Please. Don't leave me alone with the boys." Sarah laughed, though this time it was actually out of humor._

" _You have Mikaela. Also, speaking of boys, are you and Dylan a thing." I went to respond, yet something stopped me._

" _Nope."_

 _She gave me a look and I smiled despite of myself._

Mikaela went through multiple outfits she was choosing between and she asked my opinion on everyone.

"Hey! What if we matched. Like not exactly. But same colors and whatnot." I shrugged. "Fine with me. But we have to be there in a little less than four hours, so you'd better choose now." Mikaela nodded in understanding and finally, for the love of all that was holy, finally, she picked out a dress. I nodded in approval, after all, this meant that I'd be able to wear my favorite color. I glanced at her and frowned. Mikaela looked down slightly.

"What is it?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just thinking about a hairstyle for you. That's just my 'deep in thought' look. She smiled and scrunched her nose.

"Could you make it look like yours? Like with the curls that are pulled back?"

I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I grabbed the curling iron (which I was smart enough to leave out).

Mikaela turned back to me.

"What are _you_ doing for your hair?" I just shrugged.

"I'm just gonna curl it and pull it back into a ponytail. Maybe put like a small flower in it. Nothing big." Mikaela sighed and stared at me.

"You really _don't_ want to go do you?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No. Not really." She gave another side and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine. Trust me." I gave her a small smile and stood up. I quickly grabbed the curling iron and rushed into the bathroom. It took me all but ten minutes to finish and I came out quickly, but my quick pace ceased as I stared at Mikaela, who had something in her hand as she stared into her lap. I frowned and stared, not exactly sure what to do. See, my definition of "comfort" was entirely different than most people's. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, so I slowly walked over and gave her shoulder a soft pat.

Her head snapped up and she gave me a surprised glance. My face remained neutral, even as she gave me a soft, fake smile. As my expression bore down on her, she sighed and ran a hand across me bed.

"I'm sorry. I just…" she paused. "I wanted to let you borrow something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you shouldn't let me borrow it if it's upsetting you _this_ much." She shook her head as soon as I noticed her left hand. It was closed around an object and it shook with a sudden sadness that I couldn't pinpoint. Slowly, she turned her hand over and opened her palm. I smiled slowly as I saw the blue flower that rested in it.

She took a small breath before speaking.

"I-It was my mother's. She gave it to me. Right before-" she cut off. I didn't matter. I knew what came next. She quickly cleared her throat and handed me the flower, standing up and walking into my bathroom wordlessly. I bit my lower lip as my gaze bore a hole into the flower. This was wrong. This was her _mother's_. It just wasn't right. Yet, on the other hand, I knew that if I didn't accept it, I would hurt her feelings. I let out a frustrated sighed as I went through a battle of logic and emotion. Naturally, as I wasn't used to it, emotion hit with a blunt attack and logic was tossed to the ground. I sighed again and quickly clipped the flower in my hair. As I felt a small gust of air rip lightly on my back, I turned and saw Mikaela. She wore a huge grin on her face and tears streamed down her face. It was a good thing she hadn't put on her makeup yet.

I had openly and bluntly refused to put anything on my face that had even the slightest bit of resemblance to dirt, yet then again, when have I ever _really_ gotten my way? So there I was, my face dusted with a light blue eye shadow, yet I refused to call it anything but dirt. I wasn't giving her the benefit of the doubt, though in the back of my head, I had to admit that it was pretty. I mean it was in my drawer. Yeah you know, the one I haven't opened in months. My mom always used her makeup with the competitions and whatnot. But now, as I stared at Mikaela, a guilt like no other spread through me. I stood awkwardly, staring down at my feet.

"You look so beautiful," she whispered. My head snapped up in surprise.

"Thank you," I said, my voice strained with a false politeness. She seemed to sigh to herself and with one turn, she was back in bathroom.

' _What is happening?'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head before thinking back to Mikaela. Her dress. Hers went up a ways past her knee, while mine wasn't so er…revealing, it was still quite short. I had tried to talk her out of it, but her mind was set. I personally assumed it was because she wanted to look good for Sam, yet I kept the thought to myself. I did, however, let my lips curl into a little smirk, which she immediately caught onto with a blush.

"What?" She asked, though it sounded more like a demand. I just waved it off with a "nothing," and turned around, waking out of my room to grab a drink.

Anyways, I had necklace that I thought would go really nicely with her chosen outfit. I quickly jogged to retrieve it(because as much as I hated the competitions, boy did it teach me how to run in heels). I did keep it at a jog, however, because I wasn't in the mood for the heel to snap under the white, marble floor. The necklace was in my moms room, but it was my moms. Though I wasn't planning on telling Mikaela, the necklace had belonged to my grandma. She was my life. I adored her more than anything. I sighed thinking about her. Would she be proud of me? I knew he answer...no. I but the inside of my lip and rapidly blinked, my method of calming myself down. I walked back into my room, and was surprised to see Mikaela resting in my bed. Maybe I was gone longer than I had realized. She raised an eyebrow, most of her emotion tried to appear hidden.

Competing only with Optimus Prime in the competition of hiding feelings, I easily saw through it. Mikaela knew that.

Still she asked, "where did you go?" I blinked and shook my head slightly. Oh yeah. The necklace. I quickly held it up for her to see, and she gasped in awe.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! Where did you get this?" I smiled slightly. "Oh it was just a gift. I want you to wear it because I think It'd look nice on you." She grinned and turned around so I could clip it. I quickly did so and smiled at her finished look, looking somewhat satisfied with myself. Quite a rare feat if you asked me. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. As soon as I read the numbers, I immediately began to panic.

"Oh man! We've gotta go," I said as I grabbed my friends arm and pulled her through my house. I picked up my pace as Mikaela shot questions at me, which I ignored. I stepped outside, surprised at how cool it was. The wind snapped quite fiercely and I grinned. I loved cold wind. I didn't know why, I just did. Ever since I was little.

Optimus stood in my driveway, pacing around, most likely getting worried at the time we were taking. As soon as he made eye contact with...me, he gave a relieved sigh. I glanced at Mikaela, ready to ask her if she had seen him show an emotion, yet she stared at him like nothing happened. Then I realized what it was. Most likely to her, it just seemed like he was moving his shoulders. Like he was simply shifting. So why did I know he was sighing? It wasn't like I heard it. I just...knew. Without a word, Optimus transformed, and the two doors gently opened. Mikaela and I hurriedly jumped in, and the doors softly shut behind us. Mikaela was smiling, while my neutral expression was being threatened with an emotion of regret. This was going to be bad.

I just knew it.

* * *

The NEST base rang with a different energy than normal. The usual tense and professional vibe it gave was replaced with a classy, troubled vibe. I glanced up at Optimus who also bore a concerned expression. So I wasn't the only smart person who was calculating all the ways this could go wrong. The party wasn't due to start for another half hour, and I had just finished helping set up. As I expected, Sam and Dylan were M.I.A. I was going to slip out if they brought anything illegal. Nobody would _really_ know I was gone. Besides, I had planned to stay out of the spotlight anyways.

Optimus went to rejoin with the rest of his team, and I was surprised when he looked back as if he expected me to follow. I blinked before speeding up to join them as well.

Ironhide glared at anything and everything, Ratchet curiously scanned every human(except for me 'cause I made Optimus tell him to stop), Bumblebee hopped around impatiently, excitement filling his optics, and Jazz was already starting to dance around in the corner, his music on shuffle, though I couldn't really say anything because the volume was at a tolerable level, and Optimus was well...Optimus. He looked down at me for a second, an optic ridge raised before speaking.

"As a human, we thought it best to ask you the do's and don'ts of your race." And why the hell he choose the most antisocial person in the world on how to act around humans, I still can't figure out. I gave him a look, though I had everyone's attention now, and all stared at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed and went to run my hand through my hair, though I shot an annoyed look at Mikaela as I remember I had put it into a Ponytail. Everything that went wrong with my attire today, was being completely blamed on her. With absolutely _no_ remorse. At all. I bit my lip and tried again.

"Well I wouldn't exactly know about do's and don'ts because I find it hard to get offended, yet I could offer advice on how to handle humans." I gave Optimus a look, clearly asking for permission to continue. He gave a quick surprise glance, though his neutral expressions was back almost immediately, and nodded.

"You may proceed." I nodded and continued on.

"Okay so one thing you need to know about humans is that we are a very insensitive race. Don't be surprised if a few humans call you 'machines'. I know it'll offend you to the pit and back, but address them kindly and professionally." The Autobots all gave me an odd stare and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What'd I say this time?"

Ratchet spoke, usually the one to point out what I say.

"To the pit and back?" I gave him a fake goofy smile, that he believed, and I threw my hands into the air.

"Sorry... It just slipped out," I said. That's was about all I had. This was escalating slowly and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I supposed it was a whatever thing. At least at the time. I quickly finished off my list, surprising myself by adding a few 'do's and don'ts', making sure to use my normal language only. Optimus only nodded after I had finished.

"Thank you. Your suggestions are greatly noted." I nodded back to him. I frowned afterwards though.

"Have any of you seen Sam and Dylan?" I asked.

Bumblebee shrugged.

" _I was going- to ask- the same-thing. They said- they were going to- come back- within ten minutes."_ I glanced at Ratchet.

"Where is Dylan?" I questioned. He gave me a 'how should I know' look. So Ratchet was sorta Dylan's guardian be default, and he didn't take the news like Optimus had had thought he would. I had no sympathy for the Prime when Ratchet straight out refused to associate with him. Especially when he gave me a pleading look to assist him. I mean, after all, I had _warned_ my guardian. Finally after two whole hours of debate, Ratchet finally relented with a huff. It lasted for about eight in a half minutes.

After immediately disowning him after he told the medic he lost points on his test because he didn't know where his lungs were located at, Ratchet had firmly told Optimus that he wasn't dealing with someone who thought the heart's job was to take in Carbon Dioxide and thought the Cybertronian spark worked the same way. Before the two mechs could get into another argument, Bumblebee had promised that he would take care of him too. Besides, he really liked Dylan. He was like a younger version of Sam.

Ratchet shrugged at my question and gestures to Bumblebee. I gave Optimus a look and he gave one to Ratchet. Ratchet, however, seemed to be used to the look because he simply grabbed a wrench from...Yeah where the hell did he even pull that out from? He twirled it effortlessly between his digits, and I wanted to call him out for being a show off, but I preferred the wrench to remain in his hand. I huffed and checked my phone again. "Well if they aren't here in a little less than ten minutes, they're missing their own party." I glanced back at Mikaela, who was helping someone turn a table around. As soon as she was finished, she lightly trailed to our area, her eyebrows perking up in confusion.

"Is everything all right? What are you guys talking about? If it's important, shouldn't you wait for Sam?" Though I said nothing, the question annoyed me to wits end. Even if all the Autobots wanted to tell me something important, Sam didn't have to be there. I raised my eyebrows at her and she gave me a look. I glanced up and was surprised to see that Optimus was giving me a look as well. His was different, however. His was one of confusion, like a 'I thought you two were friends' look. I shrugged and mouthed ' _I thought so too.'_ He gave me another look, though it was a look of surprise at me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out the issue.

Just as I was about to mouth him a question, I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I immediately tensed up and moved to defend myself. It was an instinct I had developed when I turned nine. To this day, I still wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Jumpy huh?" Lennox said, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. "You need to learn to relax," he continued on. I narrowed my eyes, though it had a playful edge to it.

"I survive."

He scoffed.

"Yeah I'm sure. Where's the twins?" The twins. Everyone's nickname for Sam and Dylan. Surprisingly enough, Jazz came up with the nickname. When he presented it, the rest of the Autobots gave a light chuckle, while Ratchet groaned. Everyone had looked past it, but I figured it was like a inside joke. Maybe mechs they knew. I wanted to ask Optimus, but I figured it wasn't my business. I was surprised that my "Cybertronian powers" were put on hold. Of course it was when I actually wanted to know information. I shrugged. "That's what we're all trying to figure out. Where is my dearest Sarah" Lennox frowned. "Did they just...leave? What form of transportation or they using? Also, _your_ Sarah isn't feeling well." Lennox glanced at Bumblebee, waiting for a response. I snorted, glanced around and bit my lip.

"I'm not exactly sure. Are there any cameras we view. At least we'd have an idea of where they went." Lennox smacked his hands together.

"On it," he said as he briskly walked away. Ratchet snorted as he walked away. I didn't want to ask but as I was about to, I was surprised to find that Optimus beat me to it.

"Is everything alright, Old Friend?" Ratchet snorted again before answering.

"I don't see why he went to find an actual security camera. We could've done it just as easily."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You hacked the security cameras?" He shrugged.

"Naturally," he said, as if the statement made perfect sense.

Optimus gave him a reprimanding look, but said nothing else. I didn't blame him. Optimus was a smart mech.

I checked my phone again. "Well, they are officially late." I glanced around. "And lucky for them, so seems the president." As soon as the statement left my mouth, the President himself walked in, a whole squadron of armed guards closely following. I gulped and tensed up, my shoulders squaring, and I had an overwhelming urge to salute. He quickly made his way over to our group, who had made a line, all stances regal, but Mikaela's. She just wasn't used to it. I didn't blame her. I had gathered that he knew my name considering he knew my mother personally.

I had never met him in person, however. He firmly shook my hand and gave me a surprisingly wide grin. I tried my best to return it, but it came out as a forceful grimace. He seemed to notice a little, but he moved on to Mikaela. I glanced up at the Cybertronians above me, and I gave them all a reassuring look. I would introduce them. The president glanced at me and I knew he had the same idea.

I nodded and began, starting down the line.

"This is Jazz . His positions lies with the head of the Special Operations group." Jazz dipped his head down, his normal well...Jazzy personality, disappearing in a sparkbeat. The President gave him a respectful salute. I moved onto Ironhide.

"This is Ironhide. He serves as the Weapons Specialist." Ironhide followed Jazz and dipped his head down. The president saluted and moved on. I pointed fondly at Bumblebee.

"This is Bumblebee. He is the scout of the group and arrived here first. He's Sam's guardian." The president nodded before giving Bumblebee a longer salute. Naturally, Bumblebee playfully gave it back. I smiled at the youngest, and playfully whirred at me. Ratchet huffed, and I shot him an apologetic glance.

"This is Ratchet, the medic of the group. He was the _top_ medic back on Cybertron." I figured I would talk him up a bit, just for the sole purpose of him not murdering me later. Even still, with Ratchet, you never _really_ knew.

The president continued with his routine and gave Ratchet a form salute. Then, I pointed at Optimus. From there, I felt my body give a slight shudder. For every Autobot, I used my newfound "ability" to simply confirm what I already knew about them. But Optimus was different. While the Prime was my guardian, my knowledge was limited on what I knew about him. Basically meaning that my "abilities" were taking over, and my brain began spewing out everything I learned about him.

"This is Optimus Prime, designation: Orion Pax from Iacon. He was named a Prime when Megatronus the great gladiator's speech turned violent and Orion spoke of how Cybertronians should live on a planet that is ruled peacefully. After the high council made Orion Pax a Prime, his designation was changed to Optimus Prime. After Megatronus was re-designated Megatron, he started a group of rebels called the Decepticons." From that point, I attempted to pull myself out of the mental spiral that I had fallen into, so I awkwardly coughed.

"So...ahem. Here we are." I cleared my throat and finished pathetically. "So these are the erm...Autobots?" The President smiled warmly.

"Did you think of the name?" He asked. I wanted to facepalm then and there. However, I sighed and forced a smile.

"Uh no sir...Not exactly." He frowned. "Then why di- never mind," he waved it away.

Optimus glanced at me and slightly raised an optic ridge and I mouthed at him, " _kill me now."_ He quickly looked away, turning his attention back to the President.

"As you have been informed, my name is Optimus Prime. It is an honor to be in your presence," my guardian said. The President smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, but the honor is all mine. It's not everyday that you get to meet a new race." I was so surprised, I almost let out a gasp, when Optimus let out a small chuckle. I've never seen my guardian _smile_ , let alone any form of a laugh. I did, however, snap my head up to gaze at him in surprise. Perhaps it was because I could only see one side of his face, but even so, I could almost swear he winked at me. Was he drinking high grade or something? I shook my head in disbelief, but I was shaken out of my thoughts as the President asked me a question.

"It is my understanding that while you and your friend planned this party, it wasn't your idea. May I ask where they are?" I sighed and looked down.

"I'm not exactly er...sure?" The President smiled.

"Well I suppose boys will be boys." I wanted to point out how sexist his comment was, and how much I thought about ditching, but as always, I kept my thoughts to myself. I lightly laughed. The President looked around before smiling.

"Well we might as well begin."

Moments later, the lights dimmed and the music started as more and more political figures began to arrive. Mikaela immediately attempted to grab my hand and lead me to the dance floor, but that was one fight I would always win. I stood by the Autobots as I made a point to watch for the boys. Where could they be? I thought if all the possible places they could go, and the reasoning behind it. Eventually, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jazz's voice.

"So are we allowed to party?" I frowned and looked up. While I was busy thinking about Sam and Dylan, I had let the thought of the Autobots slip my mind. I pursued my lips and shrugged .

"It doesn't matter to me."

Ratchet snorted.

"I feel as though _your_ opinion is different from the rest of the humans concerning us." I thought about his statement and fiddled with my hands. A nervous habit.

"Well I guess so. But the President seems like he likes you guys enough. And the party is themed around you so…" I trailed off, hoping they would stop asking me for permission. Deep down, however, I knew they were right. They wouldn't ever _really_ be accepted by most humans. It just wasn't realistic.

Jazz crossed his arms, clearly pouting.

"This is stupid. Why the hell are we here?" I glared at him.

"The same reason _I'm_ here. And let me remind you _all_ that every single one of you voted for a party theme. _I_ didn't want to have a party, but yet here we are," I snapped. I made it very clear that I didn't think a party was a good idea, but everyone else voted anyways. I wasn't going to sit and listen to anyone complain about it. So with the thought in mind, I walked off, not exactly sure where I was going. I walked through a couple of doors, and suddenly, I was outside. It was like a book. Like when the main character gets so lost in thought, they end up somewhere with no memory of how they got there. Because suddenly, I was back in the forest. I blinked and looked around. I had to be at least thirty minutes away from the party! I squinted at the realization that the edge of the forest had a slight haze. I bit my lip and sat down on the forest floor.a breeze twisted through my hair, and I smiled at the thought of….thinking. By myself. Without the voice telling that I don't deserve to live. Without the voice telling me what I need to be.

And the best one, the alien voice that I don't understand. It was just me. All alone. I pursed my lips and stared around myself. I was always like that. Cautious when I was obviously safe. My eyes narrowed, however, and I stood up. Something wasn't right about the forest this time. It still felt the same, that was for sure. But at the same time, it _did_ feel different. The feeling was different. I was able to be more alert. So what was the issue? It looked different, I knew that much. The haze of cloud and light that edged around the outer layer of the forest was not a figment of my imagination. I stood back up and made way towards the edge of the clearing.

Then, a realization made me pause in my tracks. My friend! He _had_ told me to remember. I found he was right, on how easy it would be for me to forget. When you're trying to forget. For the last few days, I had been trying to convince myself that I was dreaming. Because, on a serious note, when does that ever work? But the ring and crown that kept appearing whenever I "summoned" pushed away every doubt in my head. My head snapped back as the crackling of leaves interrupted my train of whatever thought I had just had.

 _Thoughts_ are easy to forget.

"Ah, so you have escaped," the voice rang through the trees and I grinned. My safety was here. I scanned the area, attempting to find Him and bounded over to him when I spotted him. He gently reached out for my hand, and I gladly handed it over. We began to walk, yet I paused and turned to him.

"The haze over there." I pointed to the misty light. "We can't go through it. I'm not even sure what it is," I said, clearly frustrated. I hated not knowing things. Call it a "pet peeve" if you will. He chuckled and continued to pull me along. "The "haze" of which you speak of, is you're mind functioning one location at a time." I paused as what he said sunk in. I jumped back with my newfound knowledge.

"This is a vision?!" He chuckled again and led me to where the haze began. He slowly reached a hand in and gestures for me to do the same. I gave him a confused look, before slowly sliding my hand across the mist. I gasped as I opened my eyes. I was back. Just outside of the gate.

"Oh come on!" I yelled to no one in particular. I wasn't done talking to him.

"I should've invited him to the party," I said under my breath sarcastically. I huffed and made my way back inside, my arms crossed angrily. I knew I looked exactly like a four year old who was about to have a temper tantrum, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I took a deep breath and sighed. Then, on the other hand, the President _was_ here.

' _Do you wanna pull yourself together?'_ I snapped at myself.

I glanced around and my eyebrows raised in confusion. Was the party so awkward that nobody felt a little compelled to move? Not even a little? I sighed. I really couldn't blame anyone though. The host weren't even here! I made my way back to the Autobots, the frown on my face clear. Ratchet gave me a concerned look and the sarcasm was gone from his voice. See, Ratchet was one of the most odd Autobots I knew. I knew he really had a sweet and caring personality. It was just a simple factor that he wasn't...accustomed to: humans. It wasn't that he hated humans. I supposed it was just the fact that he didn't understand them. Or us. Lately, I had been having to remind myself that I too, am human. It's just that, when you start getting Cybertronian visions and weird elemental powers, your balance of life and biology seems to shift. At least in the mind of said person. I shrugged, my face kept blank and free of emotion.

"Guess I remembered that the _host_ aren't here. Otherwise, I would've just went home," I joked nervously. At least it sounded nervous to _me_. However, despite how I felt, the other Autobots went with it. All but Optimus. He gave me a look, one that had an odd edge to it. Like he knew something I didn't. Something that related to me. I immediately thought of my friend. I paused as panic sunk in. I glanced around, making sure that he wouldn't waltz in, glowing light and all. Lucky for me, he didn't.

I gazed back at Optimus's unrelenting stare and I shifted under it. A loud whoop interrupted our stare down. He wasn't relenting,

yet I would say the same thing about myself. I was _not_ about to expose my weird visions to the Autobots. Besides, I wasn't supposed to say anything about the forest. Or anything else for that matter. I quickly whipped around as Optimus's head shot up. I gasped at what I saw. In front of me was Dylan and Sam. That wasn't the issue here. It was that I noticed the slight wobble to their waltz. Sam's was more noticeable than Dylan's.

" _Oh my god,"_ I mouthed to Bumblebee, who gave me a concerned glance. I blinked, praying that this was a vision. No way this was happening! They come almost thirty minutes late, _and_ they show up somewhat wasted. As if this wasn't bad enough, it wasn't the part I was most concerned about. It was that they were both _underage_! They would both go to jail! Or something like it. If I had it my way, I would've punched both of them and walked out, but I wasn't crazy. I would beat the shit out of them later for making _me_ look like I was an idiot, and that was a promise. I never wished to die from embarrassment so much than now. I didn't even want to look at them. I knew for a fact I was going to be held responsible for their ignorant asses.

I pulled my hand against my face and turned back to the Autobots. I prayed I didn't start crying. I was more compelled to cry out of anger than sadness. I glanced around, wondering if I could find an exit really close to me. As soon as I found one, I was never here. I slowly turned back to Sam and Dylan and groaned. As it seemed, they had brought extra and were _attempting_ to place it on the wine table. I peered closer and saw that Sam had a bottle of vodka, while Dylan held a bottle of fireball and rum. How the hell had no one tackled them to the ground yet?

I spotted the president, and winced as he swiftly walked over to me, a group of men following. Oh, I was so dead. I didn't even bother to give him a fake smile as his frown deepened. It was times like this where the Autobots were completely useless! He stopped right in front of me and crossed his arms. I looked at the ground as tears pooled in my eyes. I was going to murder those two! I hadn't cried in a _long_ time, and I wasn't planning to start now. Rage tears or not.

"While I know it would be unreasonable to hold you personally accountable for Sam and Dylan's actions, I would _really_ appreciate it if you could attempt to calm down." I nodded, still not looking up and walked towards them, my head rising as I prepared to give them everything they deserved. I quickly approached them and grabbed an ear from each boy. I didn't care that people were laughing and recording. I almost hoped they would post it. As I dragged the two boys from the N.E.S.T base, I swore at them, sometimes switching from a different language. Occasionally, I would copy Ironhide and Jazz's swearing, the type that made Optimus glance at them and give a look. I threw them onto the ground and let them have it. The swearing must have sobered them up a bit because they stared at me, eyes wide. I finished off angrily.

"You two left me at a goddamn party I didn't want to come to in the first place, _then_ you have the fucking audacity to come in drunk! You have two fucking minutes to explain yourselves before I shatter those drinks you two brought over your heads!" They both glanced for a second before Dylan stood up, and began to explain.

 _Sam stood in my room, pacing nervously._

" _You know, we should've never invited the President. We're idiots!" I glanced at him. "You just figure that one out," I bit back sarcastically. Sam wasn't the only one regretting this decision. Rose had done great planning and everything, but she refused to help host. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair that had the slightest touch of gel in it. Sam sighed and his hand shook as he fumbled with the lining of his suit._

" _I need a drink," he muttered to himself. I frowned._

" _You drink?" He shook his head._

" _Not at all. I heard it helps with situations like this." I would be lying to myself if I hadn't said I'd been known to drink a bit, no matter my age. It helped. Numbed me from my family. And most of all...myself. I didn't know what it was about her, but Rose helped so much. She made me better. Like I actually mattered. Me knowing I could never do the same for her added to the list of things I hated about myself. She was just too different. I couldn't empathize with her. I could never be enough. I wrapped my arms around myself, something I had done since I was little. It helped. It helped when my parents were screaming at each other. It helped when my sister went missing and was found being sold. It helped with when my dad was killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver._

 _And here I was, throwing back shots at least three times a week in my own kitchen. Pathetic really. A fifteen year old alcoholic. I scoffed and Sam looked at me._

" _What," he snapped at me. "I know I'm being ridiculous, okay?" I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. I wasn't in the mood to argue. My hands began to shake, and squeezed my eyes shut. Pathetic. The need already there. I was weak. I hissed and began to march downstairs. I had offered for Sam to come to my place and he had accepted. He had said that his parents were too protective and his mom would've picked out his clothes and everything. I could relate. I guessed the only difference between Sam's mom and mine was that my mom wasn't as observant. I was glad. She worked so hard to keep me and my brothers and sister in school. To provide food and a house. I couldn't help but envy Rose. Everything handed to her. So what if she had to do a few pageants? It wasn't a big deal. At least not when she could have a life like mine. Then I met her. In the middle of woods. She was trying to run away like I was._

 _We were running away for different reasons, sure. She was running away to save herself. I wasn't. One less kid would help my family. I had heard about her in the news and in spite of myself, in spite of her story, I still offered to help. She was defensive, that much was clear. But she was different. I knew there was more to her than meets the eye. I_ _ **know**_ _there is more to her than meets the eye. I continued down the stairs, Sam on my heels. He was talking, but I wasn't listening. He was rambling about absolutely nothing for crying out loud! I figured it was a nervous habit, but it seemed that he couldn't figure out, was that I get snappy when I'm nervous. I quickly found the alcohol cabinet, and I pulled out the first thing I could find._

 _Perhaps we were struggling, but somehow, the cabinet was always full. I didn't bother pouring anything as I simply drank from the bottle. After I had set the bottle down, I glanced back at Sam, who stared at me, eyes wide. I gestured at the cabinet, giving him a 'get what you want' look. He slowly grabbed a bottle and took a small sip. He immediately began to cough, pounding on his chest as if that would help. I raised an eyebrow at him, something I called the 'Rose look,' and rolled my eyes. I took another swig and huffed as I remembered the party. The plan originally was to bring a couple of drinks anyways. Not for us though. If only I knew I would learn something tonight. Something that might've changed my life. One shouldn't count on "originally". Originally wouldn't always work out._

I sighed at the two, Dylan's story not making any sense. All he told me was that they had originally planned to bring drinks for the guest, but somehow managed to down a bottle in the meantime. I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that the story was more painful than that, but I dropped it. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright then, sure. Just go in there and...fix it." With that, I walked back into the base, an odd tiredness washing over me. I really didn't want to be here. The boys followed me quickly, the two talking quietly as I approached the Autobots. Who were, might I add, in the exact same position as they were when the party first started.

"Are the children alright?" Optimus question. I smiled at his concern. Always putting others above himself.

Bumblebee broke in.

" _Yeah- how is- Sam?"_ I gestured at the two who had slowed down at the entrance.

"They're fine. Apparently, only a few people noticed. One of those people being the president of course, but they weren't as drunk as I thought. I'm just concerned on _why_ they got drunk. Dylan's story doesn't make sense." Ratchet crossed his arms.

"You think Dylan does it more than we know. To numb himself." He didn't ask this as a question. It was a statement. I nodded tersely. I gave them all a serious look.

"We don't say anything about this tonight, but I want answers. If he won't tell me...he needs to lie better," I said seriously, before walking away. I knew where a few of the bathrooms were, but I wanted to go to the one farthest away. I walked at a slow pace, giving myself as much time to think as possible. It just didn't make sense. Everything is fine between the two, especially Dylan, and out of what seems like nowhere, they show up drunk. Dylan. It was him who I was more worried about. How he was able to hide it better than Sam. Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that he had drunk before. It was the severity of it that concerned me. I was also reminded of how little I knew about him. Compared to what he knew about _me._

And for once, I was a bit fearful of him. It was no secret that I'm not one to trust. At this point, right in this moment in time, I trusted only the Autobots. The only _human_ I trusted was Sam.

Dylan knew to much. I found the bathroom and swiftly ducked into it, not understanding why I was getting so nervous about Dylan. Everyone had issues after all!

' _No,'_ my thoughts argued back. And I agreed. I had learned to trust my instincts a long time ago, and for the time being, my instincts told me to be wary of Dylan. And I knew for a fact it wasn't just because of the drinking. It was something else.

I was at my weakest when I met him, that much was for sure. I had deemed him totally fine, which just might've made my life a hell of a lot harder. And then, the other side of me, what most people would describe as one's heart( last I checked, mine was smaller than the Grinch's but it was still there) argued that I was being to paranoid.

I stood in the stall, debating on what needed to be done, when I heard the door swung open. Someone walked in, loudly talking to someone who must've been on the outside of the door. It would explain the volume of her voice. Maybe her boyfriend. Her voice was high in pitch and it had an entitled sound to it( if one could _sound_ entitled).

"Can't you just wait? We'll find her!" I frowned and debated on whether to leave.

' _Wait for her to leave...or have an almost guaranteed awkward conversation,'_ I seriously weighed the two options. I decided to take the risk and instantly regretted it. While I had no idea who this lady was, she seemed to immediately recognize me, a smirk appearing on her thin face, and even thinner lips.

"Well, well, well. I think I just found her." I froze, my naturally sarcastic system stuttering to an ultimate stop. What was with my luck? What had I done to the universe? With that fact made known about my sarcastic system, I went for the next best option: polite and fake innocence.

"Um, my sincerest apologies, but I'm afraid I don't remember you. Are you a friend of my mother or father?" She chuckled and twirled a piece of long red hair.

"Your dad. But I'm afraid I'm a little more than a friend hun." So he was cheating! I had suspected a few times, but I could never get enough evidence to make a compelling case to my mother. Yet of course, she could be as new as a couple of weeks. I just stared at her, biting my lower lip. It was very rare to say something that would leave me speechless, but that news did the trick. I just sort of bobbed my head up and down.

"And I'm assuming you'll know what'll happen to you if your mother finds out?" Alright, there was so much I could take in one night. Cut me a little slack! I was having major trust issues with someone I actually liked. Like as in liked, liked. Yeah. That kind of liked. Then she comes in like _I'm_ somehow supposed to know who she was.

Well one thing was for sure...She was about to find out who _I_ was.

I raised an eyebrow and my hands dropped and curled up into fists.

"Pardon me? What's going to happen to me? I'll bet it'll be nothing compared to what would happen to both of you if either one of you lay your hands on me or my mother. Or even my sister for that matter! If you hadn't been caught up to date on what the hell I have been doing for the last few days, let me catch you up," I hissed.

Her eyes widened, but she glared at me, eyes darkening. I gave the look right back to her. There might be a few things people could beat me in, but a stare down wasn't one of them.

You realize you've reached the top when even _Optimus Prime_ falters at your gaze. I continued.

"For the past few days, I have made very good friends...no _family_ with five robots, and heed me when I say robots. _Giant_ robots. And all it would take for them to beat the shit out of both of you would be something as simple as me asking. There are many people you can mess with in this world, but let me tell you...I'm not one of them. It'd be wise of you to learn that when you've still got the chance."

With that, I spun out of the bathroom, giving my father a withering glare before rejoining the party, and trying to last throughout the night.

* * *

The rest of the party was surprisingly boring, but I was completely fine with that. It had been over for about three hours and I had took the chance to _finally_ be with my guardian by myself. I vented to him about my dad and his girlfriend, and he listened, making the correct noises at appropriate times and nodding every now and then. Though when I mentioned her little 'threat,' his service clenched, and his optics slightly narrowed.

After all was said and done, he had also expressed his own concerns with our...race. To put it lightly. Mainly the political system in which we ran by.

In other words, he thought our government was complete bullshit, but I of course, paraphrased a bit. He also was very worried about Dylan and made it a point to have Ratchet scan him more frequently.

To my surprise, he ended our small chat, his reasoning surprising me for the second time.

"While I have enjoyed our time together, I am making it a point that you recharge tonight. One of your planet's soldiers have picked up a bottle of the medication you call melatonin. You must get as much recharge as possible for tomorrow." I pursed my lip from my position on his shoulder, giving him a puzzled look.

"Why? What's going on tomorrow?" Optimus paused before answering. "Tomorrow...the new Autobot recruits arrive." I jumped up and I felt him frantically position his servos, assuming I fell. It wasn't impossible factoring my natural clumsy er… ness? The fact that I was pretty tired also contributed. Not that I'd admit that though.

"And you're gonna let me come?! Also why do you always do that!" I knew if he was any of the other Autobots, he'd chuckle, but since this was Optimus I was dealing with, I had to settle with the slight raise of his lips.

"If you would accompany me, yes. You are my charge, are you not? And what do you mean?" He asked, answering both of my questions...with questions( though one was rhetorical).

"Do the dramatic pauses. Also can we talk about that laugh you did earlier with the President?" He lifted a servo for me to hop onto and I easily jumped onto it.

"I am having trouble remembering what you mean," he lied, gently setting me on the ground. I smirked at him and playfully narrowed my eyes. I made a point to quickly take my medication( I had showered before my chat with my guardian) and nestled into the couch.

"Recharge well," I heard Optimus whisper.

Then I was gone.

* * *

I wasn't asleep. Not yet. I was back. Back with my friend. He sat next to me, this time the setting relating to where I was. The couch. The only thing missing were the rest of the Autobots. I stared at him, my tired smirk, unwithering.

"What should I call you? What about Mark? 'Cause then, whenever you walk in, I can say "oh hi Mark." I giggled at my stupid little joke, yet he chuckled with me. I glanced at him and frowned, surprising myself by asking a serious question.

"Do you think I should trust Dylan. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal of the drinking, but somethings telling me that there's more to it."

My Friend gave me a look and answered slowly.

"While I am uncertain of what will come for Dylan, I believe that it would be wise to watch him. Especially around the Decepticons."

I immediately sat up straighter and gasped.

"The Decepticons?" My Friend remained silent. And then, in that silence, I asked a question I should've asked myself a long time ago. I stared into his eyes, my eyes narrowed, easily opposing his.

"Can I trust _you_?"

Then with a flash of darkness and pain, my Friend was gone, and a pain in my chest was left in his place

 **Was that a wrong move by Rose...or was she correct to be suspicious? Find out in the next episode of Drago- okay, I'm done XD!**

 **But seriously...any ideas or theory's?**

 **So Dylan... might have changed his life. We'll just have to find out, won't we?**

 **But next, the new Autobots arrive! Two annoying twins, three girls that seem to hate Rose with a passion, and more!**

 **(Also why are all my awful chapters the longest? XD...I can't with myself)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, hello... ahh I'm so annoyed right now.**

 **So here's the thing: I ALWAYS edit and post on my computer. And it broke...yeah. So now, I'm stuck using my phone, meaning I'm having a harder time doing pretty much everything.**

 **So that's great, huh?**

 **Another announcement! So that Outsiders fanfic...That's no longer a thing because it was really bad, and I kinda just don't want to write it. BUTTTT... In it's place, I will be writing a new story. And I've been working on this fic WAY longer than this one. Like two years longer. But I wrote about thirty to forty something pages of it, then realized I didn't like how it wen't, so I started over! But this one will be a drumroll please...AVENGERS story. Yasssss. I'm gonna actually end up collaborating with a friend of mine, so it's gonna be pretty cool. But don't get TOO excited because this is like, not close to now. But I will get there this time!**

 **Also this chapter...whooooooooo...just read and find out, I guess XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Also I'm listening to the Shia LaBeouf "Just Do It" remix because it's 2:30 and I'm, again, editing on my phone)**

Chapter 14

I jolted awake, a throbbing pain still in my chest. It felt, somewhat, like when one wakes up from a nightmare. I gasped once tried to steady my breathing. I blinked, my vision still somewhat blurry, yet I could see the outline of the Autobots.

I saw what could only be Optimus, turn and bend down, his servo softly rubbing my arm. He was trying to make sure I was awake. I sat up, still blinking. I sighed and frowned. What the hell just happened? This wasn't a 'oh wow that was crazy' what the hell just happened. It was a 'what the actual hell just happened because I don't remember anything past Optimus giving me a sweet goodnight' what the hell just happened. The only thing I even vaguely remembered was who it involved. Me and...my Friend.

I stared up at my guardian, my vision finally clearing. He wore a concerned expression, beyond what I could think possible. I glanced past him and noticed the rest of the Autobots, who all wore a similar expression. Blushing in embarrassment, I muttered a quiet, "sorry." No one made a move to say anything, so I awkwardly cleared my throat and made a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"So er...are we still meeting the uh...nevermind," I trailed off with a sigh. Ironhide spoke up from where he stood behind Optimus.

"In reference to the new Autobot recruits," he paused, shooting Optimus a quick glare before resuming where he left off. "Their course has been a rather...difficult one, and therefore, they will arrive tonight." I blinked in surprise.

"Oh! Well...that's alright." I looked towards Optimus, my eyebrows furrowed in worry. My next question came out slow and in a small squeak. "That's alright...Isn't it?" Optimus glanced back at Ratchet, his dentals clenched. Ratchet crossed his servos. The Prime sighed before turning back to me.

"On the Autobots refugee ship, there are quite a few Autobots arriving to join us. Among those were the twins…Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I pursed my lips and frowned.

"Were? What happened? Are they alright?" My questions came out in an odd tumble. Optimus seemed to do an odd exhale before answering.

"While I am not willing to share many details, Sunstreaker's spark…" he trailed off, and I distantly wondered that, if he was human, his voice might've cracked. I instantly reached out and placed a hand in his ped, giving him my condolences. I knew what that meant. Sunstreaker had died. 'No, he was probably killed,' I thought bitterly. I wasn't Cybertronian, yet I still knew that it was pretty rare for them to die of sickness. Plus, considering with the quick talk I had with Jazz, I knew that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fought alongside the rest of the Autobots…on the field. I highly doubted Optimus would let an ill mech fight. He was too kind for that. Ratchet huffed and looked away.

"We don't know if his spark was extinguished," he said, voice firm, though at this point, it only seemed as if he was trying to convince himself. I gazed up at Optimus, and he let out a silent sigh, only detected simply because I was staring at him. Or looking at him…I gazed back at Ratchet, my cheeks heating up as I strayed away from my strange ways of comforting people I actually I found… somewhat pleasant.

"Ratchet…" Ironhide started. Ratchet growled.

"Don't start that slag with me, Ironhide," he snapped before angrily walking away. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as the green mech stalked past a group of people, snarling at them. My eyes widened in realization. I was willing to bet money I knew why Ratchet was so upset. I would have to ask someone later. By the strained look in his optics, I would hesitate to ask Optimus. I would ask Jazz if I got the chance. Ironhide if that didn't work. Bumblebee too. Just not Optimus or Ratchet. Over the past few days, I had sorta begun to understand how my "powers" worked." Not the weird elements thingy. But the everything-Cybertronian thingy. I came up with that creative name. Everyone stood in a circle, most likely reminiscing, and I stood with my head bowed, a respect for a lost warrior. Eventually, Ironhide walked away, grumbling something I didn't fully understand. All I caught was, "radio. slagging humans. weapon."

Bumblebee, who was closest to him, followed him, a servo on Ironhide's shoulder. The large, dark mech shrugged it off and began again, after pausing, at a much faster pace. Optimus let out a breath and turned towards Jazz and I, though he never looked at us in the eyes.

"If you will excuse me," he said before turning away and walking outside of the base, leaving only Jazz and I to glance at each other.

"Heya Rose…ya wanna go for a drive?" He asked. I looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. Though I could see the pain in his optics, he still grinned back.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go somewhere. I know a cool spot we can go to." Jazz shook a little before transforming, and I gave him a look.

"Don' tell Ratch," he muttered, and for some reason, I giggled. I blamed it on hysteria.

"I wouldn't dream of it…but what's wrong with you?" Even if Jazz was still a car, I knew for a fact he would have shrugged.

"Ah don' know. Mos' likely jus' need ta change a few gears out." I played along, nodding as I did so, not believing a word he said. I would either tell Optimus, or simply check him myself. Still, I slid in when the doors opened, and lightly shut behind me. We sped out of what looked like a massive garage, which led out of the base and out of a massive gate. He immediately let the hood down, and I sighed as the wind whipped through my braided hair. I gasped in realization at my outfit. I forgot to change! I still wore the workout shorts and spaghetti strap top I slept in. I pursued my lips and sighed. I guess I didn't look too horrible. I pulled my hair out and shook it loose, every single strand flailing through the wind.

"Where to?" Jazz asked.

"Oh," I remembered. I quickly gave him the location and he sped off in that direction. It took us only about twenty-five minutes to arrive, and we were sitting above the ocean. Jazz stared into the horizon, optics lit with wonder.

"It's nice, huh?" I whispered. I hadn't taken anyone here. Not even my mother. Not even Optimus. Just Jazz.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Ya know, I love this planet. Even more than the rest of mah family. It's so vibrant and culturally diverse and rich. It wasn't like that back on Cybertron." I glanced up at him.

"What was Cybertron like then? I mean I've seen it visibly through...well visions…but what are the mechs and femmes like?" Jazz smiled and looked back to the skyline.

"Well Cybertronian people are just like humans. Some are more pleasant than others." I stared into the ocean thoughtfully as he continued. "Us Cybertronians, though, are all born into a class." I nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense. Kinda like humans." Jazz shook his helm.

"Nah, it's a bit different. Imagine the second class, which is the most common for you guys if I'm correct. You can get out of the class, either dropping into the third, or making it to the first. That's not how it works on Cybertron. We almost have to stay in our class." I frowned and looked at him. It was so odd how his accent faded in and out.

"So what if you want to be someone different? You just have to deal with it?" Jazz nodded.

"Pretty much. At least that's how the council would like it to be. If ya really try hard, some can get out. Not many though." I raised a brow.

"Wasn't Ratchet a Royal?" Jazz chuckled.

"Ah don't know how you figured that out, but you're smart fo' not bringing it up. A' least no' to his face plates," he said, chuckles turning into laughs. I grinned along with him. "Anyways, yeah he's a Royal. He worked hard and became a medic. Plus, the council was different when he was in training.

Same as Optimus, myself, and Hide. The council began to change, to lose the meaning of peace, when Bumblebee was jus' a sparklin'." I stared back out into the ocean.

"What happened to it? To the council?" Jazz shook his head before responding.

"To be honest, Rose…Ah'm not so sure what made it to be like it was. Megatron was a starter, the main thing. Cybertronians don't realize the time between his little er…show to the High Council, and the time before he actually started a rebellion. It took a bit of time." My eyes widened.

"Enough time for people to inch their way into the Council...Enough time for the rules to be changed." Jazz snapped and nodded.

"Bingo! Keeping that in mind…" he trailed off, waiting for me to finish.

"Meaning that at his little rebellion was only plan B!" He smiled at me, looking very proud. "No wonder you're Optimus's second in command! You're amazing on the field and you're really smart," I gushed over his logic. Jazz shrugged and looked away.

"Ah guess." I frowned.

"What's wrong? Come on Jazz, you know you're smart." He looked down at me and smiled.

"When ya get told things for so long, you start ya believe 'em," he said softly. I immediately sat up straighter. I would beat anyone who told Jazz he was stupid...And I meant anyone.

"Who told you otherwise?" The mech sighed before looking towards the sky.

"Mah carrier used to tell me that. Ah guess ah finally started to believe 'er," he said, face expression dropping sadly. I stared at him, biting my lower lip. I wasn't used to many emotions, but god I felt so damn bad. How was I supposed to fix this? The most awful person! How?

"You know it's odd. How everyone will tell you one positive thing. Then all but one person tells you somethin' different, and suddenly, it's that one person you believe." He turned to look at me, optics brightening slightly.

"Yeah, it's shit," he chuckled softly. I softly laughed with him.

"Yes, it is. But here's my point. You're second in command. Not in second in command of a general. Or a medic. Not a weapons specialist. Not even a scout. You're second in command of a Prime. If that doesn't tell you that you're pretty goddamn awesome and smart, then I don't know what will. Stupid mechs aren't second in command of Primes ya know," I smiled. He grinned at me.

"Yeah, Ah guess you're right." I narrowed my eyes.

"You guess? Oh, you just "guess" I'm right," I scoffed playfully. He laughed.

"Okay then! You're right!"

I shrugged.

"...I know. I'm always right," I easily teased.

"Oh really. Is that wha' ya tell yourself?" I grinned before shrugging.

"Maybe." He shook his helm. Suddenly I spoke up. "You know at the party? When I went to the bathroom?" Jazz nodded at me, grin still on his faceplate. And god, for the life of me, I didn't understand why I was telling him this. I never told anyone anything.

Still…"So I saw my dad," I said trailing off to raise my hands in a "calm down" gesture. "No, wait. Get this… He was with another woman! Like actually!" Jazz swiveled to stare at me in disbelief.

"He actually brought another fem-er person? Wha' if someone caught 'em?" I threw my hands up.

"That's what I'm saying. Do you realize how many people are friends with both of them? If they see them together, they wouldn't hesitate to inform my mom. As a matter of fact, I'm willing to bet she knows." Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"So you're sayin' you didn't tell 'er yourself?" I scoffed.

"I've learned to keep my mouth shut about things that would benefit my mother. Because it always turns out so well," my sarcastic tone ringing like a bell normal people would want to let Ratchet use for stress.

But me… well let's just say I loved that tone.

Jazz gave me a look from the corner of his optics, and I easily handed it right back to him. He shook his helm, muttering.

"I jus' don' understand ya." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"What, me or my insanely crude logic?" I questioned, though it was sort of rhetorical.

"Both," he chuckled. I uncrossed my arms, because let's be real here, my feet were dangling off of a cliff, and below that cliff, was miles and miles of ocean. I had better things to do.

"I don't understand me either, Jazz," I sighed, my moods swinging like a pregnant cat again. Jazz sighed.

"Tha's tha thing though. In this world, are we really made to understan' ourselves. If we did, wha's really tha point in living?" I shrugged.

"What if there isn't a point to living," I countered. We let my question hang for a moment. Jazz choose that moment to cross his servos, and suddenly, he seemed a bit annoyed, though I couldn't tell if it was because of what I said.

"Maybe," he said, voice surprisingly soft. He made a move to stand, and as soon as he was on his peds, he had transformers. "Lets head out. Optimus and Ratchet wan' us back at tha base. Or more specifically, you." I rolled my eyes and hopped in, shutting the door behind me. What did I do this time?

"They give you any details?" I questioned.

"Nah. Optimus doesn't usually give details." I sighed and rested my head on the door...Oh wonderful.

* * *

As soon as Jazz had pulled into the N.E.S.T base, I was out of the car and quickly jogging to my guardian. He stared at me, optic raised.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, softly panting because, as it seemed, I had been layin' on the sugar a little but too much in my coffee. Or I'm just lazy...Nah, it's the coffee.

"Yes, everyone is safe. May I ask why you felt the need to arrive so quickly?" I sent him a look and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you randomly sent a comm. to Jazz, giving absolutely no detail at all!" Optimus blinked slowly before speaking.

"I apologize for being so vague with my message, but I believe I did in fact give a brief summary of why I needed you to return," he said, glancing at Jazz with a concerned look.

I, in return, glared at the silver bot, who simply shrugged.

"To be fair, we ha' ta go through tha woods."

I growled, and stomped down on one of his peds. He winced but did nothing else. From somewhere across the room, Ironhide laughed, and I sent him a 'you're next' look, effectively silencing him.

"That's not freaking true, and you know it! Either you're audio receptors are messed up, or there's an issue with the comm. systems." Jazz sighed and shrugged. Optimus held up a servo, silencing us.

"This...issue will be handled later. As for now, the reason I called you here was to assist us." I raised a brow.

"With what?" I mean, there isn't much I can do than what they could.

"Simple," Ratchet said, coming literally out of nowhere. Oh yeah! He called me here too. "We need your help in making our holograms." I frowned.

"Don't you have holograms?" Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, but these need to be different. These need to be real." I blinked at them for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. They didn't laugh with me, so I immediately got the vibe that they were serious.

"You do realize what you're asking me to do, right? That's combining something that's based off of a projector or something, and trying to make it into something like a real person." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Yes, Rose. We are aware of what we are asking you to do. Now, if you are done stating the obvious, I'd like to get to work." I pushed out a breath, trying to calm myself before staring up at the green medic.

"Ratchet?" I began softly, clenching my teeth together.

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath.

"Shut the _hell_ up. Please. Shut up before I weld you to the ceiling." He glared at me, servo already moving to his chassis, and in return, my hand snapping to my side. Optimus put a servo on Ratchet's and Jazz looked at me, his expression somewhat terrified. I shrugged.

"It's his fault I have it in the first place," I said, pointing at Ratchet. Jazz shook his head.

"No, you've carried tha' around long before you and Ratch learned to terrorize each other," he said, mostly likely revenge for me calling him out for his lie. Well, lucky for me, I didn't give two shits. I nodded and moved over to the lab table.

"So, what have you gotten done thus far?" Ratchet looked sheepish, and he probably would've scratched the back of his helm if his servos weren't crossed.

"We were er...hoping you could lead us in the right direction." I blinked in a fast rhythm, once again. Was it weird how fast we "made up" or is it just me?

"Are we sure this can't wait until tomorrow? We have to meet up with you're um...family, I guess. Later? But we were gone for a bit so…" Ratchet immediately shook his head.

"We mustn't push this off for long." I waved his worries away, in an attempt to reassure him.

"No we won't! Just for like a day...or two. Two days at max!" Optimus glanced at Ratchet.

"Rose is correct. This isn't as mandatory as you claim, as it it just your personal interest and curiosity that is demanding that this gets done at once." I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and Ratchet's horrified/offended/outraged face expressions were not helping. "It can wait," Optimus's voice rang with finality and I mentally did my victory screech.

I had gotten my way, so now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

So, as it turns out, waiting can be quite uneventful, and by the time "tonight" rolled around, I was as antsy as ever. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down because this wasn't going to be a fun thing. It was going to be somber and bittersweet.

But still, as Optimus transformed and I hopped into his cab, I bit my lip in a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"You are excited." It wasn't exactly a question. More like an observation. "As it would make sense of you to be. If it were under different circumstances, I would be too. But even still, I still may be a little excited as well." I grinned at him and his strange words, not even caring, simply because he didn't care that I wasn't just sad. In total, the drive took about forty-five minutes, and spent my time gazing from the window. I had wondered why Sam, Mikaela and Dylan weren't invited, but then Ironhide had information that it was simply because of Optimus's rank. Still, deep down, I knew that even if Ratchet was my guardian, I still would've been allowed to tag along.

Probably because I was "special." I'm sure you can figure out which type I'm referring to...The first type.

I was positive we had arrived simply because of the terrain. We had gone from the city roads and whatnot, to a dry, rocky clay clearing. It sorta reminded me of a desert. The sunset gleamed from what seemed to be the other side of the clearing. It was just below the mountains. I looked to the sky, already being able to see the lining of the Autobots carrier.

That's what I was calling it now. The Autobot carrier. Ratchet told me not to call it that, but now I'm doing it just because he told me not to. The ship landed about five minutes later, and I hung back, even though Optimus almost desperately gestured for me to join him at the front.

Suddenly, Jazz had me in his servos, and in the next moment, I was on my guardian's shoulder.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. I watched one by one as the Autobots stumbled out of their ship, heads bowed slightly. Each one nodded respectfully at the Prime before giving him an odd look upon noticing me.

With each Autobot that nodded at the Optimus, I got small flashes of them. Of their lives. Of who they were before and after Megatron. Still, I had so many questions. I knew that the reason they arrived in a ship instead of the weird little pods the other Autobots arrived in was simply because they had more they all looked the same considering they hadn't chosen a vehicle form yet.

I distantly wondered which one was Sideswipe because I hadn't gotten anything from him yet. Especially about his brother. I felt so bad for him, about how he must be feeling.

But suddenly, I didn't wonder. Because I knew.

As his light blue optics made contact with my purplish eyes, something shifted inside of me.

I gazed at him, so confused, but I didn't want whatever this was to stop. Then I remembered.

The vision.

The mech in the ice.

...It was Sideswipe!

 **Holy crapppppp! Sideswipe. Him of all mechs XD**

 **But, how does he feel? And what about the twin code for sharing? Is it all lost because Sunstreaker is dead?**

 **We'll just have find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**School. I'm sorry. School. This year has been a disaster(stay tune for an irrelevant rant). So I have a B. That's one point below an A. I've had only one B in my life ever! Needless to say, I hate life right now. So goddamn much.**

 **Anyways, I know this chapter is SUPER short, but it's probably one of the most important ones I've written. Again, sorry for such a long waiting time, but I'm struggling. Also therapy has been going on, and you guys know how that is...*insert knowing look***

 **Also I edited this on my phone so… trash.**

 **Also P.O.V...yay...**

 **Enjoy though!**

Chapter 15

 **Sideswipe's P.O.V**

Earth.  
Not exactly sure what it was.

I knew it's basics, sure. It was a planet, obviously. Sunstreaker had done more research than myself. From what he talked about it, it was our version of the pit. Dirt, rock, all of that disgusting stuff. On top of all that, _he_ wasn't too fond of the inhabitants that took up the planet.

That was where our viewpoints split. I, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see what these tiny...creatures were like. From the way Optimus described them, they seemed to have a lot of potential. When I reminded Sunny of that, however, I was rewarded with a "yes, perhaps they could be useful as slaves."

So, not the funniest joke, but at least he was joking...At least, I _think_ he was joking. Sometimes with Sunstreaker, you just couldn't tell.

Even being his twin and being physically _bonded_ to him, I still had a hard time understanding when he was being serious or sarcastic. Normally the answer was sarcastic, so that's usually what I just went with.

Dino sat at the control panel, giving it a once over for the like, the millionth time. Most Autobots didn't understand how paranoid this mech was, I included. But when you get stuck on a ship with him for over a few orbital cycles, you figure it out real quick. Real. Quick. I wasn't sure why, but for some odd reason, I hated this aft stained, paranoid, suck up.

Hmm…well maybe that's why.

Still, even before I had gotten to know him, he pissed me off. The way he was all 'yes sir' this and 'no sir' that to Optimus. I gritted my dentails just thinking about it. And the worst part is that he was Sunstreaker's best friend! I thought _I_ was Sunstreaker's best friend! Like what kind of bullslag is that? He's my twin for crying out loud! My thinking was interrupted by a pair of twins more annoying than my brother and I.

"Man why you always thinking about Dino," Mudflap asked, rolling his optics.

"Tha's cause he in love wit him," Skids snickered.

I hissed and stood up, ready to backhand him so hard, he'd go farther down than the pits. At least I was before I felt a servo sharply smack the back of my neck. I turned around, my glare settling into a hard pout when I saw Sunstreaker.

"It was a joke Sideswipe, Primus relax," he hissed at me. I couldn't help but roll my optics. It was no secret that Sunny was older than me, but he only acted like that to impress Dino. If that wasn't bad enough, Dino unnecessarily chimed in.

"Sunny's right...Our goal is to make it to earth in one peice. We don't need petty little fights and comments getting in the way." He sent Skids a look at the "comment" part, but to my surprise, it just pissed me off even more.

"I don't need you to defend me," I snapped. My intentions were to stomp away angrily, but considering the lack of well...space, I had to result to spinning around, walking all but four steps, and plopping down on the floor. Sunstreker vented behind me, and I heard Dino's calm voice from farther away.

"Give him some time. This has been stressful on all of us. Some just handle it differently, that's all."

That stinkin' fragger! How can I hate him when he stands up for me like that?

I swore on Primus I would end- "shut the slag up and get ready!" Prowl, snapped at us. In total, that was the sixth thing he'd said to us. Sixth.

"We've got incoming…" Dino was immediately alert...of course he was, and I straightened as well. As classy as Dino was, the battlefront was my forte. Assuming this was Decepticon related. Mudflap's voice echoes throughout the ship.

"But I thought all tha Decepticons were on earth!" Prowl inhaled deeply as his optic twitched. He didn't do well with stupidity. Before he could respond, Sunstreaker beat him to it.

"You aft brained glitch, there were six to seven Decepticons on that filthy rock!" Mudflap opened and closed his mouth before shrugging. I rolled my optics before joining Prowl at control center. I glanced over his shoulder to read the heat signature waves. I know, how advanced. But in our defense, this ship was as old as Primus himself. I blinked at it, every circuit within me tensing.

I almost couldn't believe it. Whatever it was, was right on our afts, and we all had missed it. No, that wasn't the case. Prowl had only been staring at that monitor for what, a couple of breems? Yeah, no way he missed that. Either this ship was invisible to our scanners, or it was moving _impossibly_ fast. I had a feeling it was the latter. "Prepare and brave for impact," Prowl called out.

"How much time do we have?" Dino asked, weapons already visible.

"Mostly likely a few nanokilks...or less depending on if they move at the same speed they did a few nano kilks ago." For once, Skids asked somewhat of a relevant question.

"So we have no chance of our runnin' these con's right?" Prowl nodded before facing the side the scanner read that the invading ship was headed.

This time I mads a command.

"Then we fight."

 **ROSE'S P.O.V**

It's strange how slow days pass, but how fast weeks fly by.

It'd been two. Exactly two from when the Autobot refugees had arrived.

Surprisingly, I was disappointed to find that it only took two and a half days for Prowl to hate me. The half just him expressing how much he hated me. Prowl hated humans, I realized that much, but he developed a quick disliking to me particularly. Not that I really blamed him, but still, I wish I could at least have a reason for why he thought about killing me in my sleep.

 _I_ have reasons for wanting to kill Skids and Mudflap in their recharge. Though Prowl and I don't get along that well, we are still a very similar pair, though I would never bow down to Optimus...yeah. The dude literally got down on his knees. I don't care if that means respect to them, I couldn't help think about Prowl begging Optimus to... No thank you. But when you look at someone like that, it was hard to think of something else.

I smiled slightly at the thought, and was interrupted by one of the two of my favorites from the refugee ship.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head as the silver mech chuckled with me.

"No, tell me. You don't really smile that much, so it had to be funny." I shook my head again, waving my arms disregard for more emphasis.

"I don't want to get into it, Sides." He gave me a look before smiling with a shrug. "Okay then," he said, trying to put on his best pout.

Needless to say, it had no effect.

"Where's Dino?" I asked, changing the subject before my mind could _really_ starting wandering. He rolled his optics at the name.

"Be nice," I scolded. Yeah I'm a hypocrite, so what? "He doesn't do anything to you, and you're still mean to him." Sideswipe gave me an incredulous look.

"So what? _Y_ _ou're_ mean to Optimus! He doesn't do anything to you." I crossed my arms.

"Optimus is an aft hole that deserves every single insult I throw at him, which is considerably not that many because I only insult him when he's being an afthole...so maybe two times a week?" Sideswipe laughed.

"Okay Princess," he said, winking at me. Princess. Goddammit. I frowned and walking away from him, his laughter following me all the way to Optimus, who stood regally talking to Prowl. I was just about to walk away when Optimus caught me.

"Rose. A moment please." He sounded different then when he normally talked to me. I did a mental recap of everything that had happened over the past week. I came up with nothing I could blame Ratchet for. I stared at him quietly, waiting for him to continue. "How do you feel about the Autobots that have recently arrived?" He questioned, optic ridges raising slightly as he did so.

Over the past few weeks, we had been doing a wonderful job at learning how to read each other. I could tell this question was annoying for him to ask. So, taking that, I figured the government were already having issues, and he needed a few humans to help his case.

"Oh, well I certainly have nothing to complain about. We don't have any problems with them, and they show a lot of respect towards this planet and its inhabitants," I lied.

Totally not when Sideswipe blew of the "E" to the N.E.S.T off of the building, not when Skids and Mudflap blew up half of Ratchet's medbay. And _certainly_ not when Prowl had minor tantrum and hospitalized four agents.

"Yeah they're overall perfect."

Optimus threw me a grateful look, and I nodded back at him.

"The human lies," Prowl pointed out. Well nah shi- "if only to keep you safe. Earth has been more accommodating to us than we have shown gratuity."

Prowl huffed, crossing his servos and looking away. Such childish behavior. But, as I thought about it, I was only reminded of myself.

I looked away, a blinding rush of shame infiltrating my mind. It had been what my Friend had been warning me about. And I had pushed him away, like I did so many other people. I had hurt his feelings by letting my mistrust take over, and in return he left. It made sense to me though, wasn't such a hard blow. I had expected him to leave. It was a miracle the rest of the Autobots hadn't gone. It was hard to trust someone who doesn't trust you in return.

The only one I can say the rule doesn't apply to is Optimus. But that's because I trust him. It's like I have to. And somehow, I knew he felt the same way.

I turned slightly to glance at the two Autobots face expressions, and while Prowl looked annoyed, Optimus stared at me, expression diming with concern.

"I hope that you can come to terms with this planet, Prowl. This planet is as special as our own. In the meantime, I would like you to speak with Jazz about the last few ships." I frowned.

More ships? Prowl scoffed at his remark about our planet being special, yet he walked towards Jazz's office, which was built about three days ago. I glanced at Optimus.

"What did you mean by "another ship?" Optimus frowned slightly before answering.

"Yes I meant to discuss the topic with you before anyone else, but I need to give something to Prowl." Wow. So he simply said that to give him something to do. I held back a smile.

"So there are more Autobots? Ones that are alive?" Optimus nodded.

"A couple of ships worthy. I was ready to ask advice on how to handle it." I bit my lip. So that's _also_ why he asked about how the new Autobots were doing.  
"Just to translate: You want to bring these ships to earth, somewhat soon, so they can live here?" Optimus's lips twitched slightly, and it wasn't in a humorous manner.

"Affirmative." I shook my head.

"It's _way_ too soon, Optimus. They _just_ got here! Plus, they've already done so much damage, the government wants them to go back anyways. If you want any chance of bringing them here, you'll have to wait."

Optimus sighed, gears shaking slightly.

"I was afraid you would say that. My only fear is that the Decepticons will begin to seek this planet as their home, and unlike us, they won't ask."

I shuddered at the thought. The Decepticons. Thought to be dead. But Optimus wasn't stupid, and neither was I.

They were out there, waiting for the perfect time to take over.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

I stood in front of Starscream, blaster equipped.

"Deals off. Megaton swore that he would be here to fulfill his part of the deal. He wasn't supposed to die!" Starscream hissed at me.

"Well it isn't my fault that he's too much of an aft brain to plan ahead! Another reason I should be leader!"

I snorted.

"Shut the hell up! Lead who? The few Decepticons that are on their way to earth? Yeah right. Some fucking army!" Starscream growled.

"Don't assume little one, it's what got Megatron where he is now. Besides, they took care of that Autobot refugee ship easily enough, didn't they?" I rolled my eyes.

"They killed one. Big whoop."

Starscream snapped at me, growing tired of my mouth. "Careful boy! I won't hesitate to destroy you!" I snorted.

"So when you somehow manage to revive Megatron, he can destroy you too? Alright, I'll make it easy for you," I said spreading out widely. Starscream turned away.

"So you do know of my plan. Then why was it necessary for you to go through all of that slag about the deal?"

I shrugged.

"Cause I like to get under your skin...or whatever the hell you have under that metal."

The silver bot looked like he'd do anything to toss me off of a cliff. I grinned like the maniac I.

Did I want to be here? Absolutely not. I'd much rather be with the people I liked, and who seemed to like me.

Not with this dimwit, who was so fake, he looked it.

"The mission is to kill Optimus," I said, restating why I was here, solely so I could leave.

"And?" Starscream wanted me to finish.

"And bring her to you, yes, can I go now?" No way in hell were they getting her. Rose. She was too protected.

Idiot.

Starscram laughed, harsh and raspy.

"And yet you care. You know the rules. Just as she cares the blood of an Autobot, a Prime to be more specific, you carry the blood of a Decepticon. I suggest you remember that. Didn't Megatron say that ignoring you're bloodline was about as dangerous as switching sides. And if my memory chamber serves me correctly, you are a descent of the Fallen."

I hissed softly.

"It would be wise to remember your place, yes Dylan?"


End file.
